


Catfish: Yuuri & Vitya

by Linisen



Series: Catfish: A love story [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Catfish the Tv-Show, DANCER!YUURI, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mila Pining, Mila is Max bc she can slap down a bitch, Mostly Yuuri POV, Mutual Pining, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Sara and Mila are Nev and Max, Sara is Nev bc Mickey Catfished her, Skater!Victor, Some Mila Pov, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Dear Sara and MilaMy name is Phichit Chulanont and I'm writing because over the last year, my best friend and roommate, Yuuri, have been talking to somebody online. Apparently they meet on a forum about dogs, and after chatting for a while exchanged numbers. Since they started talking I've noticed a change in Yuuri. He’s a lot less prone to anxiety and he’s more relaxed. He smiles more, and slowly his confidence has been building up.The problem is that Yuuri has no idea who he is talking to. He has seen no pictures and his information is rather limited. I've been trying to persuade him to push this ”IceKing” or as Yuuri calls him ”Vitya”, but I think he’s afraid to burst the bubble. I'm just so scared that this person is using him or is going to just disappear and break this beautiful, sweet cinnamon rolls heart. Please help!/Phichit________________________________________________________or; what happens if I give Yuuri Victor for one year without him knowing its Victor and I give Victor somebody who loves him for just being himself.With some added Mila/Sara pining, Phichit can't stay out of everybody business and all the fluff.





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the show Catfish.

Mila wakes in a lacklustre hotel room somewhere in America. Are they in California this time? New York? The shows cases has started to blur together and the last one was like a punch in the face. Right, they're in Tennessee.  Most of the time Mila feels like there is some decency to the catfish, and why they did what they did, but this last one was just _so weird_ , and mean. Mila really hates the mean ones and she made sure he knew it.

She sits up with a sigh, trying to rub sleep from her eyes with the heel of her hands. The morning light from the window is slipping through the slit between the blinds and the wall. It looks like its mid-morning which means soon there will be a knock on the door and the producers and photographers will start shuffling in to prepare for a new episode somewhere else in this huge country. Leo will bring everybody breakfast, Isabella will complain of pregnancy nausea, Seung Gil will look displeased with everyone and everything, as he sets up the mics. Sara will hum Italian lullabies as they do their makeup. Mila might as well get up before the pounding on the door starts. It's Saras least favorite sound after all.  With another sigh Mila slings her legs over the edge of the bed and looks at her co-host sleeping in the bed next to her's.

Sara is gorgeous through and through, even with the crows nest of hair on her head. Mila wishes she had the courage to tell her that she would go to the end of the world for her, that she would protect her from all the horrors in the world. That she adores her. She doesn't dare. She's to afraid to disturb what they have as friends and co-workers. Mila is a coward, and because of that, she gets to pine all in her loneliness.

Sara starts to stretch out in the small bed and opens her beautiful purple eyes, looking straight at Mila. Mila has to avert her gaze so that the temptation to crawl under the warm white covers and kiss this breathtaking woman senseless subsides.

”Good morning,” Sara says with sleep lacing her voice and Mila feels so,  _so_ weak.

”So yesterday was crazy,” Mila says, instead of all the endearments that races though her mind. Things really had gotten way to heated at the last interaction with the catfish. It's a wonder nobody got physically hurt, Mila herself was close to kick that idiot in the shins.

”Yeah, really crazy. I thought Seung Gil would start throwing punches at that jerk. Thank god that's over and we can move onto better things,” Sara agrees with a big smile and jumps out of bed to start ruffle through her huge suitcase. Months of living in hotels and not visiting home makes you bring your entire wardrobe.

Mila chuckles, Sara is usually so grumpy in the mornings, cursing and hiding under the covers. The only exception is when she's hungover. Unlike everybody else Sara seems to work backwards in that regards.  

”Well, there has been a lot of crazy people lately,” Mila says with a sigh. She knows Sara will hear the defeat in her voice, does not need to explain.

Sara stops with a navy blouse in her hands and looks up at Mila with worry in her eyes. ”Hey, do you not want to do this anymore? I know this was my thing to do after what Mickey did and I've been so thrilled to do this with you, but if you need out I get it. It's intense dealing with all the drama and being away from home.”

Milas hearts aches for this beautiful person. Sara always sees her and gives her everything the wants. Well, almost everything.

Sara was catfished by her twin brother Mickey three years ago. He claimed it was to try to protect her, but Mila just thinks he has some sort of possessive crush on his sister which is just creepy. He was exposed by his close friend Emil, on social media, who thought enough was enough, thank god. The whole thing blew up, and after a while MTV producers contacted Sara asking if she would want to help others in her situation. They had been constructing an idea for a TV show, exposing catfishes and felt Sara would be a good face for it. How right they had been. Sara is perfect. Kind to the hopefuls, optimistic even though her history, but still firm against the catfishes who deserves it.  Mila and Sara had been studying journalism together at the time and when Sara asked if Mila wanted to be a part of it, Mila immediately said yes. Now it's two years and three seasons since they started and it's really getting to Mila, draining her. Couple after couple crumble because of lies and deceit and fear, to see hope and love turn to pain and dust. But quitting and not see Sara everyday? Impossible.

”No, no I just -” Mila starts and sighs, looking down in her lap as her fingers do some sort of nervous dance. ”I really need a good one soon,” she settles for.

Sara beams at her, arms full of neatly folded clothes. ”I have a good feeling about today! I'm sure this one will be better!”

Mila laughs and shakes her head fondly. ”That's what you always say, you romantic sapp.”

Sara keeps beaming, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet, before moving towards the bathroom. ”You'll see! Come on, the team is going to come bursting through soon, we should get ready! You know how grumpy Seung Gil will be if were late.”

When Sara is safety locked in to the bathroom, shower running, Mila gets up and pulls the curtain open and lets the light flood the room. A deep breath, and another. Centering herself. She can do this. New lackluster case, new naive hopeful, new asshole catfish, new heart break. Lets go.

———————————————

”Alright you girls ready?” The producer Isabella asks as Leo sets up the cameras and Seung Gil places the last of the sound equipment.

Mila yawns behind the desk and laptop and gives Isabella a tired smile that she knows doesn't reach her eyes. Mila knows she should be trying to pump up, but she really can't seem to bother today. Maybe it's better to just use her pessimism, they are always encouraged to be themselves. Beside her, Sara is just as chipper as she was when she woke up this morning.

”Yep!”

Isabella smiles at them while inspecting the hotel room one last time. ”I think you'll like this one. It looks to be kind of different than most our other cases.”

That's a strange comment. Isabella usually doesn't give anything away from what the team have gathered from their research before the show. Maybe she's trying to be nice because Mila was so down on the drive back to the hotel yesterday.

”Really?” Sara says excited beside her. ”Sounds fun!”

Sara turns towards Mila with a brilliant smile, and Mila swoons, heart beating hard against her ribs. God, she's beautiful. 

”Yeah, sounds fun,” Mila agrees and gives Sara a soft smile, before they turn back to Isabella and the crew.

”Everybody ready?” Isabella says to the room, looking around at the nodding faces around of the crew. ”Okay then. Girl's, the floor is yours.”

The red light on the cameras flicker on, indicating that the recording has started.

”Alright, here we go!” Sara says and starts reading the email.

 

 **Subject:** Please help me save the most beautiful cinnamon rolls heart

 

_Dear Sara and Mila_

_My name is Phichit Chulanont and I'm writing to you because over the last year or so, my best friend and roommate, Yuuri, have been talking to somebody online. Apparently they meet on a forum about dogs, and after chatting for a while exchanged numbers. Since they started talking I've noticed a change in Yuuri. He’s a lot less prone to anxiety and he’s more relaxed, he smiles more and slowly his confidence has been building up._

_The problem is that Yuuri has no idea who he is talking to. He has seen no pictures, and his information is rather limited. I've been trying to persuade him to push this ”_ IceKing” _or as Yuuri calls him ”_ Vitya _” but I think he’s afraid to burst the bubble. I'm just so scared that this person is using him or is going to just disappear and break his heart. Please help!_

_/Phichit_

 

Mila frowns for a second and looks up at Isabella. Except the fact that it's a friend that has contacted them, this sounds a lot like the cases they usually get. Isabella just smiles, and Mila turns her attention to Sara. Perhaps there is more to the story than it seems.

”Aaaw,” Sara coos beside her, cute grin on her face. ”He calls his best friend Cinnamon roll, how sweet is that!”

Mila laughs. ”Yeah it's always interesting when we get a loved one who has written in, it could mean that it's not as bad as the friend thinks, or the hopeful is in so deep they cant even see the way out and need help. ”

”Yep, but I've got a good feeling about this one” Sara says, big bright smile on her face.

Mila rolls her eyes, repeating the answer she gave this morning. ”You say that about every case.”

Sara gasps, mocking offence, and places a hand over her heart. ”Are you doubting my catfish six sense?”

Mila laughs, loud. ”Yes definitely, miss I Was Catfished By My Twin Brother”

Sara pouts, and Mila _adores_ her. Wants to grab her face and kiss her breathless.

“Okaaaay,” Sara finally says and bumps Mila's shoulder while Mila laughs. “Lets just call Phichit.”

The skype call is already prepared, and Sara clicks call on a contact namned “phichit+chu”. After a couple of seconds, the call connects and they are met with the big grin of a cute dark haired, grey eyed boy who's waving excitedly.

“HIIII! Oh my God, it's really you! Hi Sara, Hi Mila!” Phichit is bouncing in his chair, looking like he's seen some sort of magical being instead of the co-hosts of a semi large TV show. It's infectious, and Mila can't help but feel her smile turn genuine towards this excited boy.

“Hi Phichit” Sara answers, big grin on her face as well.

“Oh this is amazing! Can I please take a selfie? I promise I won't post it until after the show airs.” Phichit answers, now waving his phone in front of the camera.

“How about this?” Mila says, looking at Sara asking a silent question. “You tell us about Yuuri and this Vitya, and if we take the case, we can take as many selfies that you like?”

Sara nods and Phichit on the laptop squeals, nodding so fast Mila worries his head is gonna fall of. Then his face relaxes and his brows furrow as he looks down for a second, before looking up at them again.

“So about two years ago I moved from Thailand to Detroit to study and to follow my dream to be a professional figure skater. I got to room with Yuuri who's studying dance. Yuuri's from Japan, so we really bonded over being in a new country and trying to figure out the culture and language. Plus he’s like, a big ice skating fan, so that helped. He really helped me a lot, and now we're best friends.  Little over a year ago, Yuuri started talking to Vitya on a dog forum, since Yuuri has a poodle, and Vitya apparently has a poodle to. I've never gotten the whole dog hype, I'm more of a hamster person. Anyway, Yuuri didn't tell me he was talking to someone through, until like three months ago.”

“Okay, did something happened three months ago?” Mila asks.

“We had been out celebrating my latest competition in the juniors and got a little to drunk. Suddenly Yuuri starts talking about this Vitya and how he should text him and that we should send a picture.  We didn't, but the morning after I realised I had no idea what Yuuri was talking about. So like when he woke up I asked him about it, and he flushed sooo red and started telling me that he's been chatting with this guy for over a year. And since I watch your show, and know my best friend is a clueless cinnamon roll, I start prying a little... but the only thing I could get out of him was that it's a guy who he meat on this forum, lives in Europe, is twenty something and that they have never exchanged pictures. Well, that was until the night before, because apparently Yuuri sent a picture when we got home."

“That's not good. Vitya didn't send any pictures back?” Sara asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

“No, not that I know of. I tried to poke a little more, but Yuuri got really defensive and that's when I realised that this is serious, because Yuuri only gets defensive over people he cares about. He usually doesn't let many people in. “

“Okay, it sounds like it's a bit of a mess," Mila says, looking up to get the affirmative nod from Isabella. Everything is generally already set up, but it never hurts to check.  "We would love to come and help you.”

“Great!! I'm so excited. Yuuri is kind of scared but I think it will work out.” Phichit exclames.

“Okay, we'll see you both soon then!” Sara says and waves, Mila following her example.

“Bye!” Phichit says, big grin back on his face as the call disconnects.

“Well, that doesn't sound like much to go on. Hopefully Yuuri has more information so that we have something to work with when we get there,” Sara says, turing to Mila.

“Still have a good feeling?” Mila teases. The call with Phichit has gotten her in a better mood, but she’s still convinced that this will probably go just like the others. Luckily, Yuuri will have Phichit to help him pick up the pieces of his broken heart when they find out its some sixty year old man in Poland just looking for cute young boys.  

Sara just grind at her and says “You'll see.”

“And cut!” Mila hears Isabella call in front of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mila's so sad and pining. Hopefully it will get better. 
> 
> Next chapter: Yuuri POV and some Victuuri interactions.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Yuuri and Vitya interactions, and Phichit comes clean about him applying to Catfish for Yuuri.

Yuuri turns over in bed, trying to stretch out his body after a long nights sleep. It's Saturday, which means sleeping in until Phichit comes and drags him out of bed to eat breakfast. Today, however, his human alarm clock seems to be missing. Yuuri opens his eyes, the room bright with the sun shining though the crack between the wall and the blinds. Yuuri frowns. He loves that he got to sleep in, body and mind feeling rested, but worries about Phichit not waking him. Why hasn't his roommate barged in and assaulted him like he usually does? Yuuri feels around his bed for his phone, and realises as he opens it that he must have fallen asleep mid conversation with Vitya yesterday. He feels his face crack up in a stupid happy grin at the onslaught of messages that has been arriving while he was sleeping.

**Vitya**

01.30

_NO!_

_No no Yuuri Katsuki there is no way Aladdin is the best disney prince_

_Take it back immediately_

_Flynn Ryder all the way!_  

_Yuuri_

_Yuuuuuriii_

_Oh you probably fell asleep_  

_Sleep tight, my sleeping beauty, hope you have pleasant dreams ;)_

 

04.25

_OMG my boss is so grumpy today I need my Yuuri_ _reassurances_

_I hate this time difference where you sleep when I'm awake and vice versa_

_Okay, so now he's directed his onslaught at someone else so I got a couple of minutes before he comes and tries to take my phone_

_So I've been meaning to tell you that I talked to my friend about not feeling you know, very happy lately. He was very supportive but I feel like he didn't really get it. It was like “well just pick yourself up you have an amazing life with so much accomplishments etc etc"  ugh_

_It's good I have you though_

_You're the only one who listens and really listens_

_I'm so lucky to have you Yuuri, thank you for being the sunshine in my life_

_Oh my boss is looking this way_

_Got to go_

_Hope you're sleeping well_

 

09.46

_Hasn't Peach woken you up yet?_

_I miss you so you should wake up_

_I was thinking (in the light of our last conversation before you fell asleep on me)_

_Not literally bc you're obviously on the other side of the earth but it would be nice if you slept on me_

_... anyway_

_that the next move date we have we should watch Aladdin and then Tangled and then we can compare notes aka you can admit that you are wrong_  


Yuuri sighs happily at this amazing man that makes his heart flutter everyday. Nobody has made him feel the way Vitya does. A shame they live on different continents. It's really not fair. Yuuri rolls onto his back, grinning again as he types.

**Me**

10.03

 _Good morning, you sweet thing_  

 _Looks like your day was hard with the whole friend thing._  

_Sorry I slept though it_

 

**Vitya**

10.06

_YUURIIII <3 _

  
Yuuri's phone rings two seconds after the message comes though and he pics up straight away.

“Good morning,” he answers, voice hoarse from sleeping.

“Oh my god. Yuuri that's the sexiest good morning I've ever heard, are you still in bed?”

Yuuri flushes and covers his face with his free hand, afraid to speak another word and show more of his morning voice, decides to instead just hums an affirmative.

“Yuuri are you still there? Aww, did I make you embarrassed. Are you afraid to speak now?” Vitya teases, with his stupid sexy accent which Yuuri has to deal with all the time, mind you, and not just right now like his morning voice.

“You know you shouldn't tease me this early in the morning,” Yuuri says, pretending to be in his usually grumpy morning mood, even though he really isn't, who can be with this adorable man on the phone.

“Why? You're so cute when you're grumpy, love.” Vitya says, fondness lacing his words and how is Yuuri going to function when he sounds like that. His brain to mouth filter errors and he just blurts out:

“God, I wish you were here so I could hold you while you say things like that.”

Vityas breath hitches on the other side of the phone. Yuuri can't help but smirk. He hadn't meant to say it but maybe he should play with it a litte now that it happened. A couple of months ago he never would have done anything like what he’s planning now. He can hear Vitya whine 'Yuuuriiiii!! You can't say things like that with that voice teasing me like this' at the same time as Yuuri turns on the camera on his phone, snaps a selfie, sleep mussed hair, no glasses, a to big old dance t-shirt that hangs of his shoulder and exposes it and his collarbone, sleep thusseld sheets around him. He tries not to think too much about his appearances, and sends it to Vitya's phone with a message saying 'Tease you like this?', blushing furiously as he does. Vitya makes him brave, only because he loves the way Vitya actually wants him. 

Yuuri hears the ding though Vityas phone speakers and then the other man says. “Did you just send me someth-.”  And then its silent for a while before Vitya breaths out; 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah,” is all that Yuuri gets out before Vitya starts rambling.

“Okay I'm coming to the US right now, I'm quitting my job, I'm booking a ticket and coming and you are not allowed to move before I get there.”

Yuuri starts giggling at this crazy extra man that he loves. He hasn't told Vitya he loves him, because can you really love someone you have never meet? But Yuuri does, he knows he doses. Talking to Vitya feels like coming up for air after being under water for to long. It makes Yuuris heart race and ache. He can't imagine being without him. 

“You don't even know where I live.” Yuuri giggles, trying not to let the fact that they are so close but so far away, both in distance and in knowledge of each other, ruin his good mood.

“I'll search the whole country until I find you, it'll be worth it”

The door to Yuuris room bursts open and before he can answer his best friend is jumping on the bed making Yuuri bounce up and down. 

“KATSKUUKII YUURI IT'S TIME TO GET UUUUP!” Phichit yells as he keeps jumping up and down, making Yuuri slightly dizzy.

“I'm guessing thats Peach?” Vitya says on the other side of the phone.

“He's jumping on me.” Yuuri answers, voice bouncing with Phichit's jumps.

“Oh, Im so jealous. Tell him to stop.” Vitya says pouting and Yuuri giggles for the millionth time that morning. 

Phichit finally seems to notice that Yuuri's on the phone and stops his assault.

“Oh is that Vitya?” Phichit asks and he gets that look of worry in his eyes that Yuuri hates. Sometimes he wishes that he never told Phichit about his sort of online boyfriend/crush. Its causing a rift between them. Phichit worries and Yuuri dosen't. He wants to savour and indulge.

“Yeah.” Yuuri says and nods.

“I need to tell you something.” Phichit then says, sitting down on Yuuri's bed and gets a very apologetic look in his eyes. Yuuri's heart seizes as he sits up. Last time Phichit looked like that he had posted a picture of Yuuri pole dancing on social media while drunk.

“Vitya I got to go. Peach looks like he needs to apologize for murdering someone or socially shaming me again.” Yuuri says, now worried as Phichit looks down at his hands.

“Oh, uhm okay. If you need to runaway you can always flee to Russia and I will hide you in my bed. Peach can stay on the couch.” Vitya says cheerily, even though Yuuri can hear the disappointment in his voice. Usually they talk thru Yuuris morning routine. Living with the time difference is difficult. They’ve had to make the most of it.

“I'll tell him. Bye Vitya.” 

“Bye Love.”

Yuuri's heart skip at the endearment as he looks up at as the call disconnects. Phichit is still just looking at his hands and not speaking. After a few minutes of silence Phichit is still not saying anything and Yuuri starts to really worry. Is it something Yuuri did? He takes a deep breath and tries to summon some courage before saying;

“Just say it Pea-”

“I applied for Catfish for you” Phichit blurts out before Yuuri's even finished talking.

Yuuri just sits there with his mouth hanging open for a moment, complete shock washing over him before anger starts sets in, overwhelming him.

“YOU DID WHAT?!?”

“I know, I know! I should have talked to you about it and I know your mad, but Yuuri you never would have let me apply and what if he is like a stalker or like seventy or some ax-murderer!  I can't lose you because your my best friend-”

“It doesn't matter Peach you can't just do things like that! I trust him and I don't care who he is as long as he's genuine and he makes me feel so good and I don't want my personal life on tv and _oh my god_ he's gonna think that I don't trust him.” 

“Yuuri it does matter! I don't want you to get hurt. What if he just disappear one day? What's that gonna be like and you can't look for him cause you only have a first name that we don't even know is real! And if he is who he says then don't you want to meet? How are you going to do that when he lives so far away and are you just gonna go to Europe and yell ‘Vitya!’ till someone replies?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. He can't believe his best friend right now. They've had the start of this argument a bunch of times since Yuuri told Phichit about Vitya but not this vivid. He has been avoiding talking about it by walking away or changing the subject but now other people are involved, TV people. He really wish Phichit would have asked him first. But he can't lie. Phichit has a point. He knows more about Vitya than Phichit knows but not enough to find him or look for him if he disappears, and what would Yuuri do if he did?

He would break, he's sure of it. 

The last year has been amazing and Yuuri knows how his confidence has grown and how his anxiety has become so much better with the support of Vitya. What if it would just go away? If he would just go away? And meeting him? A flutter of nerves courses thru Yuuris veins at the thought to hold him, to kiss him, to touch him. Like they talked about so many times. There is really nothing Yuuri wants more. He could push Vitya for more information but what if he disappear if Yuuri did? Yuuri could go to Russia but if he is an ax-murderer it would probably be strength in numbers, and a safety in a TV-crew. He lets out a big breath and looks an Phichit who is waiting for his answer, observing while the thoughts rumble around Yuuri's brain.

“Did they agree to help?” Yuuri asks. He can’t believe he’s going to go along with this. It’s the longing that makes him do it. The want. Phichit perks up and his face splits in to a big grin. _Shit_. Now Yuuri's going to have to live with Phichit telling him he was right to take control over his life forever.

“Well, yeah. If your on they are coming here in a few hours? At like one?”

“Did you not wake me because you were stalling talking to me about this?”

“Yep.” Phichit says happily with a pop on the p as he swings his legs.

Yuuri sighs. He already knows that he's going to say yes. Knowing Vitya, actually knowing him, would be a dream. How is he supposed to turn this down? Even though he really doesn't like the method. With a deep sigh he resigns. 

“Fine.” Yuuri breathes out. 

Phichit is already smiling bigger than the sun. He then flings himself at Yuuri, draping his arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. “Thank you. We will get to the bottom of this I promise. And now I get to meet some celebrities.” Phichit says and Yuuri shrugs him of, still mad even if it is resigning.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm going to go shower and take Vicchan for a walk, try to walk of all of this anxiety your causing me out.” Yuuri mumbles and gets out of bed. It looks to be an interesting and horrifying couple of days. A shiver runs down his spine. In a couple of days he might have Vitya in his arms, or a broken heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fluffiness, and Yuuri being wild, sending sexy pictures. Poor Vityas heart. Phichit only wants everything to work out, even if this might not be Yuuri's preferred method.
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit get to meet the Catfish crew and Yuuri gives his side of his and Vityas story. Phichit continues to be sceptical, so does Mila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy about the response on this. Im so happy for all the people taking the time commenting. Thank you!

He can't believe he agreed to this. He really can't believe he agreed to Phichit's idiotic idea of doing this. Yuuri fidgets with the hem his shirt, wishing he could go back and kick past Yuuri and past Phichit in the shins, hard. What if this drives Vitya away? What if it's all just a game to play with Yuuri? What if -.

His thoughts are interrupted by the shows producer, Isabella's he thinks, who smiles at him reassuringly. Isabella must be close to giving birth, stomach big and round. Not as big as Yuuko was but she was carrying triplets so maybe that's not so strange. Yuuri really doesn't know much about pregnancy's more than what Yuuko said when she was expecting Axle, Loop and Lutz. From what she said it wasn't a pleasant experience. And if he can remember correctly it involved a lot of eating, something Isabella seems to have embraced as well. Tight grip on a bag of Hickory Sticks, another sticking out of her puse she placed on their kitchen table when they came in. Her assistant, Minami was it?, seems to be in charge of supplying her with treats to keep her spirits up.

Everything has been set up in their apartment, Phichit is talking faster than anybody could ever hope to catch with the shows hosts. They seem pleasant enough.  They greeted Yuuri, smiles and reassurances that felt hollow. They probably told everyone they meet that they would sort this out even though most all of the programs Yuuri had seen ended in heartbreak. Was it possible to self combust? Yuuri could always try.  How does one start anyway? And if he didn't succeed in middle school when everybody laughed at him in the school cafeteria for tripping or for having decorated the inside of his locker with pictures of Victor Nikiforov, why would it work now?

He tries to sink thru the sulky brown couch he and Phichit hauled home from second hand instead, hugging Vicchan tight to his chest. There's cameras everywhere, and so much people. People who probably thinks he's an idiot who’s been falling in love with somebody he has no idea who they are online. He should never had agreed to this. Stupid. He's so stupid. Peach is stupid. This idea is stupid. Yuuri really should just get up and walk away. Maybe he could flee to the airport, use what Phichit call's his ‘fuck me eyes’ and convince someone to by him tickets and a emergency passport to somewhere remote where nobody knew him, like Sweden. Yuuri had always wanted to pet a lynx, perfect mix between a cat and a dog. A hand is placed on his shoulder and he looks up to see Sara there, purple eyes distracting Yuuri from his own mind.

“Its okay Yuuri. I know it's scary but we are going to get thru this and afterwards you'll know, maybe it will improve your life in ways you don't even know.” Her smile is soft and understanding. The producers made a smart call choosing to base the shows premiss on her story with her brother. Knowing there is someone in the room who at least understands the feeling of not having meet the person you care so much about feels reassuring. He noods at her and she smiles back and sits down on the couch.

“Okay, we're ready” Isabella calls, handing the bag of snacks back to Minami, interrupting what ever answer Yuuri would have given. It's hard to remember all of the names of the crew but Yuuri really tries. He thinks the cameraman who seem to be in charge is named Leo, and the guy who looks like he could murder somebody but keeps glancing at Phichit introduced himself as Seung Gil, maybe Yuuri should keep an eye on that. Even if Phichit is a stupid extra idiot of a best friend he does not deserve to die at the hand of an sound guy. 

Mila nods at Isabella and smiles towards the two boys as if to look if they're ready. Yuuri just gives a small nod before looking down at his hands in Vicchans fur, fiddling. _Come on Yuuri, deep breaths. You dug this grave, time to lie in it._ Leo counts down from five and the filming starts.

“Okay Yuuri, Phichit reached out to us because he's worried that this Vitya that you have been talking to, that there is something not quite right about it. Why don't you tell us about him, like how you meet and your interactions.” Sara says and smiles warmly towards him. Yuuri's eyes flicker to Phichit for a second. There is so much he never told him, and now it's all going to be laid out for the world to see.

“We meet on a forum for dog lovers.” Yuuri starts and is interrupted by Sara squealing “cute” which makes a light blush boom on his cheeks as he looks down on his fiddling hands in Vicchan's fur and continues: “We started talking about different YouTube videos we liked and just sort of hited of? We kept talking in the forums chat for a while and then we exchanged phone numbers so that we could talk outside of being logged in to the forum, it was about a year ago. 

“At first it was just talking about our lives. I've had a lot of problems with anxiety and it was easy, talking to someone who didn't know who I was or judged me. I could tell him things I felt I couldn't tell anybody else in my life.” Yuuri forces the last bit out, not daring to look up at Phichit. He knows it will hurt his best friend but he needs to at least try to explain what Vitya means to him, what makes him trust him.

“I get that” Sara says, urging him to go on.

“Then it started to be more like flirting, like it gradually moved towards that. Then one night a couple of months ago when me and Peach had been to a party and I was drunk I texted him a picture of myself after he asked what I was wearing. I think he just thought that I was going to tell him and he was really surprised by the picture. “ Yuuri can't help but smile at the memory, Vitya spamming Yuuri's phone over how beautiful he though Yuuri is, complimenting him over and over again.

“So he had no idea what you looked like before that? You didn't have a profile picture on the forum or-?” Mila asks. Yuuri thinks she looks suspicious and he shakes his head.

“No, I just had a picture of a Vicchan as a profile picture. Vitya has one of his dog. Most people on the site has a picture of their dogs so it didn't really stand out. Anyway, after that the flirting escalated, and I kept sending pictures of myself and what I was doing and he started sending some pictures to, but never of himself.”

“Did you ask? Why not of himself?” Mila askes.

“I never asked, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He once said that he wanted to send me a picture but couldn't because his boss thought it was a bad idea? It sounded serious and I didn't want to press it”

“Yuuri, that's so weird!? Why didn't you tell me this?” Phichit says accusingly.

“Because the way you look right now Peach. I know you worry and I don't mean to keep things from you but I really care for him and I just know that you are going to ruin my mood because you just put doubt in my brain when I talk about him, and honestly I don't need more doubt then the one I have myself.”

Yuuri knows, he really knows that Phichit loves him and just wants was best for him but it feels like getting scolded by his parents whenever they talk about Vitya so Yuuri just avoids it. Mila and Sara share a look, and it makes Yuuri feel like a fool because he knows that in worst case Vitya could be someone who just plays with him but Yuuri doesn't want to think like that. Even if it's true, maybe he can just have this a little longer because it feels so good to feel wanted.

“Okay but is that how you interact still? Just texts?” Sara ask, trying to break the uncomfortable silence in the apartment.

“Ehm, no. We text a lot during the other ones night because of the time difference but we talk on the phone at least twice a day. It isn't always the other can answer but we've never gone a day without speaking on the phone since we started like nine of months ago.”

“Okay, and he sounds like a he and a how old did you say he was?” Mila askes.

“Yeah I think so but I mean I don't know how do you hear that?” Yuuri askes and Mila and Sara just nods. 

“Yes that's true, we've had a lot of people that have been good at changing their voice to fit the mask their using. But you mentioned time difference, where does he live?” Sara presses.

The thought of Vitya doing something like changing his voice makes chills run down Yuuri's spine. Why would anyone do something like that just to trick someone? Anxiety starts pooling in Yuuri's somach and he does his best to will it down. The last thing he needs is to have an anxiety attack on tv. _Deep breaths Yuuri, ground yourself._ _What would Vitya say?_ Yuuri really just wants to call Vitya and ask for help like he usually does but what if they are right? What if it is just someone playing him? Sara repeats the question and Yuuri comes back out of his anxiety ridden mind.

“Ehm, yes he lives in Russia. I don't know which city but..”

“Does he know where you live?” Phichit askes, voice laced with worry.

“No I haven't told him, just that i'm in the US. And he knows I'm from Japan originally.” Yuuri answers. His eyes find Saras who is still looking so comforting but right now with the anxiety starting to burn thru his veins it starts looking a little condescending. 

“And you call him Vitya? That's a Russian diminutive so that makes sense.” Mila states, more to herself then to anyone.

“So that's not his real name? It's like a nickname?” Sara askes and Mila nods. “What does he call you?” Sara then askes Yuuri.

“Yuuri” and then, remembering their conversation this morning he adds. “And when he really wants to get is point across he calls me by my full name.”

“YOU TOLD HIM YOUR FULL NAME!?” Phichit screams next to him making everybody in the room flinch at the high sound while Phichit continues to ramble: “Why would you do that!? Do you know how easy it would be to find you!? How many Yuuri Katsuki do you think there are in the states? In the world? Yuuri!!!”

“Okay, I know but I didn't tell him. You did.” Yuuri point out and gives his best friend a stern look. He’s patients is running out fast and if Phichits whole plan was to try to make Yuuri have an anxiety attack he is well on his way to succeeding which is something Yuuri is not keen on having on international tv.

Phichit stills and looks dumbly at him frowning.

“Wha-? But I -. I've never talked to him?” Phichit asks, looking like Yuuri just told him that katsudon isn't his favourite dish.

“No, but you call me by my full name all the time Peach. You did it this morning when I was on the phone with him. He's heard you multiple times.” Yuuri points out. 

“Oh…” Phichit says, a blush slowly sweeping across his cheeks. “Sorry”

“So all you know about him is that he calls himself Vitya, is in his twenties and lives in Russia?” Mila askes, frowning.

“Of course not. I know so much about him that more important than all of that.” Yuuri states. He understands that they are there to help but Vitya is so much more than just a couple of facts about his identity. “But if its about his identity then yes that's about it.”

Sara's smiles is radiant sash leans forward. “It sounds like he gives you a lot of happiness.” She states and Yuuri can see now how she and MIla are matched. Sara is the believer. The one who always hopes for a happy ending while Mila doubt the sincerity of the human race, trying to keep people like Yuuri grounded so they don't get there hopes up too much. It's smart really. Yuuri dosen't trust ether of them yet. 

“He gives me so much. I can't even explain how much he does for me.” Yuuri bluntly states because it's true. How does he explain the love he feels for Vitya when the feelings are so overwhelming Yuuri doesn't even know how to handle them without making squeaking sounds and bouncing up and down most days. It's like the feelings just bubble inside him until they can't help but pour over.

“Okay but how about you right down everything you have, like his number and attach the pictures he sent you and we will start searching and see if we can’t get to the bottom of this?” Sara askes and rises from the couch, Mila following her example.  Yuuri just nods his answer. Some of the cameras turn of but some of the handheld continue until the crew has left, much like when they came. Mila promise to contact him when they have any information.

Yuuri lets out a breath it feels like he's been holding since Phichit came crashing into his room this morning. Everything is a jumle in his mind. Phichit and the show's hosts has put so much doubt about Vitya in to his mind, doubts he hasn't had in a long time. Yuuri really doesn't care too much about who Vitya really is, as long as he’s the same person that he is with Yuuri. He can't decide if it will feel worse if Vitya is just playing him or if Vitya will feel completely betrayed by Yuuri for doing this. Probably the latter. He picks up his phone out of his pocket. It's late in Russia, Vitya is usually asleep by now. Yuuri needs to tell him, so he knows that he doesn't care who Vitya is, need's to tell  him how much Vitya means to him.

 

**Vitya**

15.37

_I know you’re asleep right now you strange morning person but I needed to say something_

_You are the best thing I have in my life_

_I love you_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Yuuri dropped the L-bomb. Crazy! And Vitya's asleep and dosen't know anything, right?
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on Tumbler:
> 
> [Linisen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)
> 
> Next time:  
> Mila and Sara investigate, what will they find?


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Sara investigate and find somethings they were not expecting. Mila continues to pine for her beautiful co-worker and Isabella keeps eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger in the past chapter, and it dosen't even get resolved in this one. A little sorry about that.

Mila has a hard time wrapping her head around this case. She doesn't understand why the producers chose this when there is so little to go on. Basically nothing. She can't even remember there being this little information in the beginning of any case before this. It's a big possibility that they won't find much and Sara will only have her amazing persuasion skills to talk this Vitya in to meeting Yuuri. Magic Sara. She always manages to convince them. Its amazing. Probably because she's so kind, and strong, and good hearted. _oh my god Mila_ _snap out of it._ And above all things, Yuuri really doesn't seem to care much about who Vitya really is. This is the strangest part. No one that has been on the show has cared so little about the Catfish's identity. Mila isn't sure if it's really true though. They have plenty of people on their show who says that they don't care but the they very much do. The deceit is too much to bare for almost everyone. But Yuuri seems sincere so, maybe he is?

Maybe Isabella chose them just to bring them together? Russia is far away and Yuuri is a college student, probably low on funds. Isabella is probably going soft during the pregnancy, wanting to play matchmaker. Maybe she, just like Sara has a good feeling about this case. They haven't had a real happy ending in two seasons and could really use it.

Mila isn't as hopeful. It feels like it's just someone using this sweet boy somehow. She just haven't been able to piece it together yet. Maybe its multiple people, they've had that before. That would probably break Yuuri in to a million pieces and Mila really doesn't want to stand somewhere in ice cold Russia and witness that.

They set up at a quiet café around the college campus. Cameras and mics are pointed at them and Sara goes and order coffee for them. Mila thinks its just as well because otherwise Mila might had snuck some alcohol in to her's. She feels terribly down and this case really isn't doing her any favors so far, the vibrant energy from Phichit being the only saving grace. _Ugh_. Maybe this really should be her last season.

Sara comes back and they sit down. Sara is still smiling wide and thank god for that because it's infectious and Mila can't help but smile back. The cameras have already started rolling to try to capture some natural interactions as Sara pulls her chair closer. Mila hopes that her staring isn't to obvius, she really doesnt need her dad to try to convince her to ‘Go for it’ again.

“Alright!” Sara exclaims. “Yuuri and Vitya. Our first international case? Exiting! And weird considering people on the internet talk all over the globe. Lets see what Yuuri sent us and lets get to bringing these two possible lovebirds together.” She continues as she turns to the laptop on the table.  Yuuri's mail is already open, displaying the information at hand. Isabella or Minami probably already set it up. They are a good crew and she does really enjoy all of them. Leo with his kind and calm compositor, Seung Gil with his clear minded approaches, Hiraku's jokes and Kettys mama bird ways. It had been so fun and thrilling in the beginning. Hunting trolls on the internet to help people who had been wronged. Getting to know each other, finding the getup dynamic. Now it feels stale. Like the chase isn't enough anymore. Like the crew is somewhere between new and familiar. Maybe this hole thing isn't enough for Mila any more. Maybe she should go back to school. She glances at Sara, smiling expectantly at her and Mila's heart drops. How is she suppose to leave her? She cant. No matter what, she can't. 

“So, where do you want to start?” Sara asks, purple eyes glimmering.

They try to search all of the pictures that Yuuri has attached. Most of them involve food or sunsets on streets that MIla immediately recognises as Saint Petersburg and she informs Sara and the viewers so. That look's positively for that this Vitya actually comes from Russia and isn't someone in Yuuri's proximity trying to get close to him, thats always good. Stalker cases freak Mila out the most. There are also some other pictures of drinks on bars and other city landmarks from all over the world but no people. They come back with no results.

“Okay, let's just try the phone number? I know some Russian sites that we can try.” Mila suggests and loads a number location site that she usually uses. The number takes a second to lode and then the cyrillic text comes up with a business name and an address located in Saint Petersburg. _Huh_. Looking more and more like Saint Petersburg then. 

“What does it say?” Sara askes beside her. Mila frowns before realising that she's the only one that can read the Cyrillic letters. 

“Oh, right. It's like a management company?” She explains. 

“Manager? Oh! Milla do you think it could be someone famous? Do you have any hot celebrities in Russia?” Sara asks, excited.

“Well I guess” Mila mumbles, already searching for the company's website. She really isn't interested in hot Russians right now. Hot Italian girls on the other hand. _oh my god Mila get a grip for christ sake._  She finds the website fast. It looks well designed, professional.

“It looks like its a company that manages athletes. They seem to be focusing on athletes in winter sports, like hockey, curling and skiing. It says here that the main business idea is to work close with both athletes and coaches, working as a team around the athlete.” Mila translates, still skimming thru the info on the site.

“So it could be a manager, a coach or an athlete?” Sara asks

“Yes I suppose so.” Mila agrees, feeling like she has gotten all she can out of the site for now. “Lets try another phone number site just to be sure.”

It comes back to the same company. This site however has a comment section were users can leave a comment on who the person talked to using the number. Mila sucks in a breath. Two separate users has written “Belongs to Yakov Feltsman”.

“What?” Sara askes and Mila realises that the sites are still in Cyrillic.

“Oh, um in this comment section it says it belongs to Yakov Feltsman, he’s a really famous Ice skating coach. Like the most famous. All the olympians train with him.” Mila explains, recognising the name immediately. Her babushka was religiously following figure skating, always talking to Mila about different coaches and skaters, claiming Glory for Mother Russia. Yakov Feltsman have been in many of their conversations. Her babushka thinks he's handsome. Mila thinks he looks like he should have retired ten years ago. 

“That's crazy!” Sara exclaims as Mila starts googling Yakov to show Sara and the camera crew who she's referring to. They find his Wikipedia page at the top of the search and start reading. 

“So. It seems that right now he has three skaters in the male singles division and two in the male junior singles division. In seniors its Georgi Popovich, Millikai Yurovsky and current world record holder, Olympic gold medalist Victor Nikiforov. In juniors its a Alexander Ivanov and junior world champion, Yuri Plisetsky.” Sara reads with furrowed brows. “Wait there is a Yuri? Isn't that weird? What if someone was trying to get in contact with that Yuri but got our Yuuri instead?”

“I think that's a little far fetched.” Mila opens Yuri Plisetsky wikipedia and thru there find his Instagram and is granted with several photos of him holding a cat. “I seems he's more of a cat person so people probably wouldn't look for him on a dog forum. But-” Mila starts backtracking the sights to get back to Yakov's, because it's a crazy thought but maybe..?

“But what?” Sara demands purple eyes focused on Mila, and Mila really can't deny her anything when she looks deterement like that. 

“Vitya is usually a diminutive for Victor.” Mila admits, going back to the paragraph about current skaters on Yakov's wikipedia page.

“WHAT!” Sara exclaims and Mila winces away from the sound at the same time as she laughs. “Go to his page!” Sara demands and MIla does as she says, always.

“Mila! It says here he’s 26 and look, its a picture of him and his dog, oh it looks just like Yuuris dog! It has to be him right?! We found him!” Sara slams her hands down on the table and then starts bouncing in her chair, doing the victory dance she always does when they've cracked something in a case. It's a really ugly dance. Mila loves it.

“Calm down crazy head” Mila laugh, trying to be the source of reason in the duo. “I admit it's a possibility but why does it say that it's Yakov's phone. He's like 70, married and kind of grumpy looking.”

“70 years olds don't know how to go on dog forums though.” Sara defends and well, she may have a point there.

 “Yeah but why is it linked to him then? Maybe it's like a rink phone? Then it could be anyone. And what if it's like all of them? Just playing this cute boy because men in groups can be kind of dicks.” Mila states. She knows she comes of kind of bitchy right now but she doesn't really care. It's important when they meet Yuuri that he gets all the facts and don't run along with Saras romantic idea of the Prince Olympic Gold Medalist and then get crushed when it turns out not to be him. And what are the odds of it being the ridiculously hot silver haired god on skates anyway? Life does _not_ work that way.

“I know, you're right but I still think its that Victor guy. Maybe we could head back to the boys? It's not that late and Yuuri might know something that highlights the results.” Sara suggests with a bright smile and a twinkle in her eyes. They both look up at Isabella who nods, nibbling a chocolate bar, Minami holding two cups of something. Probably one thats his and one for Isabella, she's really taken to using him as some sort of end table.

“Yes your right, the sooner the better.” Mila agrees smiling back, praying that they are not about to go down a root of breaking yet another person's heart.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on Tumbler:
> 
>  
> 
> [Linisen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Sara return to Yuuri and Phichit with the result, shocking them all. And Yuuri makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Yuuri has the beginning of an anxiety attack in this chapter, if this is something that triggers you you can find a summery of the event at the bottom. The section effected are marked * at the start and end. Hopefully you will be able to find it.

It hasn't even been two hours when Mila calls and asks if they can come back to show them what they've found. Yuuri can't decide if its good or bad. It's probably bad. Most definitely bad. Vitya hasn't replied ether which isn't really weird since its in the middle of the night there, but Yuuri really wish he would have. He's been pacing the apartment since the crew left, Vicchan on his heels whimpering, worried.

The crew comes barging in with handheld cameras and stationary cameras and producers and hosts much like they did before. Sara looks over the moon which is good? At least Yuuri thinks its good. But one look at Mila tells him otherwise, hard blue eyes meeting his as she greats them.

They sit back down in Yuuri and Phichit's couches with the laptop in front of them. Yuuri sits next to Sara while Mila handels the computer on Sara's other side. Phichit sits on the floor in front of them, hamsters named Salchow, Flip and Euler running up and down his arms. Phichit was heavily inspired by the Nishigori family when naming them, claiming that skating jumps was an excellent inspiration for names.  Yuuri takes a breath, and then another, trying to steady himself.  

“So, we did some digging and as you know there weren't much information to go on. But we started with the pictures but found nothing. It isn't that surprising since it seems that it was just everyday pictures but at least that probably means that he's actually sending pictures of his life and not just something he steals from the internet.” Sara explains, rapidly. Yuuri haven't even thought about that. Would someone do that? Sent fake pictures of food and walkways?

“Also, being from Russia I recognised a lot of the landmarks on the photos from Saint Petersburg so he’s probably from there, or visited at some point.” Mila points out. Yuuri just nods, trying to control his emotions as good as he can as he tries to process the information.

“But then we searched the phone number-” Sara starts, turning to Mila who continues and shows the results of a website. It's in cyrillic and Yuuri has no idea what it says so he looks to Mila for some sort of explanation.

“Its connected to a management company. As in managers. We found their website…” Mila says and shows a sleek looking website. “They seem to be based in Saint Petersburg, focusing on winter sport athletes and their coaches. And maybe that would make sense. If it's somebody famous they might not want to reveal their identity, for a number of reasons. It would also explain that whole, ‘my boss doesn't think it's a good idea' because maybe there is like an agreement with the manager company or something.”

“Okay, that's weird?” Yuuri says. Is Vitya a manager? Is it his work phone?

“Well, yeah a little. So we did another search for the phone number on a different site and it came back to the same company but look here.” Sara says and pontis to the comment section where it says: Yakov Feltsman. Yuuris entire reality comes to a halt. He feels the blood drain from his face as his jaw drop and his breathing seizes. No that can't be true. It must be some prank or something. Without noticing it Yuuri shakes his head in disbelief, trying to catch his breath. Phichit is studying him, warry.

“What, what does it say?” Phichit says, eyes flickering between Yuuri and the shows hosts, a little breathless.

“It says it belongs to Yakov Feltsman.” Mila explains.

Phichit is completely still for five seconds before carefully putting down his hamsters on the coffee table and then exploding of the floor, raising his hands above his head.

 “WHAT!!?” he screams which seams to snapp Yuuri out of his comatose state as he starts to shake his head frantically, hands flying up to cover his mouth.

 “What? No? Thats -. Why? “ Yuuri babbels. He can't get control of his mind. He's been talking to Yakov Feltsman? Why? That dosen't make any sense. Thinking back to their conversations it dosen't add up. Yuuri has heard Yakov's voice on television a number of times and its not like Vitya's, not at all. 

Sara and Mila looks absolutely shocked. “Whats going on?” Sara asks slowly, watching the crazy scenes in front of her.

“You know who Yakov is?” Mila continues as Phichit franticly nods, fringe bobbing up and down as he does.

“Oh right, Phichit you figure skate right? Is that how you know him? That he’s a skating coach?” Sara asks, trying to get a hold of the situation. Yuuri looks frantic to his friend and tries to get eye contact with him to stop him from what he knows what's about to happen.

Phichit has the biggest grin on his face and Yuuri has a hard time breathing now. _No no Peach please don’t_ he wants to scream but nothing comes out.

“Yeah obviously,” Phichit starts, smile growing impossibly bigger as he continues “He's also the coach of somebody Yuuri very much admires.” Phichit discloses and Yuuri wants to sink thru the floor.

*****

“Wait, who?” Mila askes, now turing to Yuuri who has his head in his hands, trying to control his breathing. This is not happening. There is now way the world is this small, or unfair.

Since Yuuri isn't answering, the girls turn back to Phichit who Yuuri hears has started bouncing up and down, floor creaking. 

“Of course Yuuri, it totally makes sense! He lives in Russia, he has a dog, he's 26 years old, Vitya even sounds like his name. OMG Yuuri this is like a fairytale!”

“Wait, are you talking about Victor Nikiforov? You know him?” Sara asks and you can hear the confusion in her voice. Yuuri can't look at her. He can't look at anyone. His anxiety level is higher now than its been in a long time, this is turning in to a five, it must be. He needs to call Vitya, right _now_.

 

 _Oh but he can’t_. Because he can’t tell him this. Because Yuuri has betrayed him and hasn't trusted him and now his mind is a jumble, screaming static in his mind. Sounds starts to fade out and he can feel his fingers and lips start to tingle and go numb. He needs to breath, he needs to get himself together enough to get out of this situation. He abruptly stands from the couch and walks straight to his room without a word, shutting the door behind him. What would Vitya say if he called? Would this be a five on their scale? Definitely a four, at least. He would tell Yuuri to breath, to hold himself like Vitya would if he were there. He would count and breath with him.

So Yuuri does just that, tries to relax, tries to hear Vityas voice in his head like all the times before. His accent rolling the syllables, praising him, calling Yuuri's name. It grounds him. Lulles him in security, the feeling of someone being absolutely there for him.  Slowly, Yuuri's breathing evens out, breath for breath, sounds returning. Two more breaths, then he opens his eyes. When did he close them? He takes a couple of more calming breaths before squaring his shoulders as he stands. He needs to do this. Nods to face this. He opens the door and walks slowly back to the living room. Its less crowded then when he left, Phichit, Sara, Mila and Leo the only once occupying it.

*****

“Sorry.” he mumbles to everyone and no one. “Where did everybody go?”

“It looked like you needed some space” Sara explains.

“Sorry Yuuri I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just got so excited and, well you haven't had one in a long time” Phichit says, referring to Yuuri's anxiety attacks.

 “Yes I have, it's just. I call Vitya now.” He admits, starting to look around the room. Before, Phichit had had to deal with a lot of Yuuri's doubts and overflowing emotions. Not anymore though. He doesn't remember it happening, but somewhere along the way Vitya became his person instead. 

“Did you?” Mila asks.

Yuuri just shakes his head. Not being able to call Vitya for help had made the beginning of the anxiety attack worse but this entire day has made his anxiety spiral fast out of control. The prospect of losing the safety and love he feels from Vitya hit him hard. Yuuri lets out a shaky breath just at the thought of it. He's surprised that he managed to get through it himself. It shows how far he has come since he and Vitya met. How the system they have built works. He let's a small smile spread on his lips, joy flooding thru the doubt. It something so good came from someone, they can't be out to harm him, can they? Who ever they are. 

“He’s really help you with this, hasn't he? I mean I know i've seen the change in you but-” Phicht says and breaks Yuuri out of his thoughts.

“Okay, so we don't know if its Victor, or somebody else at the rink but it seems very likely that it has something to do with Yakov or his skaters. I think the best thing would be to just call and see that if we come to Russia, if he will meet with us?” Sara explains. 

Yuuri locks eyes with Mila. Phicht is way to emotionally involved in this, both in Yuuri's relationship with Vitya and is admiration of Victor Nikiforov. Sara is to much of a romantic to give him some sort of clue of what to do. Mila is the only one who has seemed pensive at times and right now Yuuri feels like thats why he needs. Mila is looking at him and he doesn't know what it is but the resolve in her eye makes him decide. He loves Vitya, more than he ever though he would or could. They should be able to meet, to touch, to decide what to do. Yuuri wants this, maybe Vitya does to. And who is Yuuri to denim him that chance in that case. 

“Yeah, lets do it.” He agrees. He's so scared. So afraid that it's not going to be real, that Vitya is going to leave him for one reason or another. But he needs to know now. It doesn't matter if its Victor or somebody else but who ever it is he needs to hug them and tell them that he really does _love him_.  

Mila eyes find the clock hanging on the right side wall and sighs. “So, now it's about four in the morning there. When does he usually wake up?” Mila askes, clearly she has a good grip on the time zones.

“Around ten thirty pm is usually when I get the first text.” Yuuri confesses. Mila gives him a puzzled look again.

“Well that's early. But that means we can call him in about two hours and ask him. I'm gonna go look for Isabella and see if she can start checking out plane tickets. If we're lucky we can find a flight that can take us there so we can meet him the day after tomorrow.” Mila explains, it seams to be half to them and half to herself as she disappears out of the apartment with Leo in tow. 

“You okay?” Phichit askes, pushing a cup of tea into his hands. Yuuri nods and takes the cup in his hands, warming them before he looks up at his best friend. 

“Im so scared Peach.” he admits. Phichit's face falls as he looks down to his hands, eyes filled with warmth, care. 

“I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself get carried away like this. I know you're privat about your feelings. I know you care about him but I was so scared that he would just disappear and you would just spiral down.”

“I get that I just-. What if it's just some big prank? Or what if its Yakov? I don't really care about who it is because they have done so much for me but if i've been flirting with a 70 year old it might be awkward.”

Phichit giggles at that  and leans his head against Yuuri's shoulder as Yuuri sips his to hot tea.

“What if it is Victor, would it be weird? Would it be to weird? How would I handle that?” Yuuri whispers.

“I don't know Yuuri. It's just. It's too many possibilities to try to form a strategy. I think we just have to ride this out. I will be there and so will Sara and MIla”

“Yeah, you know how ever Vitya reacts, just getting to meet would be pretty great right?” Sara says, still sitting on the floor in front of them. Her long dark hair hanging loosely behind her, swaying as she talks.

 Yuuri just nods at that. He's not sure if its entirely true. This fantasy world they've been living in has been great and Yuuri wouldn't mind spending some more time in it, soaking in their love. But with time he would probably want more, need more. He sighs and leans his head on Phichit's who is still leaning against his shoulder. Whatever the result, the ball is rolling now, no way to stop it. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * When Yuuri finds out it could be Victor Nikiforov his log time idol Yuuri's head spins out of control, staring the panic attack. With the techniques he and Vitya has worked out together he manages to work himself out of it. 
> 
> Oh, the anticipation. Next time Mila calls Vitya to see if he will meet them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on Tumbler:
> 
> [Linisen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila calls Vitya to find out if he would agree to meet them if they bring Yuuri to Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on the previous chapter. You are all so sweet and I love that you are so invested in the story. Here comes a double Pov first part is Mila and the second.... well you will just have to read and find out.

They spent the time waiting playing cards, Phichit cleaning out both of Leo and Minami's wallets in poker. Mila was just thankful that it wasn't strip poker because she really dosen't need to see any of her colleagues naked. Something tells her Yuuri is grateful for it too.  Seung Gil had looked completely captivated and maybe in awe, eyes following Phichit's every move and word. Mila thinks he might be in love with the bubbly thai boy. That would be fun. Seung Gil was always so serious, the stoic type. To see cracks in that fasad gave Mila teasing material for the rest of the season. _Jackpot_. 

The time spent waiting for time zones to align also gave MIla the opportunity to see a different side of Yuuri. With time he relaxed, smile shy and beautiful and blushing pink when anyone gave him any attention. He cooked amazing stir fry to feed the entire crew, making sure everyone got seconds before he could be persuaded to take some for himself. Phichit also managed to convince Yuuri to show of their pair dance routine set to a song from Phichit's favourite movie, which like everything in these boy’s life seemed to be about ice skating. The boys were really good, and after a while Minami and Sara had been pulled up to join and after a while the entire crew was dancing. Mila can't remember the last time they had this much fun. 

After a while, when the food had been eaten, Minami’s wallet was empty, Isabella asleep on the couch, draped with a blanket by Yuuri. Seung Gil had slowly made his way over to sit next to Phichit, quietly listening to him telling Sara about the best ways to ensear a good gay man. It was hilarious to see Seung Gil’s expression, like he was ready to start taking notes. There was no stalling any more. It's time.  

When the clock strikes eleven Mila steps out of the apartment complex to make the call. She's a bundle of nerves, a feeling she's not very used to. It rolls around in her stomach making her sick, nausea bobbing up and down her throat. It's uncomfortable and horrible, which makes her extremely grateful that Sara usually does these calls. Not only because Mila turns in to a bundle of nerves but because she has the magic ability to make all the catfishes agree to do whatever she asks. Sara is probably made out of magic being able to pull this of every week. She definitely put a spell on Milas heart. Ugh, why is she turning in to such a sap? Its very un-russian of her _._  She’s must be spending to much time with a certain Italian girl, it's rubbing of emotions on her. This time however, Isabella and Minami suggested that Mila make the call being the only one that speaks the Russian language. She really doesn't want to screw this up so she tries to push down the nerves. Partly because Yuuri looks like he might implode if someone so much as sneezes as the time draws nearer for the call to be made. Yuuri is so sweet and he really deserves to know what's going on, who he has given his heart to. Mila can’t screw up. Not now. She just has to press down those nerves and make the best out of this. For Yuuri. 

 

The chill winter air works well to sooth her nerves as she picks up the shows phone, number already typed in, takes a deep breath and hits call. A few signals go thru before someone picks up.

“Zdrastvooyte.” a male voice answers and Mila has to hold back not to fall into the familiar Russian language.

“Uhm, Hello. Is this Vitya?” She asks and feels foolish. If this really is Victor Nikiforov, world famous athlete, it would be very strange to speak so familiar to him.

“There are only a few how call me that.” Vitya answers, hesitant.

“Oh umh, yeah of course” Mila backtracks. Shit, she’s already screwing this up.

“Who is this?” Vitya asks. His accent feels a little like home and a though about calling her mother crosses Mila's mind. If they go to Saint Petersburg maybe she should stop by her grandmother's house. It's been to long after all. 

“Well my name is Mila, im.. Ehm.. I know Yuuri, do you know Yuuri?” She asks, feeling very awkward. There really is a reason that Sara is the one that does this.

“Yuuri? Is everything okay, is he okay?” Vitya sounds distressed and Mila can’t help but smile. At least this level of concern shows that this person cares about the bundle of nerves pacing a hole in the floor upstairs.

“No he’s fine. Actually I'm with him because of you. Or well. I'm the host of a show called Catfish, have you heard of it?” She asks, hoping. It’s always easier if they know. The line goes quiet for a couple of seconds. 

“Hm. Well I'm familiar. And Yuuri contacted you? That doesn't sound like him?” Vitay says and Mila can hear the suspicion lacing his voice. Perhaps he is a celebrity then, always having to judge if people are sincere or out for a scoop.

“No it doesnt does it. And he didn't. Actually he’s been sort of fighting with himself this whole time. It's his friend Phichit, Peach? That contacted us. I think Yuuri just went along with it because he wants to meet you so bad.” Mila tries to explain, rambling, and that its probably not helping the case. Maybe they should get Sara out, maybe she can fix this. Vitya is quiet for a long time so Mila starts filling in, desperate to try to convince him, to not let Yuuri down.

“Look I don't know if you ever lied to him but it's clear that you've been keeping some things from him. Like we found that your number is connected to a manager and Yakov Feltsman so we suspect that your ether one of his skaters or a manager. And unlike most of the people we have on the show Yuuri doesn't really seem to care who you are. He just wants Vitya, no one else.”

It's quiet again for some time before Vitya speaks.

“I want him to, very much..”

Hope spikes in Mila.

“Really? So if we take him to Russia you would meet us?” She asks, holding her breath.

A long silence follows again and Mila wonders if she should push, like she knows Sara would. Make Vitya feel guilty and make she could make him realise that he owes Yuuri this. Just as she is about to, Vitya takes a deep breath.

“I will. I have some things to sort out first, when will you be here?” He says. 

“Our producer found a flight that will take us to Russia so we land tonight, Russian time, maybe we could meet you tomorrow? Your tomorrow that is.” 

“That should be enough.” He sighs again and Mila can't help but think that maybe this person has a lot of fighting to do in the coming day. Hopefully he has someone who can help him, someone to lean on.  

“Nice! Well, uhh-. If you text me an address we can meet you at tomorrow morning? I will head back in to give Yuuri the news. I'm sure he will be thrilled. You really do mean a lot to him.“ She's almost giddy with the fact that she succeeded, adrenaline pumping as she heads up the stairs, phone still pressed to her ear.

“Okay, please tell him that I look forward to meeting him ant that I hope he won't be disappointed.”  Vitya sounds so small and worried and that makes Mila feel a little worried too. Perhaps there is something that they missed during the investigation, it has happened before.

“I will, bye.” She says, trying to sound confident.

“Bye.”

They hang up and now Milas has made her way to Yuuri and Phicht's apartment. She really can’t hold back her smile as she flings open the door, making it pound in to the wall. She immediately locks eyes with a pacing Yuuri. He stops and looks at her, fear and hope mixing in his expression, obviously holding his breath.

“Pack your warmest coats boys were going to Russia!”

  **___________________________________________________________________**

 

Victor don't really remember how he got to the rink. He usually walks or runs and he assumes that that's what he did today because how else would he get here but he really can’t say. His mind is swimming with thought about the to big bombs he had woken up to this morning. The first being interrupted, toothbrush hanging from his mouth, by a show host for an American tv-show telling him that she wants to bring who Victor thinks is the love of his life to him all the way from the US. The other being Yuuri's texts.

Victor calls Yuuri pet names all the time. The affection slips thru and sometimes Victor thinks he should contain himself. That he cant feel this much, something so deep, for someone he hasn't meet. Who doesn't know who he is, what he looks like. He's not even sure himself that Yuuri is real because how can he be? Victor also fears that Yuuri will tire of him, say that he’s over bearing and loud and ask Victor to leave him alone. But the endearments keep seeping thru, like they want to attach themselves to Yuuri and build a home in his heart, a warm glow for Victor to leave behind and soak thru Yuuri's anxiety.

When they had started talking Victor was just glad that he made a friend, someone to talk to about something other than ice skating because that's the only thing that everybody else wants to talk to him about. Yuuri was interested in him. His likes, his dislikes, his dog, even his approaching depression, when they had gotten to know each other more. No one in Victor's life cares so much about him as just Victor like Yuuri does. It makes him feel like his floating on clouds, heart skipping beats and butterflies big as eagles fly around his stomach. It also fills him with dread, because losing Yuuri would hurt more than he can imagine. And just like Mila had said, he hasn't been completely honest with Yuuri. Lies to cover up undeniable truths. Yakov had become boss instead of coach, his rink-mates colleagues, competitions business trips.

At the beginning it had been because he had wanted to be known as someone else then the living skating legend. Then it had been a way to protect himself, incase the person he was talking to him would take advantage of him. And now its because he’s deadly afraid that it would change things between him and Yuuri. Mostly he fears that Yuuri would feel so hurt that he lied that he leaves. And nothing scares Victor more than that. It scares him more than losing competitions, or getting hurt so he can never skates again. It even scares him more than the world finding out about his mental state, empty and hollow, void of inspiration.

He loves Yuuri. He hasn't told him, but he does. He’s tried to show it without telling him straight out. It's been so hard. Victor is a tactile person. He likes touching his partners and he likes showing affection thru action. Falling in love with Yuuri without even seeing him more than thru pictures has been difficult to manoeuvre. Victor had to reevaluate how to show affection because he wanted to shower Yuuri in it. Make him feel cherished and loved. Adored. Just like he deserved.  

Just talking to Yuuri had been enough. Their conversations filled with joy and affection, making it the sole spark of Victor's life, except when he buried his face in Makkas fur at night. The sweet boy had made Victor long for his messages fast, making dealing with the time difference irritating and sometimes difficult. They had slowly worked it out, how to be able to get as much chatting and phone time as possible. At this rate them might as well have joined calendars.

When Yuuri had sent a picture of himself during a night out Victor though his heart would stop in his chest. It might have for a few seconds before bursting into life again, pounding hard at Victor's ribcage.  Yuuri was beautiful. The black hair slicked back with a few strands hanging down his forehead, big brown eyes, sharp but still soft features, dusted pink from alcohol and lastly such plump kissable lips that Victor had to make the photo his screensaver on the spot.

It really wasn't fair. Yuuri was everything Victor had ever wanted and he was on the other side of the earth. And now Yuuri has told him that he loves him, something so many people has before, and so few has meant. Victor thinks Yuuri really means it. He has to. Victor won't survive if he doesn't.  Now Yuuri’s on his way to him, without knowing more than a couple of things about who he really is. Its brave and its more than Victor thinks he deserves. He doesn't realise hes been sitting on a bench, skates half laced up and staring at the ice for an unknown amount of time until Gerogi drags him out of his thoughts by sitting down next to him with a loud thump. 

“Well, you’ve been staring at nothing for to long for me to not intervene. Anything wrong?” Georgi asks.

Georgi is kind and they have know each other almost all their life, more like brothers now than rink-mates. They're very different, but that hardly matters when you’re family. They’ve seen the good and the bad. Supported one another thru har school assignments, breakups and hard falls on the ice. Georgi knows, maybe more than anyone, what's going on in Victor’s head.

“Not really.” Victor lies and stares at his skates, fidgeting with his fingers. Maybe he should buy new laces, these are looking a little frail.

“Is it something about Yuuri?” Georgi asks.

Everybody at the rink knows about Yuuri. It had been inevitable when Victor had raced of the ice at two occasions, interrupted practise when his phone rang. Later blaming it on a family emergency. Nobody commented on it the first time, even though they all where very aware of the fact that he had no other family than Makkachin. After the second call he had had to explain to Yakov why he suddenly rushed off, helping Yuuri down from an anxiety attack. Yakov had not been pleased, but it hadn't turned in to a screaming match so that was at least something.  Unfortunately, Milikai, being the tattle that he is, had overheard the conversation and told everybody about it. 

“Yes it is.” Victor just admits. He wants to explain to Georgi but he has a hard time finding the words. Even if they know about Yuuri, they don't know more than him being someone Victor cares about and that he lives in the US. Most of the people at the rink think's Yuuri is his boyfriend and he’s never corrected them. It's easier just to let things like this be, throwing a wink over a shoulder - do not confirm or deny anything.

“Did you break up?” Georgi asks.

“No, ehm. He’s coming here. He’ll be here tomorrow.” Victor answers. He still hasn't looked up from his skates, afraid that his face will show too much. He want to tell Gergi, to voice his fears, but at the same time he can't, the words won’t form. They haven't depended on each other like this.  

“Oh, that great! I’m so happy for you Vitya.” Victor dares to look up, Georgi’s smile feels genuine and even though he’s not sure why, Victor takes a leap of faith.

“Yeah well-. He’s coming with that tv-show, Catfish.” Victor admits, staring out at the ice. The junior skaters are practicing step sequences, Yuri Plisetsky flowing like water across the ice.

“Why would he do that? You don't know who he is? You’ve never seen him?” Georgi asks, brows furrowing.

“Well he’s sent pictures and we talk on the phone but no, i've never talked to him on skype or something like that.” Victor admits.

“Why? Do you think he’s hiding something?” Georgi pushes on.

“No, I am. I-. He doesn't know who I am. I’ve never told him or sent him anything.” Victor confesses, the weight of the words heavy, because how can he say he cares about Yuuri, loves him if he’s lied like this.

 “Oh Vitya...”

 “Im so scared Gosha” Victor admits, looking up at his friend for the first time since he stat down next to him.

“Oh Vitya. Love is scary. Its awful and amazing and it scares us all. It's not love if it doesn't. It’s because you’re both vulnerable to being hurt. But if you love him and he loves you, does it matter who you are in that way? I'm sure everything will be fine.” Georgi states softly, certain.

Victor takes a deep breath. Georgi has always been a hopeless romantic but his words ring true, at least Victor hopes so.

“Do you want me there? I can just stand back and be moral support when the media circus rolls in? God knows we’re use to those.” Georgi askes, hollow laugh in his voice. Victor laughs with him, because it’s true and because he’s thankful Georgi is such a loyal and good friend.

“I would like that Gosha, thank you.” Victor says, smiling softly.

“Don’t mention it, now let’s get on the ice and move all that energy out. He’s not coming until tomorrow, yes? Then you need to occupy yourself until then. Help me with my sal and I’ll spot your sloppy step sequence.” Georgi teases, hand on Victor’s shoulder before he pushes of the bench.

“Excuse me my step sequence is not sloppy” Victor mock pouts and Georgi laughs, warm and with his whole body. 

“Whatever you say Mr. Living Legend”  
  
  


 

**The next day**

Victor moves in figures around the ice, waiting. He almost never does figures anymore but the old exercise reminds him of his novice days and fills him with comfort. He had stayed and skated until late the night before, trying to occupy his mind with his free skate. It had worked better than expected. As soon as he had left the rink his worries had come back with full force unfortunately. He had waked home, clipped the collar on Makka and walked the long path for her to really get to stretch her legs while telling her about his day and about Yuuri. Afterwards he ate some leftovers and went straight to bed, hoping to get a good night's rest. Nerves bounced in his body making him toss and turn in bed to try to find a comfortable position and fall asleep. Eventually Makka had grown tired of him and moved to the living room couch. Victor's isn’t sure when he fell asleep but he must have at some point because eventually he woke up by his alarm at six.

He took a quick shower and pulled on some fresh black training wear, including his team Russia jacket, and headed to the rink, jogging. He and Georgi had discussed the best place to met. Victor's home was not an option since keeping that a secret was top priority if he didnt want reporters or stalkers ponding on his door in the future. They had discussed different public places but decided against it because of the risk of it ending up with the media or SNS.

The rink seemed like the best choice. He had texted Mila the address and he and Georgi had decided to meet them in the lobby and then take them back to the skater lounge. It was always unoccupied before lunch and had enough couches for everyone to sit comfortably at the same time as it was a private location. Plus, Yakov had planned to practice with Milikai on his short program at the agreed time so he would be busy with that hand hopefully not come looking for them before the plan was well on their way. This way Victor didn't have to have a confrontation with Yakov before meeting Yuuri and could deal with him at a later time.

Right now, Yakov’s juniors where in the dance studio with Yakovs ex wife Lila doing basic ballet exercises. Little Yuri had really taken with Lilas regime of beauty and selling your soul to the ice. Victor had too when he was fourteen. Now, selling everything you have to something as cold and hard as ice makes little sense when it makes you feel as cold and hard as it.

Georgi and Milikai were practicing jumps in the show rink next to the practice rink that Victor was skating on. This meant he could just glide along the ice undisturbed, glancing at the clock every few seconds, just a couple of minutes now. He should probably start getting ready. He took two more laps around the ice and then headed for the gate. His path was blocked by Yakov standing in the opening.

“Yakov, what a surprise. Arent you suppose to be practicing will Milikai now? To what do I owe this pleasure?” Victor tried to sound as casual, trying to get rid of Yakov as soon as possible.

“What is this I hear about that boy that interrupts you practices coming here?” Yakov demands as Victor exits the ice and walks towards a bench. Damn, someone must have over heard his and Georgis conversation yesterday. Probably Millikai. Well. Yakov never were one to sugar coat things.

“I have no idea what you've heard.” Victor replies and unlaces his skates as fast as he can without seeming hurried.

“Don't play dumb Vitya. It's the middle of the season. We can not have distractions like that. Do you understand me?” Yakov says, towering over him. Victor knows this trick. Yakov has used it his entire skating career. It was extremely intimidating when he was younger and it would scare young Victor to do whatever Yakov wanted. A decade later, not as intimidating.

“I don’t care about distractions.” Victor mumbles, surprisingly honest, as the skates comes of.

“Vitya there is only a few weeks until your next competition and if you want first place -.” Yakov continues but Victor feels his patients start to crumble. The nerves tied to Yuuri's arrival shift to the anger he feels towards no longer being more than a walking gold medal. Victor stands and is about to tell Yakov so when Georgi appears behind him, probably to come get Victor.

“I'll go wait in the lobby for you, yes?” Georgi says nodding towards the doors as he hastily starts ascending the stairs. Yakov barely turn toward Georgi before fixing Victor with his stare again.

“Lobby? What are you doing there?”

Victor doesn't answer, just putting his skates in to his duffle bag and slings it over his shoulder.

“It's that boy isn't it!? You told him to come here!? Vitya this is more than irresponsible, even for you!” Yakov is yelling now and even though Victor has been the receiver of Yakov's screaming many times, he usually just shrugs it of with a smile and a wave, Victor's feelings are too much on edge today so instead he snaps back, unable to keep his voice down.

“There are more important things in life than skating!”

They both quiet at that. Victor doesn't realise that he really means it until the words are ringing between them. There are more important things in Victor's life than skating. There wasn't before, a decade ago, but now it is. Yuuri is more important because Yuuri makes Victor feel, something skating hasn't done in years. Yuuri makes him feel cherished and loved. He makes Victor laugh and he comforts him when he cries and he’s always there for him like no one has ever been. And the best thing of it all is that he does all of this thing for Vitya and not for The Victor Nikiforov. And all he asks is for Victor to be Victor. It's a wonderful thing and most days Victor feels almost drunk on it. Yakov's face is a dark shade of red and a blue vein strains on his forehead looking ready to burst. Victor turns to leave, deciding that this argument is over, but stops as Yakov explodes.

“You ungrateful child. Do you know how many people dream about being in your position? And you throw it away like its nothing?”

 “It's not nothing!” Victor screams back, angry tears welling up into his eyes and spills over fast down his cheeks. He turns to look at his coach. “But it's not all I have. Not anymore and you will have to live with that or maybe you will have to find someone else to be Russia's living legend.” 

“Don't be ridiculous, what is this infatuation? It means nothing! It won't last. Just like the last time, and the time before that and the time before that! You are to easily swayed by boys. Grow up!” Yakov screams and his breath heaves, breathless by his harsh words.

More tears stream down Victor’s face and a solid pain in his heart unravels. Old memories of ex-boyfriends who called him to much and not enough hits him like a brick wall, making him chip for a deep breath. Suddenly the door to the dance studio burst open and out storms Yuri Plisetsky looking just as angry as Yakov.

“Can you two idiots stop screaming some of us are trying to dance here!” He yells at them, eyes like daggers in the way that only teenagers can. Lilia appears in the door behind him, raising one eyebrow at her ex-husband. This does nothing to soothe Yakov’s temper as he roars towards them.

“Stay out of this both of you!” 

Lilia just stares, eyes flicking between them before she huffs out a breath, turning back towards the studio. Victor feels his anger run of him. He doesn't want to fight, a specially at a time like this. He just wants to talk to Yuuri. To crawl into the warmth of his voice and praise, soak in his care. They haven't spoken since two days ago, before all this started and he misses him to much. 

“I don't have any more to say.” He declares to Yakov, who’s still staring at the dance studio door, and stakes of. He hears Yakov call after him but he doesn't respond. Nothing could be said right now that would make the situation better. He takes one last deep breath, and opens the door out to the rinks lobby.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a great place to read the next part of this story 'Now that I see you' to then come back and read chapter 7, if you can live with the cliffhanger. 
> 
> Next time:  
> Yuuri Pov - the big reveal. How will it go? HOW WILL IT GOOOO!?
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on Tumbler:
> 
> [Linisen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri really can't believe he's about to meet the man he's in love with, who might also be his biggest crush. Everything is going to go wrong. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I can't believe were here. AAAH. Before the big reveal, enjoy some unexpected Yuuri and Mila bonding and some discussions about Yuuri's anxiety. 
> 
> Also: I don't know if you noticed but this is now a series. I posted a sort of prequel of this to celebrate Yuuri's birthday the 11/29. Its meant to be read sometime after the last chapter so you can choose yourself if you want to read this chapter and then read 'Now that I see you'.

After Milas announcement everythings rushed. The producer Isabella declares that she's found a good flight but they will have to leave in an hour. That causes both Yuuri and Phichit to run around the apartment like chickens without heads, scrambling to their bedrooms and start ripping clothes out of them, throwing them down in duffle bags in an attempt to pack. After a few arguments about what is appropriate to wear when meeting your sort of online boyfriend who might be you long time crush all wrapt up in one person, a discussion that Phichit involves both Sara and Mila in, they are of to the airport. Neither Yuuri nor Phichit are strangers to long flights, living so far from home and going to countless skating competitions. Knowing movements guide them and the crew thru the airport. They check in, go thru security and settle at the gate with hot beverages and snacks to try to keep awake until it’s time to board the flight. When they do, Yuuri finds himself seated next to Mila, unable to sleep. Everybody else in the crew and Phichit dozing of as soon as they’re in the air.  Yuuri, however, can't relax. Thoughts swirling around his mind about stupid little things like how he’s going to greet Vitya, what to wear and what he’s going to say occupy his mind, chasing away sleep. Mila seems to be far from sleep as well, squirming in her seat, phone coming up for a few scrolls before being locked and put in her pocket before the procedure starts again a few minutes later. After a while, she turns to him, smile softer than he’s seen since they meet.

“Can I ask you something?” She whispers, careful not to wake the snoring Leo next to her. Yuuri just nods his response. He’s not at all sure what Mila could want to know but maybe it would get his mind of his spinning anxiety.

“When you where having your, um, panic attack? You said you calmed yourself down and that when you need help, Vitya helps you. How?” Her smile is soft, brows furrowed. Yuuri hopes she’s sincere and not just prying for the show. There are somethings that he has not mentioned by choice, trying to protect both him and Vitya from what he guesses could be a media storm. But there are no cameras on them now so he decide to take a leap of faith in her, trusting the genuine interest lacing her face.

“That’s actually how we started talking on the phone.” Yuuri admits, small smile spreading on his lips at the fond memory.  “I had mentioned to him in previous conversations that I had anxiety, but not how severe. I was going to have a dance exam in the afternoon and I told him I wasn't feeling well and then an attack hit me and I just stopped responding to his texts. He got really worried and called. I just stared at the phone thru two full calls until I answered. 

“At first i couldn't say anything. I was just trying to hold on to reality but he kept asking if I was there and then he asked if I could knock on something to confirm that I was so I knocked on my bedroom door I was sitting against. So the he started talking about his favourite foods and I just tried to hold on to what he was saying.

“After awhile he started coaching me out of it, asking me to breath with him and listing different anxiety preventing techniques. He later told me that he was just babbling in the beginning to try to stall so he could google ‘How to help someone who's having a panic attack.” Yuuri can’t help but to chuckle at the cuteness of that. He still can't believe he meet someone who would do something like that for someone who's basically a stranger.

“After that he forced me to talk about my anxiety. I was very reluctant at first. I've always tried to fix everything myself, to not show weakness. But Vitya said that he wanted to be there for me. It took a lot of convincing but when I started opening up about it, it felt so good to finally be able to share. We talked about what makes it happen, how it feels, why I don't talk about it. And he accepted me, anxiety and all. It was the most beautiful thing I ever felt. 

“When I had got it all out we constructed a system, a five number scale where I could just text him or call and say the number to him and he would act accordingly, and after a while I could even use it on myself. I could go thru what he would say before the attack got too bad, and knowing that I could always call him and he would always pick up, no matter the time of day really soothed me to.”

Milas smile has grown bigger now but is still soft. In the dim light from the airplane it makes her look less intimidating than she has the last day they've known each other.

“That's beautiful” She finally says. “Is sounds like you really support each other.”

“We do” He agrees. “Vitya has his own problems and I should not talk about them because that’s his to share but we have really been thru alot for two people who has never met. And it’s not just the bad. He makes me laugh everyday and he makes me feel so cared for.”

“Thats how its supposed to be right?” She says, as her eyes dart to the seats ahead of them were Sara’s snoring against Phichit’s shoulder. Mila sighs and turns back to Yuuri. He thinks he might have seen something in her eyes he’s seen in his own the last year, longing perhaps? He wonders if he should ask her about it, try to get to know her better. But just as he’s about to Milas features harden again, not much but enough for Yuuri to know she’s closed herself of.

“So, if we want to be rested for you meeting and avoid jet lag we should try to stay awake and sleep when we get to the hotel, how do you feel about some games of card?” Mila asks, searching thru her bag, probably for a deck of cards.

 “Sounds great, Now that Phichit's not playing someone else might win.” Yuuri jokes, hoping the game will keep his mind at ease.

 

 

Staying awake with Mila had been the best decision Yuuri made. When they arrived at the hotel, Yuuri had all but fallen in to bed, so sleepy that he didn't have the mind to worry about the next day’s events and immediately drifted of to a dreamless sleep. And now, while everybody looks like the walking dead, he and Mila are well rested. Phichit looked worse than Yuuri has ever seen him. But after breakfast and an lengthy time of Phichit trying to paint away his dark rings under his eyes with concealer, as he coaches Yuuri into a soft dark blue long sleeve shirt and tight dark jeans, they are on their way in a minibus with the rest of the crew.

It’s a smaller screw than they had barging into their apartment in the US. Two cameramen, Leo and Cao Bin, Seung Gil on audio and Minami as now producer along with the two hosts. Isabella had opted to stay at home, not wanting to fly so far incase she went in to labour. This small gang was now on their way to the ice rink to meet Vitya. Yuuri’s nerves had been escalating during breakfast, barely eating anything. Now he's bouncing his leg, looking out the window. Saint Petersburg is beautiful and he watches the streets swish by, glad he doesn't know how long the ride will be. He's vaguely aware of the others trying to make conversation but he can't seem to concentrate on what they're saying. 

Eventually they arrive and Yuuri is hustled out of the car and towards the intimidating building that are the home to Russia's Olympic ice skaters. Its big and flashy with big windows and bright colors. Its looks new and Yuuri braces himself for the upcoming meeting. It's so hard not knowing if he’s allowed to be excited or if he should be apologetic, maybe scared. His feelings jumble, making it hard to know how to make sense of them. A cold numbness start seeping thru him, draining them all into nothing, anxiety pounding on his defensive doors. _Not now. Keep it together. Not now._

They step thru the big sliding doors in to a huge lobby. The walls are covered with big prints of skaters, retired and active, male, female and pairs. Its bright and it takes a while for Yuuri’s eyes to adjust in the new light. Phichit holds his left hand, steady weight beside him. Mila and Sara are at his right side, Mila holding a small handheld camera. Leo and Cao Bin stands to the side filming towards a lone figure standing in the middle of the lobby. Yuuri recognises him as Georgi Popovich as soon as his eyes have gotten use to the light.

“Hi! Im Sara.” Sara calls, walking forward and shaking Georgis hand as he steps forward to meet her.

“Georgi.” He answers, polite smile. His eyes keep flicking towards Yuuri as Mila comes forward, introducing herself.

“So, are you Vitya?” Mila askes as she takes her place next to Yuuri again. Georgi laughs and Yuuri flinches, ready for an onslaught of insults of how stupid Yuuri has been to believe anything someone on the internet has told him. Instead, Georgi’s smile turns from humored to fond as he shakes his head.

“Oh no, sorry. I forgot that you don't know who he is, that you haven't seen him.” Georgi’s accent is thicker than Vityas and now that he has talked more Yuuri is certain that it’s not the one he’s been hearing thru his phone speakers the last year.

“Well, no that’s kind of why we are here.” Mila says, turning towards Phichit and Yuuri. “This is Phichit, and Yuuri is the one who-. “ and thens she’s interrupted by Georgi's huffing.

“Oh I’m well aware of who Yuuri Katsuki is.” Georgi says.

Before anyone has an opportunity to ask what he means by that loud yelling can be heard from a couple of glass doors to their left. It's in Russian so Yuuri can’t understand what they’re saying but at the way Georgi and Mila flinches it’s hardly something good. Another voice joins the yellig and even with the unfamiliar language Yuuri recognizes Vityas voice immediately, loud and angry. His eyes widens as he looks back at Georgi who is looking worried at the doors. The yelling continues for a couple of minutes until another voice joins. This, however, seems to amuse Georgi, lips twitch in what could be a smile before he says:

“Well the kitten got involved, it shouldn't be long now.”  

Yuuri has no idea who Georgi is calling kitten and he wonders if he should ask. Just as he takes a deep breath to ask Phichit if he knows the door swings open followed by a man's voice, still yelling in Russian. The person who walks out it definitely Victor Nikiforov, all blue eyes and silver hair and Yuuri’s heart stops at the sight. Phichit squeezes his hand. For so many years Yuuri's admired this man, though that he was the most beautiful thing to walk the earth, and here he stand before Yuuri. Yuuri who’s waiting to see if the man he fell in love with over the phone is the same who stole his twelve year old heart all those years ago. Victor wears a face that Yuuri has never seen before. Gone are the charming smile and the flirtatious winks and are replaced with a set jaw and steel hard blue eyes rimmed with red, tear streaks on his cheeks. Yuuri feels his anxiety bubble up again. Is it Victor who is Vitya? Is it really true?

Victors eyes scan the lobby and land on Yuuri. Yuuri’s breath hitches under his gaze, lungs feeling heavy. Their eyes meet and Victors facial expression turns into something else Yuuri has never seen on Victor Nikiforov's face before. Its soft and tender and his eyes fills with something so loving and at the same time vulnerable and Yuuri inhales, not daring to hope.

“Yuuri”

Victors call is so small and fragile and as he says his name Yuuri knows. _He knows._ Because he’s heard that voice call his name so many time. In so many ways. He’s heard it laughed, laced with joy. He’s heard it irritated, when Yuuri is blaming himself for things Vitya feels he shouldn't. He’s heard it worried during anxiety attacks and he’s heard it moaned out during heated phone calls. And during calls where Vitya can’t stop crying, loneliness and emptiness filing him, he has called Yuuris name just like this. So when Victor does it now Yuuri’s mind is racing, fastly forging the two men he adores. He can’t stand the cracks in his voice now, the tear streaks down his cheeks. Someone has hurt him. Someone, the one screaming at the other side of those doors has made the person Yuuri loves most cry.

He doesn't make a conscious decision to start moving, dropping Phichits hand. It’s like there is a pull he can’t avoid, that he doesn't want to deny. Feet moving across the floor. Soon he’s sprinting across the ridiculously big lobby, hurrying, because he’s to far away. By the time Yuuri reaches him, Victor's laughing and Yuuri throws himself in his arms. He’s lifted up in the air and spun one lap in Vitya's arms, hiding his face in the crook where Victors neck meet his shoulder. Butterflies explodes in his stomach as Vitya sets him down, toes touching the floor first before he sets his feet completely on the ground. Slowly Yuuri lifts his head, meeting the loving gaze of the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen, even more captivating this close. His heart jumps, giggles filling his lungs.

“Hi” Yuuri breaths in the air between them, unable to stop the huge grin breaking out across his face. Victor leans down and places a light kiss in the juncture between his mouth and cheek making Yuuri's cheeks heat up, undeniably dusting pink.

“Hi Yuuri. I promised I would didn't I?” Victor answers, teasing in his voice, and Yuuri is thrown back to old conversations where Vitya promised to kiss him as soon as he saw him if they ever met. Yuuri feels his cheeks heating even more, now definitely more red than pink, before hiding his face in Victor's strong chest for a second, taking a deep breath to ground himself. Victor smells of sweat, deodorant and cologne and it fills his nose and laces itself with the other memories of Vitya. This part is new, new information to soak in, to save. Yuuri loves it, takes long deep breaths thru his nose to savour it. Then he remembers the tears and the cold face expression and looks up, hands fining Victor's still damp cheeks, stroking sharp cheekbones.

“Are you okay, what happened?” He asks, recognising the question he’s asked so many times over the phone before. Victor just shakes his head, eyes closing as if he’s trying to forget whatever the argument he was just in was about.

“It's not important, not when your here.” Victor says strongly. He then leans down and whispers “And not when there are cameras pointed at us.”

Yuuri’s eyes grow wide, he had totally forgot about the cameras, the only thing mattering was holding Victor. Now he wonders if he dares to turn around to face them and his best friend. He decides to hide his face in Victor's chest again instead, breathing in the scent he’s growing addicted to.

“I forgot about the cameras.” He mumbles into the soft fabric of Victors white and red team Russia jacket, tucked under his chin.

“Really? Im that distracting? Im glad.” Victor mumbles into his hair, smiling. Yuuri can’t help but chuckle at the teasing tone he’s grown so use to. He gives him a playful shove, and with some reluctance peers himself from the comfort of Victor's chest to look up at him again.

“Do you want to meet Peach?” Yuuri asks.

 Victor looks up at something behind him, probably taking in the scene Yuuri left running in to his arms. Yuuri does not turn around, choosing instead to look at Victor’s face. It's different from the videos, photos and posters. Yuuri never noticed before the mask they all showed. This Victor is softer, eyes sparkling. Yuuri think he looks happier like this, more alive. And it all because he’s in Yuuri's arms. The thought alone makes Yuuri's knees buckle a little and he’s happy for the support of Victors arms around his waist.

“Am I about to get the shovel talk?” Victor says, turning back to look down at Yuuri, smile big and heart shaped and _oh_ it does things to Yuuri's heart that must be dangerous.

Yuuri hums affirmatively, not being able to take his eyes of Victor's.

 “Should I prepare myself for one as well?” Yuuri asks.

“Why yes I would suspect Makka has one prepared for you.” He answers, teasing again.

“Could I meet her, really?” Hope rises in Yuuri of meeting the adorable dog.

 “I would love that” Victor answers, leaning down and kissing Yuuri's hair. Yuuri's eyes fall shut and he hums at the peasant feeling of being completely wrapt up in someone for a moment, even if it can't last long.

With a sigh he lets his hands drop from Victor's waist and turns in his arms, Victor still holding him in a steady grip around his waist, Yuuri’s hands landing on top of Victor's. As Yuuri turns he comes face to face with Sara’s big grin, Mila’s smirk, Georgi’s shocked expression, the cameras and Phichit jumping up and down with the biggest shit eating grin Yuuri has ever seen. Which is saying a lot because he’s seen Phichit plan all of his recent pranks and been the receiver of most of them. He especially remembers how he had a hard time walking to his bed with his entire room filled with balloons from floor to ceiling one wednesday night. He takes a deep breath to steady himself as Victors chin lands on his shoulder.

“Everyone, this is Vitya. Vitya, this is everyone. And this is the human bouncing ball, also known as my best friend Peach.” Yuuri says as he eyes his best friend. Victors right arm lets go of Yuuri giving a small wave towards the crowd.

“Hi!” he says, all chipper and it makes the butterflies in Yuuri’s stomach do backflips.

Yuuri is not at all sure were this interaction is going to go. Phichit still looks like he’s ready to combust and Yuuri is slightly worried about his roommate as he’s never been quiet for this long for as long as Yuuri has known him. It seems that Phichit.exe has stopped working because all that comes out of him is a loud squeak, sounding more like a bird than a person and Yuuri gives his best friend an unimpressed look.

 “I think he broke.” Victor whispers in his ear and it tickles both Yuuris neck as well as it makes his heart flutter.

 When Phichit still hasn't stopped bouncing for an unhealthy amount of time Sara does the normal thing and comes forward to shake Victors hand in greeting, soon to be followed by Mila. Victor's hand only leavening Yuuri to greet them. Its like he can't stop touching Yuuri, like he’s afraid that if he lets go for even a second he will disappear. Yuuri ‘s very content with this, he never wants Victors warm hands to leave his body.

Georgi looks behind Yuuri, probably at Victor with searching eyes. He must find what he’s looking for because he smiles and then he says something in Russian. Victor nods on Yuuri's shoulder and answers back in Russian. Behind Georgi, Yuuri can see Mila nodding and turning towards the crew and Phichit.

“There is a room in the back where we can sit.” Mila translates and before she finishes the sentence Georgi has already started moving.

Victor turns his head and places his nose right beneath Yuuri's right ear and breaths in before he slowly untangles himself from Yuuri. The whole interaction feels far to intimate for something that will be shown on tv but at this moment Yuuri don’t care. He’s so happy, a giddy feeling rushing around in his body, something he hasn't felt since he was a child. He’s never been used to much physical affection but now its like he craves it from Victor. He misses the contact as soon as it leaves. Luckily, Victor's hand find his as he leads him down a corridor and in to a room. It’s filled with dining tables and couches. It’s empty except for the crew that has already started setting up. Victor leads them over to a couch, facing another where Georgi has lead the shows hosts and Phichit.

Victor sits first and then promptly tugs Yuuri down so he’s sitting in his lap. Yuuri releases an undignified yelp as he’s tugged down and then tries to scramble of Victor’s lap to sit on the couch next to him, now much more aware of the stares of the other people in the room. Victor lets him go but a adorable pout forms on his face as he does.

“Yuuuuriiii.” He says continues to pout. Yuuri can’t help but to giggle at this adorable silly man and leans over to give him a quick peck on the cheek before turning towards the other couch, trying to ignore the blush that dusts both his and Victors cheeks.

Sara smiles towards them, all professional but also sincere.

“So Vitya, we would very much like to hear you side of this story. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing [Crimson Chains](https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/post/182770286202/commission-for-linisen-for-their-fic-3-heres)
> 
> Aaah! Look at that cute mess. 
> 
> It was really hard to choose if Yuuri would freak out or not but after the whole Yakov ordeal I felt that this was the right choice. Yuuri strikes me as a very caring and protective person so when the man he loves is so hurt all his doubt gets put on hold just to give Victor what he needs. Its really how I see them in this AU (and otherwise). 
> 
> Next time:  
> Phichit wonders what the fuck is going on.  
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on Tumbler where I also answer questions if you have them:
> 
> [Linisen](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is trying to figure out what the fuck is going on and Victor get a chance to explain the situation from his point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [ChiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChan/pseuds/ChiChan) for betting thing chapter

Phichit feels a little like his entire world had tipt on its axis. He can’t decide if it's tilted wrong or if it’s tilted right though. 

Yuuri looks so happy. And most of all he looks so content. Yuuri. His anxious, second guessing best friend sitting on a couch with cameras pointed at him, giggling while he kisses this long time crush on the cheek looks nothing like the nervous mess Phichit prepared for him to be. This must be some sort of twilight universe, like the upside down in Stranger things only good?

Phichit had of course noticed the changes in his roommate over the last year. At first, when Yuuri was more centered and had fewer and fewer anxiety attacks, Phichit had assumed that it was because he was starting to feel at home in Detroit and that he was more comfortable around Phichit. Pride had serged thru him knowing he had helped his friend function better. 

When he learnt about Vitya, Phichit hadn’t been to worried. Phichit was no stranger to social media with over 40 000 followers on instagram and getting to know new people was never wrong. It was when he saw how much of himself Yuuri gave. It wasn't in the details of his name or where he lived, it was in how emotionally involved he was. Phichit had never seen his friend like that. 

Yuuri was kind, unfairly pretty and a dancer. People at school had no trouble noticing and flirting with him which Yuuri seemed mostly oblivious to. He was just not interested in them. He did however crush hard on the skater Victor Nikiforov, posters plastering his walls in their joint dorm room. Phichit had not meet Victor yet, only competing in juniors so far, but he was the most decorated figure skater of their time, of course he to looked up to him. The two boys had bonded in watching competitions, oohing and aahing over jumps and costumes and song choices. 

And then Vitya entered Yuuri’s life and he got more centered. He giggled and flirted over the phone and Phicht had no idea what the fuck was going on. It was a little bit like his friend had been exchanged with a happier and more collected version of himself. Phichit was glad for him of course but. But what if it was fake? The internet was an amazing and dangerous place and he feared for his friend and his naivitie. The way Yuuri would try to convince him that who Vitya was really didn't matter only made Phicht worry more. And since Yuuri wouldn't listen he had retorted to drastic measures, Tv-show and all. And never could he have foreseen this turn of events. 

Phichit was sure he was going to have a blue left upper arm from all the times he had pinched himself in the last ten minutes. Seeing Yuuri running across the lobby and literally throwing himself in Victor’s arms was the most unbelievable thing Phichit thought he was going to see, ever. And then Victor leaned down and kissed Yuuris cheek and then it was like they were lost to the world for several minutes. It was insane. Like they were a couple that had been apart for too long, meeting in an airport. It made Phicht’s heart soar, seeing Yuuri like this. It was truly like a fairytale. 

It doesn't mean Phicht won’t worry though. Victor is known thru the skating world to be a heartbreaker and a playboy and Phichit wouldn't trust someone with that rep within ten feet of his adorable best friend, but now? Victor looks like a different person than the one Phichit has seen on tv. The skater Victor looks regal, face calm, collected, charming. Like he was born to dance on knife shoes on the cold surface of the ice with everybody's eyes on him, bowing. This Victor, looks radiant; lopsided heart shaped smile decorating his face. He looks happy, eyes never leaving Yuuri. Like Yuuri gives him a reason to live. The thought makes Phichit stomach drop. Maybe it’s as lonely at the top as they say. 

Beside him Sara is asking questions about Victor and who he is, how they ended up here. Phichit tries to listen but he can’t tear his eyes away from them. Its like its addicting to look as something so radiant. 

“Why didn't you tell Yuuri who you are?” he hears Mila ask and this brings Phichit back to reality. This is what's on everybody’s mind isn't it?

Victor looks down in his lap before looking up, shame and fear in his expression. He looks at them now. Perhaps it's too hard to look at Yuuri while saying it. Phichit braces himself. 

“At first it didn't seem important. The forum was somewhere to talk about dogs and not skating. And when Yuuri and I started talking, it was nice to just be me. Everybody treats you different when you've won an olympic gold medal.” Victor looks down again, perhaps for a different reason this time. He takes a couple of breaths before he looks up at Yuuri who seem to be waiting for the answer as well. 

“Then I was so afraid that everything would change between us. I had started falling so hard for you and i just -. I know I should have said something, explained. But you were so gracious and never asked and never pressured and just wanted me for who you knew me to be. And i've never felt a rush like that in my life.” Victor smiles then, as Yuuris eyes are filling up with tears. 

Phichit starts to realise that there is so much more to this relationship than he thought. He was scared that Yuuri was getting too involved, perhaps being used or scammed. But seeing them together like this makes him grasp that they must give eachother everything, unconditionally. It's not about names or occupations. It's about trust, even though you don't get the full story. Something shifts in Phichits reality again as he watches his roommate lean in and kiss Victor on the cheek again, soft and lingering. Reassuring. 

Beside him Sara and MIla share a look, then they find Leo who nods and smile. Phichit feels like he was just left out of a conversation and frowns at the lack of information. Before he can question it Mila speaks up.

“You two seem a little lost in each other, which isn't strange with your history. Maybe we could leave Yuuri in your care and we can pick the filming up tomorrow when you have settled? We got all we need for today.” 

Oh hell no is Phichit leaving his best friend in a foreign country with heartthrob The Victor Nikiforov without a chaperone, no matter who much heart eye he is making at his roommate. 

Victor straightens up and looks at Yuuri, hope and fear coursing thru his expressions. 

“Would you stay? Because I don't know if i could let you go just now” It's almost whispered but Phichit hears it all the same. Yuuri nods, tilting his head in that way that makes half the college cafeteria swoon in Detroit, all while Yuuri doesn't notice a thing. It seems to have a similar effect on Victor who makes a little squeal behind closed lips. Well someone needs to be the voice of reason among these fools. 

“Yuuri are you sure? Ehm you-.” Phichit starts and then promptly stops at the look he gets from his friend. It's the same look Yuuri gets when he’s about to go on stage for a big dance performance, determination and strength. Nothing wavers that look except Yuuri’s anxiety so Phichit shuts his mouth with a loud snap. 

“Okay then, we will meet up together tomorrow. See you at the hotel later Yuuri. If you need anything call Phichit or us and we will handle it, okay?” Sara says. She then reaches for Phicht’s hand and he is promptly pulled out of the room without being able to say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Phichit he's so confused and worried.  
> Next time; Victor and Yuuri get to spend some time alone for the first time.  
> Will be posted Tuesday 18th of December 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes with Victor to his apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. I hope you love it to. They are just so precious.

They arrive at Victor’s apartment after a quick walk from the rink. On the way, Victor refuses to let go of Yuuris hand, both tucked in his knitted mitten. They make small talk. About the weather, the flight, houses and shops they pass. The snow is thick around them and Yuuri shivers his coat. Victor promises, with a sympathetic look, that they will be home soon. Victor’s building is a big newly built apartment building that looks like it's coated in glass and steal, bright and strong. They walk in, Victor giving a quick hello to the bellman and then head for the elevator, going up ten floors. 

Victor opens the door, talking about when he moved into the apartment. Yuuri is completely enraptured at the story, the way Victors accent sounds around the english words that he misses the kicking of nails on the wooden floor, escalating in speed before he’s tumbled over on the hallway floor by a large brown fur ball who licks enthusiastically at his face. Yuuri giggles at the big dogs shenanigans, suddenly missing Vicchan. He hopes Guang Hong takes good care of his pup. 

“Makka, I'm excited Yuuris here too but where are your manners?” Victor says above them. It’s clear he’s trying to sound stern but his voice is laced with laughter. Makkachin jumps of of Yuuri and gets to greeting his master. Yuuri rises to a sitting position observing the interaction. Victor coos at his overgrown puppy while Makka bunces joyously around him. Victor smiles down at her as he scratches behind her ears with both hands. A goofy smile spreads across Yuuri’s face. 

Just a few hours ago he was so scared, afraid of everything and anything. He can't believe this is really happening, sitting on the floor of Victor's apartment in Russia, smiling at the man he fell in love with, twice. Makka tires and walks back into the apartment down. Victor reaches a hand out and helps Yuuri up. 

“It would be good if I could take her out a bit, do you want to come? You could borrow a jacket from me if you’d like, a saw that you were cold out there.” 

Yuuri scratches his neck in embarrassment, and a little in nerves. “Yes, a jacket would be great.” 

Victor hauls out a thick jacket and helps Yuuri put it on. Its arms are to long and the shoulders are to broad but its warm and it smells like Victor. Yuuri can't help but cozy down in it, hiding his face up to his  nose in the collar. A light pink dusts across Victors cheeks, small smile spreading as he clasps the leach on her collar.

“You look cute in my clothes, I hope to see you in more of them” Victor says, turning back towards the hall. Yuuri bluches down to his neck at the bold statement, glad that Victor is turned away. But he can't disagree, he would love that too.

 

When they come back they cook dinner together. It's fun, simple and domestic. Yuuri can hardly believe how good this feels. They fall easy in to their usual conversation, talking about movies and books, shows they’re watching together thru phone calls. The food is good, both of them feed Makka under the table when the other looks away and it's so strange that it works, that this works. As the sun setts, they sit down on Victor’s couch, each with a teacup in their hands. 

“I'm really glad your here Yuuri” Victor says, and that gorgeous blush is back on his cheeks as he stirs the tea.

“Im glad im to here to. I can barely believe it.” Yuuri admits. Makka has taken to sleeping under the coffee table, light snoring filling the room.

“Maybe it's time for some honesty, since you've come all this way. If you feel like you can trust me with that?” Victor asks, he sounds unsure, like Yuuri might deny him the things they have yet to share. He doesn't like uncertainty on Victor. He much more like it when Victor smiles. So he reaches out and takes Victors hand, squeezing it a bit. 

“If you want to, we don't need to if you still feel uncomfortable.” Yuuri ashures him.  

“No no I don’t. Im-. well-. All of the things you didn't know you probably can figure out now. It all had to do with skating. Coach became boss, rinkmates colleges, competitions became business trips.” Victor trails of waving his free hand to emphasize his point, Yuuri squeezes his hand again. And the a realization hits him. 

“When you went to Switzerland last summer, the Chris you were visiting where Christophé Giometti.” Yuuri states, eyes wide. 

Victor looks at him, small smile on his lips. “Yes that's true, Chris is a good friend. He's the one I told you about who I tried to talk about the empty feeling I have with.”  

“Oh” Yuuri says, takes a breath and plunges. “I was so jealous back then.”

“What?” Victor asks, surprise evident in his face. 

“We had been talking for a while, and we had just started flirting and you were talking about this other man and I was jealous.” Yuuri states, not daring to look up at Victor after his confession. Its quiet for a long time and Yuuri wonders if he said to much. The quiet starts pricking his skin,  so Yuuri looks up to see how much damage he has done. Victor is beaming, joy radiating from his entire body. He leans down and places a small kiss on Yuuri’s lips. Its light and fast and no more than a peck but butterflies explodes in Yuuri’s stomach at the new sensation. 

“Nobody has ever been jealous of someone else because of me before.” Victor says, still smiling. It’s so vulnerable and raw. He's the most beautiful thing in the world. Yuuri’s eyes flicker down from Victors eyes to his lips and then back. He slowly leans in and place a kiss on Victors lips. He only meant for it to be a small one but something overcomes Yuuri, a need to be closer, to have more of Victor. He presses on, hardening the kiss. Yuuri presses his lips against Victor’s, reveling in the tingling feeling spreading thru his entire body. Victors tongue licks at the seam of Yuuris lips and he lets in easley, greedy to give Victor everything he wants. The kiss is slow and lazy, tongue exploring each others mouths. There is no hurry, there are only them in the world. 

The feeling is overwhelming. Yuuri needs to have more, to give more. His hands find Victor’s hard chest and rest there for a second before moving slowly up to wrap around his bare neck. Victor’s hands are steady on his hips, like a anchor making sure Yuuri doesn't float away in the dizzy feeling that it is to kiss someone you want so much it overtakes all of you.

It’s everything but not enough. Yuuri take a more steady grip abound Victor, and swings his leg over Victor’s so he’s straddling his lap. Yuuri is so hot it feels like fire raging thru his veins, blood enlightening like gasoline. Victors like a drug. He need him like he needs air to breath. They break for a breath and Yuuri’s eyes meet Victors. His eyes are almost black, only a small sliver of blue visible around blown pupils. His cheeks deep red, lips swollen and kiss staind red. Yuuri assumes he’s in a similar state. 

“Wow” is all Yuuri can say, trying to steady his breathing. Victor looks at him in awe. He leans in, leaving small kisses on Yuuri’s cheeks, forehead, jaw. 

“You are everything Yuuri Katsuki. Everything.” Victor says, breathless, ends with a kiss on Yuuris lips.

The kiss deepens again, like they can't stop, craving each others lips. Yuuri’s hands find Victor's hair and Victor moans in to the kiss as his fingers scrape his scalp. Victor’s hands slowly move down from the small of his back, caressing hips before landing on his ass, squeezing. 

“You have such a gorgeous ass Yuuri” Victors pants into the kiss. “I'm glad i can finally touch it.”

“God i've fantasized about this for so long” Yuuri admits because trying to process Victors words is to much.

“Yeah?” Victor asks, like he can’t believe it.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” Victor agrees as his hands move up to to cup Yuuri’s face, thumbs caressing cheekbones. Yuuri is suddenly filled with a strong need to fill the gaps of his life he’s kept from Victor, to show as much faith as Victor has in him. 

“I live in Detroit, i've been there for the last four years. Me and Phicht share a dorm room. Its my last semester in the local college dance department, I focus on ballet, minor in business to be able to help my family. I'm 22 years old. I grew up in Hasetsu in Japan. My parents and sister are there, they have an Onsen, like an inn. It's the last in the area. I. I.. “ The words tumble out of him, like he just wants to cram out everything he can think of. 

“Whoa, Yuuri slow down. You don't owe me anything. You don't need to tell me these things. You never lied, did you?” Victors eyes are soft, gentle touches soothing Yuuri as he fidgets with the front of Victors soft shirt. 

Yuuri shakes his head as fast as he can because he need Victor to know. But he did keep somethings from Vitya. Somethings that are even worse to share now. He takes a couple of breaths to steady himself. He owes Victor this, right? No matter what he says, Victor deserves to know how horrible Yuuri is, so he can pull back if he wants to. He should confess that he to was part of the circus who Yuuri now realises drove Victor towards depression. 

“I know but I need you to know me. Victor I -. I use to skate, when I was younger. There is a local ice rink where I grew up. Me and my friend we use to skate there. My friend Yuuko she was a little older and she knew about skating competitions. We watched your junior debut on an old tv at the rink. You were beautiful, and the way you moved were so mesmerizing. I wanted nothing more than to be able to move like that, both as a dancer and on the ice. “

Yuuri does not dare to look up at Victor now, scared of what he will find in his facial expression. So he powers on, letting it all flow out. 

“I must admit I have the biggest crush on you, but not only that. I looked up to you, so so much, even after I chose dancing over becoming a figure skater. I followed you carer, bought magazines with you. Hung up posters of you in my room. Im sorry. I - I really feed that culture that I now realized hurt you so. I'm so so sorry.” The last words tremble out of him because he’s ashamed. Not that he admired Victor, or that he saw how amazing he is. But that he gave room for the media circus.

Now that it's all out there Yuuri really feels like a hypocrite, and so stupid. For all the time Vitya has talked about pressure and feeling like a shell Yuuri could never correlate it to Victor and the way he himself was part in maintaining that shell. He feels awful, and Victor will probably ask him to leave. Victor’s hands are still on his cheeks so he hopes, and dare’s to look up again. Victor does not look mad at all, he’s cheeks are dusted pink and a small lopsided smile are displayed on his beautiful kissable mouth. 

“You had a crush on me? Even before we meet? You thought I was pretty?”

The tension that Yuuri built up in his chest flows of and he can't help but giggle at that, of course he thinks Victor I pretty. He's the prettiest thing Yuuri has ever seen. He notices the insecurities in Victor there and thinks maybe they should talk about that at some other time. But for now;

“You are the prettiest person I have ever seen. I use to kiss one of your posters when I was younger before I went to bed”

Victor snort out a giggles at that and tries to cover it up with his hand. Yuuri flushes but smiles. Even thru his embarrassment, he soldiers on, suppressing the anxiety ridden voices in his head that tells him to stop. The heat under his skin is to strong, increasing with every touch Victor leaves. 

“And when I was older I use to lay on my bed and think about how it would feel if you touched me, if I could touch you.” Yuuri lowers his voice, eyes big and innocent. Phichit says he can get anything if he makes those eyes, maybe its true. Victor’s breath hitches and Yuuri licks his lips, small playful smile before leaning in, whispering. 

“How your body would feel on top of mine, dragging you hands down my chest, hips, thighs. What your mouth would taste like, if you would like it if I kissed my way down your body, leaving marks. What your cock would feel like on my tongue.”

Yuuri has barely gotten the words out before a growl leaves Victor's throat as he takes a grip underneath Yuuris thighs and slams him down, back first, on the couch. Victor’s lips finds his easely and hungry, licking in to his mouth and biting his lower lip. The fire that subdued during their talk rises in Yuuri again as his hands finds its way underneath Victors shirt. Victors mouth is trailing down Yuuris jaw and neck and Yuuri pants, trying hard to find his breath. 

“God Yuuri thats so hot. How can you go from being adorable to being so fucking hot” Victor kisses his throat, nibbling in the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder while his hands finds its way under Yuuris shirt. 

“You can't just tell me cute stories about how little Yuuri kissed posters of me and then turn on me and tell me things that makes me want to ravish you right here on the couch.” He’s moves down now, kissing the stretch marks on Yuuris stomach. Yuuri’s breath hitch, both because how hard Victor’s words are making him and the tenderness in the action. 

“Well I have to do something to make sure you don't forget me when I go back” Yuuri says, a little breathless. Its meant to be a joke but it makes Victor stop his tender kisses to Yuuri’s stomach and sit back on his knees between Yuuri’s thighs. 

Victors hair is tesseld and his shirt is crumpled, lips red and swollen. Yuuri can't stop himself from leaning forward and kiss them again, slowly now. Victor follows him down, leaning on his arms on either side on Yuuri’s head. A few silver stands fall down and Yuuri tucks them behind his ear. 

“When do you leave?” Victor aks after what feels like an eternity and a second all in one. The mood has changed from the sexually charged electricity to something heavier, dark and painful. 

“Tomorrow evening.” Yuuri confesses, staring in to those breathtaking blue eyes. 

“So I get you tomorrow too?” Victor asks before leaning down, kissing his neck softly.  His body weight a heavy comfort against Yuuri’s. Yuuri nods as Victor continues: “Its not alot of time.”

“No its not” Yuuri agrees. His hands card thru Victors silky soft hair, slowly and comforting. It smells like roses and Yuuri leans down to smell it before placing a kiss between the strands. 

“Yuuri” Victor looks up again, uncertainty in his eyes. “WIll you- Could you stay? Here? You don’t have to if you don’t want to or we could go and sleep at the hotel if you would feel more comfortable, I just -. I don't want to spend anytime apart from you.” 

Yuuri wonders if he’s dreaming. How this is happening to him. How Victor is looking at him with such uncertainty, like Yuuri would deny him anything.

“I would love to stay” Yuuri simply states. 

Victor lights up like a kid in a candy store and Yuuri’s heart sores. 

“I don't want to be apart from you either” Yuuri states, reaching up and catching Victors lips again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this, there is smut - so if you like that sort of thing go to part 3 of The Catfish series 'Part 9 1/2 - Never let me go, Never let me go'. Otherwise continue with the next chapter of this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila and Sara has to deal with a worried Phichit who's best friend didn't come back to the hotel last night. There is ice skating, tears and so much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY VICTMAS Y'ALL.

Mila wakes to the envasing knocking on her and Saras hotel room's door. It's hard and pounding and it does nothing to sooth the jet lag headache she’s sporting. The light in the room suggests that its early morning. The pounding continues and Sara starts to grumble in the bed next to her’s. A head of ruffled black hair emerges from under the covers, sleepy eyes finding Mila’s before Sara disappears under the fluffy white duvet again. 

“Miiilaaaa, maake it stoooop” Sara whines from under all the fluff, the duvet rustling as she moves.

Mila drags herself out of the warm covers, yawning and chuckling at the woman in the bed next to her’s. For all the chear and lovlines that is Sara, her morning temper can rival Grumpy from Snow White. She finds a big sweater and drags it over her head not caring if its her or Saras at this moment, heading for the door. The peep hole reveal a fidgeting Phichit who keeps pounding on the door. She cracks it open to a slit, trying to give Phichit her best ster look even though she is mostly amused right now.

“Phichit, you’re ruining Sara’s beauty sleep. What is it?” 

Instead of answering, Phichit barges in to the hotel room, mumbling under his breath, and flops down on top of Sara who lets out a startled yelp before kicking him hard of the bed. Sara’s head shoves up from under the covers as Phicht hits the floor hard, ass first. Sara’s black hair looking like a crows nest on top of her head. 

“Why am I assaulted in my bed by a gay boy?” Sara asks, pout on her face. 

“I thought you liked gay?” Phichit askes, grin big on his face. 

Sara warms up to that, pating Phicht lovingly on the head from on top of the bed.

“Oh honey your the wrong type of gay. And sex” She answers before flopping down, face first back into the bed.

Mila can't help but giggle at the scene. Sara half wrapt in white fluffy covers and Phichit sitting on the floor massaging his ass. The two have become good friends since Phicht came swirling into their lives with his best friends heart in his hands. Mila can't help but feel she will miss him when they move on to the next case. 

“Phichit, to what do we owe this pleasure? Are you here to try to take Saras innocence or to fight me for her?” Mila asks, moock anger in her voice as she leans against the wall. 

Phichit gasps and puts his hand over his heart, looking way to horrified for the expression to actually be truthful. 

“How dare you question my dignity?” He asks, laying down on the floor as Sara giggles. Mila just raises an eyebrow, a quiet challenge.

“Oh, right! It was actually important. Ehm, Yuuri never came back yesterday. And his phone is turned of or dead or something. And now i'm worried that you gave him away to Victor Nikiforov who is actually a russian mobster, because seriously how many gold medals can one win before its suspicions, and now he has sold my precious adorable best friend as a sex slave and that he’s halfway to Siberia by now.”  

Sara giggles again and her eyes meet Milas who wolf whistles.

“Never came back huh, well I guess Victor will be too sore to skate today then” Mila fills in, wiggling her eyebrows. She really isn't that worried about Yuuri. They have never had a meeting like that before on the show. Mila dont think she’s ever seen a meeting like that except in movies. Mila is not a romantic but those two looked like magnets. Two pieces of one with the absolute need to be together. Phichit gasps again but before he has anytime undeniably defending Yuuris innocence, Sara chips in. 

“Oh no, you think Victors in to power tops? I would have guessed the other way around. I do think Victor’s the type of gentlemen to give all he has.”

Phichit pouts and Sara relents.

“I'm sure he’s fine Phichit, maybe his phone died. Mila you have Victors number right? We can just call and check?”

“Yes, I have. Let me call.” Mila moves back to her bed to retrieve her phone. As she unlocks it she’s meet with her background, her and Sara laughing and smiling. The photo was taken after their first season premiere, both tipsy on champagne. The Image brings a soft smile to her face. It had been a good night. They had almost kissed. She wonders if things would have been different now if they had. 

Phichit has picked himself of the floor and started the water boiler on the hotel rooms desk to make Sara and himself a cup of tea, sitting down next to her on the bed, snuggling under the covers. Its too cute and Mila exits the phone app to take a picture before she goes back, finds the number and dials. 

“Da?” Victor’s voice comes thru the speakers..

“Good Morning Victor, this is Mila. I've been forced by heavy pounding on my hotel room door to call and see if you have corrupted the sweet and innocent Yuuri Katsuki or perhaps sold him to a guy named Ivan who runs the Russian mob.” Mila says, eyeing Phicht from the other side of the room. Phichit gives her a thumbs up as Sara rolls her eyes at her extraness. 

A giggle comes thru the phone, very distinctly not Victor as he instead chuckles. Some mumbeling are heard in the background as well as ruffeling of sheets. 

“What do you say love, have you become a sex slave? If I own you they can't take you back to America” Victor asks to someone on the other side of the phone and Mila can't help but blush, Phiciht’s eyebrows shooting up at the roof because of her reaction. 

“Yuuri wonders if Peach had a heart attack when he woke up and he wasn't there.” Victor asks. 

“Well he tried to attack Sara so something snapped” Mila answers and she can hear Yuuri laughing in the background. 

“Well, I feel I should not answer any of your questions because a gentleman never kiss and tells. But I can be convinced to share him a little later. We thought about going to the rink and maybe skate a little. That would be good, da?” Victor says. 

“Sounds good, we will see you there in a couple of hours.” Mila answers before ending the call an throwing it on the bed. 

“Well?” Phiciht fiddigts. Milla can see the cracks of worry behind the charming fasad.

“He would not confirm or deny anything about innocence or sex slavery but they will meet us later.” Mila answers as she sits down across from them on her bed, reaching out for Sara to give her her tea cup. 

  
  


Coming into the rink is a different experience today. The tension from the day before is gone. No screaming and nobody waiting for them. Just the hum of the air conditioner and a faint sound of skate blades rhythmically brazing the ice. As they walk thru the glass doors to the rink, Mila spots two figures sliding hand in hand across the big ice rink. The rest seem to be empty. Low music plays thru the speakers. The figures move slowly round the ice, sometimes one of them spins, the other jumps. They seem not to have noticed them yet. Mila walks forward to lean on the railing of the stands, Sara and Phicht coming to stand next to her. She sees Leo set up the camera. None of them want to disturb what's happening on the ice. 

Yuuri looks relaxed, at peace, as he glides across the ice hand in hand with Victor. They alternate going backwards. They seem to be talking, smiles evident on their faces. After a few laps, Victor grapes Yuuris waist and lifts him. Yuuri’s hands come up and he clings around Victor’s shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist with a yelp. When he settles he laughs, head falling back as Victor beems. When the languages settels, Victor slows his pace, Yuuri leans forward so their foreheads touch. The scene is painfully beautiful and intimate, so much that MIla suddenly feels like she’s intruding and has to look away. 

As she turns to her left her eyes catch on Phichit. He stands straight, hands resting in front of him on the railing, tears slowly flowing down his cheeks. He cries silently and Mila reaches out to place her hand on top of his, uncertain of what's happening. 

“Phicht?” She asks as her hand land on his, feeling the warm skin underneath. 

“I’ve never seen him like this” Phichit says, voice shaking and watery. Eyes never leaving the rink in front of them. “He looks so happy, so comfortable, so so full of love. Its beautiful.“

Mila looks back down to see that Victor has put Yuuri down. They are now skating faster and Victor does some sort of jump making Yuuri clap his hands. She really doesnt know what to say, how to deal with Phichts emotions. Is he happy for Yuuri? Jealous? Mila really can't understand why Phicht is crying. Maybe she should ask Sara for help. She's always better at these things. Milas the one who yells at the idiots who can't face that they are being douchebags. Just as shes about to turn to Sara and get her attention Phichit lets out a shaky breath. 

“I don't know how im suppose to put him on a plane and bring him to the other side of the world, away from this.” 

_ Oh _

Oh Mila hadn't even thought about that. Right. Tonight they get on a plane and go back to the US, dropping of Yuuri and Phichit in Detroit. She and Sara would move on to the next case, not looking back. Her eyes trail the couple on the ice, in their own bubble. The even the thought of breaking them up breaks her heart. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Mila doesn't get involved like this. She doesn't care. They investigate, solve a case, Mila yells if someones being an idiot and then it's a new case, all the while she hopes she could summon the courage to kiss Sara, or at least tell her how she feels. Mila doesn't get involved, doesn't wonder what happened after they left. But then again, they never had a couple like Yuuri and Victor. 

They’ve had success stories before, episodes where everything works out. None look like the boys on the ice. None had reacted like Yuuri did yesterday. He had been an ball of anxiety, terrified of it being Victor, terrified of the opposite. And then he had seen him and that he was distressed and crying and Yuuri just changed. Mila had never seen anything like it.  The worry and anxiety just melted of him, meant nothing anymore. The only thing that mattered was to comfort the person he loved, to give Victor what he needed. It was beautiful, hauntingly so. That feeling seems to have stuck with them. Like magnets pulling towards each other. Phichts right, how are they suppose to separate them? 

Sara's hand find Milas, lacing their fingers together, and Mila jerks her head toward her, blue eyes finding purple. Sara smiles warmly, lovingly. 

“They’re perfect aren't they? I told you it would be a good one.” Sara states. 

MIla gulps. Sara looks so pretty, happiness radiating from her. Mila wants to grab her face and kiss her senseless. But she can't. Not now, maybe never. God she hopes it not never. Instead, she sighs and smiles as warmly as she can back. 

“Yes, you were right. I should always listen to you” Mila states, squeezing her hand.

Sara beams at that, squeezing back. She then looks over Milas shoulder towards Phichit who seems to have settled a little. 

“Ready to go down?” Sara asks him, nodding towards the rest of the crew standing behind Phicht. Phicht takes a visible deep breath and nods, prying his eyes away from the rink to give them a quick smile before running down the stands. 

“YUURI!! My smol son you wound me so! How can you not come home and not call? I searched everywhere, the hospital, the police station. You’ve taken ten years of your father's life!” Phichit screams and Mila can only chuckle at his antics. On the ice, Yuuri’s eyes visibly roles back so far Mila fears they may get stuck. At this point Phichts made it down to the rink barrier. Victor looks very confused at the intruder. 

“I'm still older than you” Yuuri mumbles. Phichit snickers. 

Mila and Sara with the crew has followed Phichit down, now standing rinkside. Victor and Yuuri move, hand in hand, skate strokes matching as they come over to the group. This close it's obvious that Yuuri is wearing clothes a couple of sizes to big, black long sleeved workout shirt hanging of his shoulder, pants rolled up. 

“Good morning boys” Sara says, smiling politely.

“Good morning” Yuuri says, casting his eyes down, light pink blush on his cheeks. He comes to the barrier, hands resting steady on it.

 

“Hi!” Victor answers chippery, placing both his hands on either side of Yuuri, chin resting on his right shoulder. This makes Yuuris blush deepen, Mila can't help but admit the scene is rather cute. 

“So, I'm not going to comment on the obvious elephant in the room.” Mila says as both Yuuri and Victor's blush deepens. “But i’m going to ask the olympic gold medalist to skate for our show, if he doesn't mind?”

Victors smiles morphed into something that feels, different. Mila can’t say what it was but it feels hollow, to what it was earlier. 

“Of course” He answers, voice slightly strained. “Anything special you would like to see?” 

Yuuri turns without a word and puts his hands on Victors cheeks, pushing them both away from the barrier and the crew. They skate a few meters away. Mila can hear Yuuri talking but not what he says. His eyes are soft and Victor leans in to his touch, soft smile that’s nothing like the one he just gave Mila. Yuuri then leans in further, foreheads touching, keeping eye contact while he keeps talking. Victors eyes turn smoldering, biting his lip before he nods and they break apart. Yuuri smiles bright, victorious, before turning and skating towards the other side of the rink where his phone is playing the music coming thru the speakers. 

Victor moves to the center and nod to Yuuri who changes the song. Victor starts dancing on the ice immediately, eyes never leaving Yuuri. His movements are fluent, light and longing. Reaching out towards Yuuri. Mila knows nothing about skating more than anybody else. But as Victor takes of in to a jump, Mila wonders how anybody dare to do jumps like that, it looks absolutely deadly.  She turns to se both Phichit and Sara staring at Victor with stars in their eyes. Well. Maybe she's the only one whos not getting it. 

Sara looks glowing. But to Mila she always does. She's like the sun in Mila’s life, and she cant help but orbit around her, mezmiredes by her light.  _ Fuck _ , Milas a pining mess. Sara’s a goddess and Mila should just summon up the courage to tell her, ask to worship her.

Mila doesn't realize she has been staring at Sara for quite some time until the music stops. She turns away from Sara to the ice where Victor stands in the middle, back to them. His hand on his heart, the other one reaching towards Yuuri how’s still standing on the ice next to the barrier. Yuuri’s hands cover his mouth, tears spilling down his face. Victor takes of and gets to Yuuri in a second. When he removes Yuuri’s hands to find a big smile on his lips as tears continue to tread down his cheeks. 

Phicht looks a mix of horrified and joyus. Sara has tears in her eyes, hands clasped in front of her. Mila feels as lost as ever around feelings, sort of like she has a hangover. This episode is really putting her thru the wringer. She feels dizzy, like she’s lulled in to some sort of dream. She really doesnt mean to, but suddenly, her hand is in Saras again and Mila’s tugging her towards her. As Sara turns all Mila can do is to let it all flow out of her, throwing precaution to the wind.

“I love you. I'm in love with you” She breathes. Saras eyes widen, purple and glittering, her mouth gaping. Mila holds her breath, afraid to move.

Victors voice cuts thru the static between them as the couple on the ice has made their way back to them. 

“Lunch? I know a great place down the road” Victor says, as he opens the door to exit the ice. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the Sara/MIla part you should head over to the series page and read part: 10 1/2 - Talk to me (Don't speak). 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't insult the people close to Yuuri Katsuki. 
> 
> Aka. Yuuri and Victor run in to some people that aren't as excited about their relationship as the Catfish crew and Phichit and Yuuri will have none of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Happy New Year. I hope you had a good night. 
> 
> Im sorry this is a little later than it usually is, this chapter didn't exist in the timeline from the starts and didn't exist at all before yesterday so thats why. I felt as I read thru the story that some interactions were missing and hence this chapter was born. I hope you like it.

The walk back to the rink is a quiet affair, both of them snuggle up in big thick coats and scarfs, arms warped around each other to protect against the wind that stings their cheeks. Yuuri is still in Victor’s jacket with his nose buried deep in to the collar, letting the smell of Victor’s cologne fill him, reminding him of the night before when they were wrapped around each other. Yuuri drew in another deep breath, trying to map out the smell so he wouldn't forget it when he went back to his cold and lonely life in Detroit.

Last night had been amazing. Being with Victor had been everything and so much more than Yuuri had ever fantasized, both about Victor and Vitya. He was ecstatic that this had been his first time. It felt right, safe. Victor had taken such good care of him and it had felt so good. Noting compared to masturbating. This had felt like more, like he was entirely claimed by Victor. It was amazing.

They made it thru the lobby and into the skating area. Unlike this morning, the rink was now occupied by two skaters circling the bigger ice, one lone figure watching from the sidelines. They didn't seem to notice the pair coming in. The telltale sound of blades scraping patterns into the hard surface was all that could be heard as the boys on the ice practiced what looked like different step sequences. Yuuri immediately recognize Yuri Plisetsky, one of the top junior skaters in the world. He’s almost completely certain that the person watching is Victor’s coach Yakov Feltsman. Is Victor going to introduce him? What will Yuuri say? Nerves rise up and goosebumps spread across his skin. He really wants to make a good impression. Yakov is the closest thing Victor has to family if all of the fanboy researching Yuuri has done over the years is anything to go by. Yuuri needs to make a good impression, make sure Yakov approves. Yuuri never gets a chance though, Victor grabs tighter at Yuuri’s waist, turning them away from the rink towards a hallway filled with doors.

“Here’s all the other facilities of the rink, like the gym, a small bedroom and of course the studio.” Victor explains, leading Yuuri into one of the rooms. The wall to the right is covered in floor to ceiling mirrors while the white wall opposite the door they came in from has a barre attached to it. At the end of the room Yuuri spots a separate barre and an audio system. Its clean and bright and feels nothing like Minako’s homey studio.

“Is it okay if we’re here? Nobody needs it right now?” Yuuri asks.

“No, the juniors will be on the ice for the afternoon with Yakov and I think Gosha and Millikai will probably be doing some jump practicing on their own. None of them are big on dance so we should be fine.” Victor explains as he starts removing his jacket, scarf and gloves. Yuuri follows his lead and soon he’s stepping out of his shoes and on to the dancefloor. Victor halts for a second, picking up his phone from his jacket, then smiles apologetic.

“Sorry. I-. I should take this. I won’t be long  promise!” Victor says and Yuuri smiles warmly at him, nodding.

“Of course. I’ll just be here.” Yuuri agrees and with a final nod Victor moves out of the room, pressing his phone to his ear.

Yuuri stares at himself in the mirror and can’t help but smile widely at his reflection.The black workout clothes he’s borrowed of Victor is deninetly to big, collar almost slipping over his shoulder showing of a number of purple arks. The sleeves are to long as well, forming mittens around his hands. He rolls them up his forearms, checking the fold of the pants as well before he steps up to the barre and starting his warm up routine. It's not the one they use at school, it's an old pattern of movements drilled in to him since childhood. He can almost hear Minako counting as he does, calling out names in french as he bends his body, moving it to warm it, stretch it.

After a few exercises he moves on to the floor, moving more freely to gather warmth in his body. Pirouettes, kicks, and tondues. As the muscle memory takes over Yuuri lets his mind wander. Why didn't Victor introduced him to Yakov? Was he embarrassed by Yuuri? Did he not think this would last? Well, Yuuri was going so of course. It wouldn't last. Would it? Yuuri desperately wanted it to. Wanted to be Victor’s. These 24 hours had been as picked from a dream. Would it come crashing down now? Yuuri stops and catches his breathing, staring up at the ceiling. No, Victor wouldn't just throw Yuuri away. Victor is so warm and kind and wouldn't hurt Yuuri for his own needs. Could Yuuri be enough? Could Yuuri keep Victor's interest and keep surprising him. Victor who has the world at his feet. But Yuuri knew Victor better now, knew better. Victor has insecurities, feels lonely and most shockingly of all, Victor adores Yuuri. Had said so, called him his last night.

With a deep sigh Yuuri moves back to the coats, picks up his phone and opens his music app. He opens the song to his favorite routine, one he had choreographed himself last semester. It’s an easy enough routine, almost comforting. It has all his favorite moves, jumps and spins. The focus is on emotion more than fast pace moves.

He moves thru it, muscle memory taking over again as he  flows into the music, moving with it, letting the music take the lead as he moves within it. It’s a rather short routine, the assignment being a solo for two minutes. When the song ends and Yuuri’s stops, a little breathless, he realizes he’s no longer alone.

A sandy blond man stands next to the door, eyeing him. He has dark eyes, a sharp nose and round cheeks, wearing a team russia jacket and black slacks. He’s probably around Yuuri’s age.  Yuuri’s minds racing. The jacket should mean that this is someone who skates at this rink but Yuuri dosent recognize him.

“Oh-. I’m sorry I didn't know know anybody wanted the room.” Yuuri says, shrinking in on himself as he moves back to the audio station, eyes cast down. The man walks with him down the room, stiff smile on his face.

“No trouble, I wasn't planning on using the studio I just heard music and wanted to check it out. I haven't seen you before. “ The man says, accent rougher than Victor’s, but not as bad as Georgi’s. Yuuri feels very uncomfortable. There is something about this that feels wrong. The way the man looks at him, follows Yuuri as he moves away.

“No. Well. I’ve never been here before. I’m here with someone.” Yuuri explain, moving back towards the dance floor, avoiding eye contact trying to signal that he dosent want to talk.

“You’re dancing was very beautiful. Who are you here with then? Not too many have access to this area.” The man says, matching Yuuri’s every step.

“Um. I-. I came with Victor?” Yuuri says, trying to stop the stuttering and insecure tone in his voice. The mention of Victor’s name seem to stop the man though, now standing a meter away from Yuuri, frowning.

“Victor? What?” The man says, eyes hardening.

“I-. Yes.” Yuuri says, taking another step back.

“You’re Yuuri?” He asks, still sounding in disbelief. This man knows who Yuuri is? Why? How? Does that mean that Yuuri would know him too, is this one of Victor’s ‘colleges’?

“I am. “ Yuuri agrees. The man’s smile sharpens, eye’s dark.

“Well, well. Didn't Mr world champion catch himself a nice boy toy. I must say I think you're much prettier that the last one.“ The man says, hard smirk on his face. For a second, Yuuri’s stomach drops as a cold feeling of dread spreads in his body. Thoughts of being used, of being thrown away race thru his mind. He feels his chest clenching up, breath becoming rigid.

A memory surfaces in all of the panic. It’s a small one, nothing life changing as saying ‘I love you’ or giving your body to someone for the first time, but comforting nonetheless. It happened that morning, in Victor’s bathroom.

 

Yuuri had been teasing about all of Victor’s facial products lined up on the bathroom sink as Victor tried to dig out a new toothbrush for Yuuri in the low cupboards. When he had found it, Victor turned and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s still bare thigh. Victor’s small beard stubbles tickled the sensitive skin and Yuuri yelped, jumping to the side. This, of course, lead to a chase all around the apartment where Victor tried to tickle Yuuri senseless, Maka jumping and barking along. They had eventually found their way back to the bathroom and Victor had lifted Yuuri up on the bathroom counter and insisted on brushing Yuuri’s teeth for him. It was so weird and cute and Yuuri had smiled thru the whole thing, Victor scolding him for not sitting still. After some bantering they changed places and Yuuri had shaved Victor. It had been tricky and he had too stand on his tiptoes to reach but the trust there was so sweet, magnetic.

 

The memory floods air into Yuuri’s lungs and brings a wide smile to Yuuri’s lips as the unknown man’s still wickedly smiling at him, trying to push him of balance for some reason. He dosent know where the confidence comes from but Yuuri just smiles sweetly at him, tilting his head to the side.

“Well that’s good to hear. Since I plan on being the last. Only the best for the living legend right?”  Yuuri answers. He can hear his voice, laced with sarcasm and venom. No wonder Victor felt the need to hide who he is if this is what he has to deal with in his everyday life.

The man seems to have trouble finding a good comeback, gaping a few times before he straightens, eyes hard but smile back on his face.

“Oh but you won’t. No one is. Let me take you out instead, you don’t want to be thrown away about that soon to me has been.” The man pushes, and right then Yuuri has had enough. It probably isn't wise to anger strange men in foreign countries but Yuuri _dosent care._ You don't insult Victor Nikiforov in front of Yuuri Katsuki and get away with it, all the skating forums can testify to that. And you do not insult someone that Yuuri loves unscatherd ether. With his hardest stare, he locks his eyes with brown ones, not wavering.

“No.”

“No?” The man asks, confused.

“No. I don’t want you. I just want Victor.“

The man opens his mouth to say something but just then the door opens and Victor walks in stopping as he sees the two men standing in the middle of the room. He looks a little shocked and Yuuri, riding on some sort of confidence high reaches his hands towards Victor, beckoning him to him.

“Hi love.” Yuuri says, smiling his warmest softest smile. Yuuri needs to be strong for them if this is some place Victor dosent get to be weak. Yuuri suddenly remembers the fight from yesterday and bems a little brighter, pouring every ounce of love he has in to making Victor feel safe. It only takes a second for Victor to cross the dancefloor and folding himself around Yuuri, lips pressing into Yuuri’s temple as Yuuri wraps his arm around Victor’s waist.

“Hi darling” Victor says, lips still pressed against his skin and Yuuri hums for a second, pleasure of being so close again vibrating thru his body.

“I missed you.” Yuuri says and Victor's breath hitches for a second.

“Millikai, I see you have meet the wonderful Yuuri Katsuki. I hope you have shown you’re most hospitable side. “ Victor says and there it is. Yuuri hadn't noticed it before but there is a change in Victor's voice. This one is like the one in all of the interviews and videos Yuuri has seen. It's a little sharper then when Victor is relaxed, hard. Yuuri already hates it. Yuuri dosent care about Milikai anymore, turing his full attention to Victor.

“Always. Not very good to leave your gustest in dance studios though?” Milikai answers.

“Can I dance for you now?” Yuuri asks, completely cutting of their conversation. He and Victor only have so much time and Yuuri would rather not spend it with someone as hostile as this person. Victor turns his face back to Yuuri, soft smile on his lips as a hand come up to caress the side of his face.

“I would love that. You will excuse us Milikai? I don’t want to be _rude_.” Victor states, not looking away for a second. Yuuri smiles bright and steps out of Victor’s hold to move towards the player. Milikai seems to get the hint, huffing something under his breath and vanishing out the door.

“What will you show me?” Victor asks as he slides down the mirrored wall, sitting down on the hardwood floor.

“I was thinking the solo I did last fall.” Yuuri explains, fiddling with his phone to get the song back to the start.

“The one you choreographed yourself?”

“Mmhm” Yuuri agrees and looks up meeting bright blue eyes smiling with mirth.

“The one about me?”

Yuuri bushes deep red. He had completely forgotten that he had told Vitya that. It had felt so safe then, laying on his bed in Detroit revealing secret after secret into the phone to someone without a known face. He had never thought about having to come face to face with Vitya when he had confessed that he was Yuuri’s sole inspiration when coregrafing his solo piece. Victor smiles even brighter at Yuuri’s reaction, biting his lip.

“Then I can’t wait to see it.”

Yuuri breathes out, thankful for the fact that he dosent have to answer with words. That he can show Victor his feelings with dance instead.

Yuuri presses play and hurries to the center of the floor during the ten second silence before the music starts, sitting down with his legs stretched in front of him, ankles tensed, toes relaxed. He takes a deep breath as he folds his hands in his lap, palms up.

The soft tunes of a piano starts and Yuuri’s right leg come up towards his chest, sliding back down as the left mimics the movement. He brings both back up to his chest then before folding them out, hands places on the sides of his body, fingers on the floor. He pushes his legs back before rolling over to his stomach, stretching his back up, pushing of the floor with one leg high in the air. The music continues to lull monotonously as he tucks his head in, rolling over his back in a somersault, gaining enough speed to come back up on his feet.  

For a second he just stands there, letting the feeling of longing and love wash over him, lead him in his next movement. The music changes and Yuuris body follows, reaching and then stopping as he changes direction, searching for someone he has, but cant find. He moves in to a piruett, folding his leg in and out to do a few more rotations before sliding out of it in to a jump - tempo increasing as he continues to pour his heart out towards a someone out there who is reaching back but not touching. The music changes again and Yuuri follows, movements becoming less desperate, more content as they reveal all of him, giving himself over and then the music stops and Yuuri stands there, heart in hands reached out towards Victor, the most precious gift he can give.

Victor is of the floor faster than Yuuri has time to process what is happening, throwing himself in Yuuri’s embrace, lips crashing. The kiss, deepens fast as Victor clings to Yuuri, like if he dosent hold on hard enough Yuuri will slip away.

“Thank you.” Victor whispers against his lips. “Thankyouthankyouthank-.”

The door burst open and both Yuuri and Victor yelp in shock, grabbing at each other before turning their attention towards the door. Yakov Feltsman steps in, jaw clenched hard before he start firing rapid sentences in harsh russian. Yuuri doesn't understand whats being said but it dosent seem to be anything pleasant by the way Victor tenses in his arms. His left hand is on Yuuris right hip and the other one is resting on Yuuri’s neck. They are very much still embracing and its kind of weird but Yuuri doesn't dare to move away when Victor is this stif, eyes hard. Yakov continues to go on and on and Victor says nothing so Yuuri says nothing because what is he supposed to do? When Yakov eventually stops, Victor sighs and then looks back down at Yuuri, small smile on his lips. It’s nowhere near as bright as the one he wore just minutes ago. It’s sad and strained and hurts to look at.  

“Yakov, this is Yuuri Katsuki” Victor says in english as he looks back at Yakov. Yakov answers in another fit of russian and Victor sighs even deeper and something dark and hard starts to take root in Yuuris stomach as he can visibly see the mask he now knows Victor wears around the media and in competitions slide in over his features. Yuuri takes half a step out of Victors embrace, still holding on hard with his left hand to show that he’s not leaving. He extends his right arm for a proper western greeting.

“Hello Mr. Feltsman, it's nice to meet you.” Yuuri says, politely.

Yakov stares at his hand for a second before tentatively reaching forward grabbing it in a tight grip before hastily dropping Yuuri’s hand.

“I understand Vitya is infatuated by you but it is no reason to slack of. Bringing this circus here has been a mistake and it has been immature. Vitya has a responsibility to Russia and right now he is throwing away precious training time playing with you. I can not except it and I think you should leave.” Yakov states in english, every word directed at Yuuri. Victor tenses in his arms again and Yuuri’s resolve to behave, snaps.

“Victor has no responsibility to anything. If he dosent want to skate, he dosent have to.” Yuuri explain. Yakov’s eyes widened in shock before he turns a disturbing shade of red, jaw clenched.

“See. Bad influence. Vitya is a champion. A star. Many count on him to excel. He has a contract.” Yakov points out and Victor flinshes.

“Oh and contracts mean you can just order him around? That he can’t do anything you don't approve of? That you or Russia own him? I think that’s called slavery.” Yuuri challenges.  He’s boiling with rage, trying not to spill over. The conversations with Victor crying in to the phone receiver form across the atlantic crosses Yuuri’s mind and with more power then before he pushes on before Yakov can counter his statement.

“Victor has won more medals and raised more money than any other skater in the world. He deserves to do what he wants, he deserves to be happy. Isolating him, driving him into the ground will break him. Would break anyone. I will not stand for it and neither should you. You’re his coach. You’re supposed to protect him. To make sure he takes care of himself. Not bring him to the verge of tears two days in a row.” Yuuri bites out before trying to take a deep breath to calm down. He looks up at Victor, afraid that he might have overstepped. Victor is looking at him too, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. For a moment Yuuri think that he screwed up, That Victor will pull away and tell Yuuri that he’s wrong. He can hear Yakov starting to yell in russian again, sounding angrier than before. Yuuri pais him no mind, all that matters is Victor. Victor who’s face slowly dust with a gorgeous pink blush and a heart shaped smile, fingers on Yuuris neck coming up to caress Yuuri’s cheek. He then turns, bringt and genuine smile towards Yakov.

“Yakov we're leaving. You can think about what Yuuri said. He goes home tonight so we can talk about this tomorrow. Byee!” Victor states as he grips Yuuri’s hand and tugs him out of the room leaving Yakov fuming.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Ask me stuff or let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry. It will be okay though, at some point.

Victor pushes Yuuri up against the empty wall of the pristine locker room. It looks nothing like Phichit’s rinks locker room in detroit. This is all white and silver, cold and empty in all its glory. Much like Victor seem to feel about his victories now a days. Beautiful and expected, and completely empty. 

Victor presses so close it squeezes the breath out of Yuuri. Like he needs to be closer, like he wants to crawl under Yuuri’s skin and build a home there. His breath is rigid and his hands grasp at Yuuri’s back for purchase. It’s desperate. Raw. It tell tells everything that has been nothing but an emotional roller coaster this past day. It’s been so long in the making, texting and talking for so long. Knowing everything about each other but knowing nothing to prove that it was more than a fantasy. Then there was doubts and anticipation. What ifs and fears. All to be broadcast for the world so see.  Meeting had been an explosion of emotions which Yuuri still feels in his veins, drumming with the beat of his pulse. There were tears and joy and so much comfort. 

The last hour have been a reality check. Not everyone will support this. Not everyone will be happy for them like the Catfish crew and Phichit. Fans might rave, Yuuri’s parents might fuss, the media will rip thru everything they can find about Yuuri and leave it exposed for the world to see, reval in. Victor’s rinkmates might keep pushing him down, Yuuri’s classmates might do the same. Yakov certainly made his point clear. What right has Yuuri to stand next to the light that is Victor Nikiforov? The star, the legend that outshines the world. 

Victor presses his nose into the juncture of Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, breathing deep. Yuuri can’t help but wonder if it smells like the both of them - him still being in Victor’s clothes. Yuuri grips at Victor too, holding tightly around his waist trying to calm his racing mind, fighting not to let the anxiety tethering on the edges of his mind to break thru. Yuuri can’t burden Victor with his shortcomings. Yuuri feels like his heart is breaking in a million pieces. Being with Victor has been a dream. A dream too good to be true. It never occurred to him what he would do if this went well, what he would do when he would have to be separated from Vitya. Nothing has ever felt like this before. Like he’s withering at the edges, breaking apart from the inside out. He doesn't know what to do. How to stop the pounding and crashing of his heart against his rib cage.

He might not even survive getting on the plain with the pain in his heart. He has loved everything about meeting Victor. It's better than he could have ever dreamed. But what now? Will the excitement of not knowing who is on the other side of the phone die now that they’ve meet? What are they? Boyfriends? But long distance never works. Isn't that what they say? Victor can't move to Detroit. His whole life is in Saint Petersburg. Coach, rinkmates, dog, apartment, friends. And Yuuri has, school? Phichit? Some other friends? Could Yuuri move?

He could. He probably would. But he can’t ask that of Victor, put that pressure on him. Victor probably doesn't want Yuuri to stay. Because moving in together would be to soon. Right? Victor probably wouldn't want that. 

And what about Hasetsu. If dancing didn’t work out, Yuuri was suppose to go home. Help his family with the onsen, meet Mari’s boyfriend. Go see the Nishigori’s, play with the triplets.  

Yuuri realises he doesn't care to much about were right now, as long as he can be with Victor. The realisation is to much. The fear of abandonment overflows in Yuuri. Everything is a turmoil in his mind, never stopping. He feels his breath becoming shallower and shallower, airways constructing.

Victor mumbles something against his collarbone, snapping Yuuri out of his mind. 

“What?” He whispers in to Victor’s hair, breath catching against the anxiety constricting his breathing. 

“Nobody ever stood up for me like that.” Victor repeats. He’s still clinging to Yuuri, not looking up. The realisation washes over Yuuri like a wave. Victor is bright, like the sun - but he haven't been feeling that way for a long time. Victor is not happy like this. In this world with these people. The realisation hurts more than the upcoming separation. The thought of leaving Victor with the feeling of having to take shit like both Milikai and Yakov just spit out turns the turning anxiety in his bloodstream to rage. Yuuri clenches his hands behind Victors back, trying to calm himself down. Its to many emotions, to intense. 

“I hate that” Yuuri finally admits when hiss breath has evened out again. Victor shrugs, like its no big deal and Yuuri just wants to shake him. Demand that he understand that he has so much more value than just winning medals. He dosent though. The situation still feels to raw and delicate to do anything. So he just holds Victor closer, caressing his back. 

“I want you to always feel safe” Yuuri says instead. Victor raises his head from Yuuri’s neck and it feels like it's been an eternity since he got to stare into those azure eyes. There are tears sparkling in them and he smiles softly. One hand releasing the crushing grip he has of Yuuri’s shirt and bring it up to cup Yuuri’s face, leaning in to softly press their lips together. 

The door burst open, because of course it does - nothing seems to be left alone in this god forsaken ice rink, Victor sighs and dislodges himself from Yuuri, one hand lacing its fingers with Yuuri’s as two blond teenagers come into the room, both carrying skates. The shorter one, the one with fierce green eyes that Yuuri immediately recognizes as Yuri Plisetsky freezes as he sees them, the other one continuing into the room towards the lockers only acknowledging them with a nod. Yuri first looks at Victor, taking a deep breath but inflating as son as his eyes land on Yuuri. He startles and then a small blush starts creeping up his cheeks.  _ Huh. Weird.  _ Yuri says something to Victor in russian and Victor smiles that awful hollow smile again and answers. The answer seems to only infuriate the yough skater who starts yelling and  _ seriously there is so much yelling in this place.  _ Yuuri rubs the space between his eyebrows just to not furrow them again. The russians seems to have some sort of fight? Maybe? One of them is yelling and Victor is all cool and hollow and Yuuri hates it. He really needs it to stop. 

“I’m sorry-.” Yuuri cuts in making the both of them stop. “Are you angry at me for something?” He turns to the blond teenager who startles again, thn blushens and then looks down on at the floor. 

“No.” He mumbles and kicks the ground. Next to him, Victor snickers.

“He thinks you're to good for me. I was just agreeing.” Victor chimes in and now it's Yuuris turn to startle, looking back at Victor. His smile is a little softer now, more genuine. 

“I- What?” Yuuri asks because that’s just weird. If anything should not Yuri feel the opposite? Victor is a skating legend and Yuuri is a so so good dance student. Clearly the scale is tipped the other way. 

“Mhm!” Victor says. “I’ve shown him your dancing videos that you sent me and he was very impressed. Uses some of it for one of his skating programs for next season, right Yura?” Victor says, turing back to the teenager. 

Yuri looks completely betrayed, beet red and gaping at them. Eyes daring between Yuuri and Victor.

“Shut up!” He yells, straightening as he stares Yuuri down. “You’re dancing is cool okay. Don’t let this old idiot turn you into something boring.” 

“Oh uhm-. Thanks. I-. I won't?” Yuuri agrees because he’s really not use to this kind of confrontation. He’s had to deal with too many angry people today. His quota is up for like this entire year after this trip. Yuri seems content with that, nodding thoughtfully. 

“Good. You made Yakov super angry so Lilia came and got him because she said ‘It’s not beauty to yell at children Yakov’ and then he started yelling at her so. We got to leave early so that's cool.” Yuri shrugs. 

“Oh. uhm. I’m glad I could be of service?” Yuuri says, wondering why everything he says seems to be a question. Maybe because everything here is so weird. It feels like he fell thru the looking glass. 

The other teenager comes forward to introduce himself. He seems less on edge than the rest of the rink - which isn't really hard since his rink mates consist of people who wear to much makeup (Georgi), win an obscene amount of medals (Victor), seem to have some sort of passive aggressive fight with everyone (Milikai) and one that seems to literary fight with everyone (Yuri). Alexander is bright and bubbly and reminds Yuuri a little of Phicht. Perhaps they’ve met thru competitions. Yuuri can’t remember. Alexander also praises Yuuris dancing, talks about who Victor lights up when Yuuri calls. Yuri Plisetsky has taken refuge to the lockers to change and comes back in far too much leopard print for Yuuri’s liking. They walk out of the locker room with the two boys.

“How long are you here for?” Alexander ask.

“Oh” Yuuri says, searching the walls for a clock. He finds one right above the entrance to the rink. “We’re supposed to leave for the airport soon. “ Yuuri’s stomach drops and Victor squeezes his hand. He is not ready. 

“What? Didn't you just get here like yesterday?” Yuri asks, brows furrowed.

“Yeah but the show only has so many days. And I have school” Yuuri answers, shrugging a little before he casts his eyes down. 

Soon the crew starts filtering back. Yuuri takes one last look at the rink before following them out to the car. 

Yuuri and Victor take refuge to the far back of the the rented minivan, tangeling limbs as much as possible. Victor’s head is resting on Yuuri’s shoulder, fingers trailing lazy patterns on Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuris arm is around him, hand idly stroking thru his hair. Yuuri’s thigh is on top of Victor’s. Tangled as close as they can while still sitting up in the car. They haven't spoken since they got in. 

In the front seat Leo drives as Phichit flicks with the radio, russian pop songs creating a soft soundtrack. Seung Gil sits next to them, looking out the window at Saint Petersburg passing by. In the seat behind the driver seat, Mila and Sara are whispering to each other next to Minami and Cao Bin. 

Victor turns his head, resting his forehead right above Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri leans into the touch, leans in to Victor. He wants to savour this. The intimacy, the closeness. He wants to be able to remember it forever. 

“I don't want you to go. I don't want to be without you.” Victor whispers, quietly so only Yuuri heers. Yuuri’s breath hitches, heart pounding even harder in his chest as tears starts to burn in his eyes. Yuuri turns to, foreheads touching now. With eyes closed, he confesses. 

“I’m so scared. I’m so scared. I’m terrified that this will end. I don’t know if I could survive it.” It feels like such a silly thing to say, cliché and empty. Something that you just say. But it isn't. Yuuri heart throbs in his chest and it feels like poison is serging thru his veins, numbing him. His heart break and breaks and breaks as he imagine going back to Detroit without Victor’s warmth, Victor’s light. He takes a shaky breath, trying so hard not to fall apart. Victor’s hands find his, lacing fingers together, holding him down, grounding him. 

“Don’t be Yuuri. Not with me. Never with me.” 

It hits Yuuri straight in the heart. He looks up, eyes meeting with beautiful, azure ones. It's like a damn bursting, words tumbling out. 

“I don’t want to be without you. I’m afraid of so many things. That you won’t want me, that this has been a dream, that you’ll get tired of me. I don’t know what to do.“ Tears has started streaming down his cheeks as he hiccups the words out. Yuuri tries furiously to wipe them of, ashamed of his lack of control, of his emotions running amok. Victor’s hands land on his, stopping their motions. After a breath, Yuuri dares to meet his eyes again. 

Fat tears slowly tickle their way down Victors cheeks, startling Yuuri out of his fraid and racing mind. 

“I want you. I want you more than I want anything, maybe ever. More than new jumps, more than gold medals, money. Nothing makes me feel like you do. Even before you came. You see me like no other. Hear me like no other. I feel like  _ me _ with you, and having you here, holding you, just makes it feel real. That your not just something in my dreams. You are everything I wished for and more.” Victor breaths, studying Yuuris every reaction.

Yuuri feels like he can’t breath as Victors words sink in. It’s not a scary or retardant breathlessness. Its soft, light and warm and chases the fear that flows in him, slowly, being replaced by this new, tingeling joy. Words escape him. Instead he pulls Victors hands from his cheeks, pressing kisses to his palms. Victor shivers under the administrations. He too seems breathless. 

“What do you want Yuuri? I don’t know if I can give it to you but I want to.” Victor finally admits when the silence starts feeling heavy. The car rocks them, reminding them of their limited time together. Yuuri takes a breath, steadies himself and searches his own mind. What does he want, if he can be selfish. His hands steacy in Victor’s, lacing fingers together again. 

“I want you. Most of all I want you. I want do work with dance. I could perform or teach. I- I want to go home to Japan. See my family. If not to live there than at least to visit.” At the last admittance Yuuri casts his eyes down. He feels like he should have more to show for when he goes home. He’s not good enough yet but he misses it. He misses the quiet of Hasetsu and his mother cooking, his sisters teasing and his father’s steady presence. He misses the warm water of the onsen and not feeling like he’s out of his depth.  He would love to show Victor all of it, share it. 

Victor’s hand find Yuuri’s chin, tilting his face up. 

“When the season is over in april, I can come to you in Detroit. You can show me your entire life. I can stay, if you’d like, until you graduate. Maybe we can check with Phichit’s coach if I can do som training at their rink? Otherwise we’ll think of something.. And then, if you want, we can go to Hasetsu after graduation. Or something else. We can plan until then. But if you leave and I don't know when I will see you again i don't think I can let you go.” Victor says and it's everything. It's the most beautiful plan Yuuri has heard in his life, nodding furiously. It's still hard to find words, emotions overflowing. Only one prase comes to mind, summoning up all that he feels. 

“I love you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri's time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count? What chapter count? *hands out traditional Swedish kladdkaka (sticky cake) and runs and hides*. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote a Little Mermaid Au that can be found here; [Under the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385647) . It has gorgeous art. Go check it out.

**_160205_ **

Victor doesn't know how long he sits in the airport, watching the wall that Yuuri rounded  to get to security before walking on to the gate. He has planted himself at a bench that rests against a wall in the entrance hall, people rushing by to get to their flights. He doesn't see them. He feels empty. The second Yuuri’s warmth left him the numb feeling started flooding back in. He dosent notice when he started crying. The tears starting to trail down his cheeks and drip down on his thighs. Its slow and trickling, cracking his skin as it itches under the wet streaks.

After an unknown time, Lilia appears. Apparently there are pictures on news sites and on social media. Headlines in big bold black letters about how Russia's living skating legend are sitting bawling his eyes out at Pulkovo - staring in front of him as if he’s gone crazy. Lilia, always there to support the skates emotional cripples, drags him up, hooks her arm with his and stands tall and regal as she always does and carefully pulls him out. She pushes him into her black volkswagen and drives him home. She stops on the way to buy take out and then leads Victor, like a child, all the way up to his apartment. The only reason, Victor thinks, that they don’t end up at her apartment instead is because Victor has Makka. And, as Lilia always does, she knows that he probably needs her right now. Lilia places him at the kitchen table, puts the food and utensils in front of him and order him to eat as she makes herself tea. Makka whines a little but places herself at Victor’s feet as he monotonously move food into his mouth, chews and swallows.

“Victor” Lilia calls, and it's softer than he has ever heard her speak. He looks up, even if he dosent want to hear it. She looks at him for a minute before she speaks again. “I’m glad you have found someone that you care this much about. I’m sorry that you are hurting right now.” She states. Victor can’t remember seeing her since the screaming match with Yakov he had rink side two days ago.

“Who told you?”

“Yuratchka called, yelling about you sitting at the airport. About the magazines. He was worried.” She states. Of course. For all the bite little Yuri Plisetsky is, he is more caring then most. It’s just hidden under layer after layer of teenage hormones and fear of being abandoned. Victor should spend more time with him, make more of an effort.

“He’s very sweet.” Victor says. And Lilia schoffs because sweet is not a word many uses about Yura these days.

“He’s stubborn and emotional. Much like someone else I know. You just act out in different ways” Lilia says, finally sitting down at the table.

Victor chuckles, a couple of years ago all Yuri wanted was to be like Victor. Now he would gag if someone suggested it. Would threaten with destroying all of Victor’s records, taking all of his medals.

“You have not been emotionall in a long time Victor. You have been-.” Lilia seems to turn words over, trying to find the right one for a second before she continues. “Hollow. It’s not good. There is no passion, on or of the ice. You push to hard, your becoming stone.”

Tears well up in Victor’s eyes again because he can’t do this. He doesn't want to do this. He cant talk to Lilia about this, hash out over how he’s been feeling these last months. They have never been close like this. She has been a teacher, a choreograph. She has expectations, demands. Just like everyone in Victor’s life who he calls family. Everyone at the rink comes at a price. The condition of care and belonging being that he remains on top. The best. Victor loathes it. He didn't realize it before, how its been waying down on him. He dosent want it anymore. He wants Yuuri. Wants to fill his life and arms with the warmth that walked away from him in an airport a few hours ago. The feeling of being loved for who he is instead of what he is. But he can’t uproot now. He has contracts to fulfill, obligations to meet.

“If this makes you feel alive. Then live.” Lilia says, reaching out, patting his hand twice before pulling back.

A plan start forming in Victor’s mind, it's a sliver of light - hope. He swallows the last of the food. He looks up, smiles a little and nods.

“Thank you Lilia. I’m going to bed.” Victor says, smiling softly.

“Good. I’ll take Makka out for you.”

 

**_160206_ **

Yuuri wakes from his deep slumber by the blaring sound of his phone ringing obnoxiously close to his ear. Yuuri wince, patting desperately around him trying to find the source of the horrible noise. It feels like he have been in hibernation, tired and sluggish as his body feels heavy. He had no idea what time it was, or even what day it is.

He had come home from the airport, thrown his bag into one of the corners of his bedroom and fallen face first into the bed. He was still clothed, Victor’s work out pants hanging low on one hip, knot of lacing coming undone. Victor’s black sweater was twisted awkwardly around his torso. It still smelled like him and just the thought of Victor made Yuuri’s heart ache in his chest. His hand finally found the phone and cracked open his eyes to slide to answer. It was probably Mari, asking why he hasn't called in a while. Yuuri groaned in to the mic, hoping to convey his deepest feelings about talking on the phone at this moment.

“You too huh?” Victor’s smooth voice somes thru the receiver making Yuuri’s eyes shoot open.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Yuuri apologizes as he re-positions himself on the bed, wincing. “I thought it was someone else”

“Yuurriii, are you expecting other men to call you this late?” Victor whined. Yuuri removed the phone from his ear, spotting the clock on the top of the screen. 23.22. _Shit_.

“I’ve been asleep since we came home. I had no idea it was so late.”

“When did you land?”

“Three am. We had a layover in copenhagen.”

“You’ve been asleep for almost an entire day?”

“Yes” Yuuri admits, wincing again.

“Woah. Well that does ease my mind a bit. I was thinking you were avoiding me.” Victor says, sounding so small. Yuuri facepalms. He is already hurting Victor and they have barely been away from each other.

“Sorry.” He says, trying to think of something smoother to say. Something that would ease Victor's doubts.

“You couldn't help it if you were asleep”

“Still I-.”

“How was the flight?” Victor interrupts.

“It was okay.” Yuuri mumble back. It had not been okay.

“Yuuri.” Victor says, a little sterner. God he’s too good at reading him.  

“Fine. I cried the entire way. The flight attendants got so worried they started bringing us free drinks so I wouldn't get dehydrated and pass out.”  
“Oh darling i'm so sorry. “ Victor coos, form the other side of the atlantic. Yuuri clothes it. Want to hold him right now. “I miss you.” he says instead.

“I miss you to Yuuri. So much. It feels like it’s been forever already.” Victor agrees and it makes Yuuris heart sing. Yuuri bites down hard on his cheek to stop the tears that start swelling up in his eyes. He dosent want to cry anymore.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier.” Yuuri apologizes again.

“I know. Thank you. “ Victor says. “Can I see you?”

“Oh. But I probably look a mess.” Yuuri admits. He’s been sleeping for so long, he must look like crap.

“You are a beautiful mess in the morning Yuuri.” Victor teases.

“Victooooor” Yuuri whines and Victor giggles and its music to Yuuris ears, having him sound at least a little happy.

“Please” Victor begs and Yuuri sighs, feeling lighter now.

“Okay. But only because I adore you.”

He hears Victor sigh happily as he pulls the phone away from his ear to start the camera, hoping he dosent look as bad as he feels. He can do this, he has to do this.

 

**_160214_ **

**_Victor <3_ **

07.24

Good morning to the most beautiful boy in the world

Happy Valentines day

<3

[Image.jpg]

**_Me_ **

07.29

Morning beautiful

And I mean Makka ofc

That is an adorable picture of her

**_Victor <3_ **

Yuuuriiiii

So cruel

And on Valentines day!

Horrible

Aren't I cute in the picture too?

**_Me_ **

Are you at the rink?

What’s the time there?

Almost 15.30?

**_Victor <3_ **

Yes?

Why?

 

OMG YUURI

THESE ARE BEAUTIFUL

There are so many of them

Blue roses. How did you know I love blue roses?

I love them

Thank you

I love you <3

Everyone is jealous of here now

As they should

**_Me_ **

Im very happy you liked them

And that they arrived

Only the best for you

**_Victor <3_ **

Yuuri

<3

Can I call?

I want to show you how pretty they are

**_Me_ **

Im almost out the door heading for class

Call you when i’m on the bus?

5 min?

**_Victor <3_ **

Can’t wait <3 <3 <3

 

**_160307_ **

“Are they of?”

“Yes, yours too?”

“Mmhmm, I’m so hard for you already Yuuri. Just thinking about you touching me makes me ache.”

“Oh, I miss you so much. I-. I wanna-.”

“Yes Yuuri, tell me.”

“I wanna kiss you. All of you, everywhere.”

“Yes, please. Spoil me.”  
“Yes, I love that. Take care of you. Make sure you feel so good.”

“Aaah, Yuuri.”

“Mmh, haa. Yeees.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes, I’m thinking of you.”

“Does it feel good?”

“So so good. Mmmh. Victor. “

“Tell me. Tell me what you’re doing”

“I-. Mmmh. I’m thinking about when we were in your bed”

“Yees. You were so hot Yuuri.”

“Oh, mmh. And you, you took me in your mouth”

“Mmh, so good Yuuri. You tasted soo good.”

“Aah, Victor. “

“I wanna do it again. As soon as I see you im going to devour you.”

“Yes. Take all of me:”

“Oh. mmh. Are you stroking you’re pretty cock Yuuri?”

“Oh god Victor, you can’t say things like that.

“Mmmh, yesss”

“So good. You’re so sexy.”

“Ah, you to. So hot.”

“Aaah, You close?”

“Yes yes!”

“Do it, come for me.”

 

**_160310_ **

“Its okay Yuuri. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Are you somewhere safe? Do I need to call Phichit and get him to you?” Victor asks as he ascends the stairs of the stands, heading for the highest seets. He slumps down, leaning forward as adrenaline drums in his veins. Shoulders tense, keeping his breath steady.

There is no answer so Victor starts digging thru his bag, looking for his headphones as he starts catching Yuuris breathing.

“Okay, we’re breathing, okay. In on one two three four five, out on one two three four five. In for one two three-.” Victor continues as he rumages, finding them in the bottom and trying to shake the tangles out as he plugs them in. He exits the phone app, keeping Yuuri on the line as he continues to breath, hearing Yuuri breathing with him on the other end. He finds Phichit on messenger and sends him five messages in quick sequins, asking if he’s with Yuuri or if he knows where Yuuri is. He’s hoping that the fast notifications will get the thai skaters attention. It only takes a minute before there is an answer, Phicht stating that he’s at the rink but that Yuuri should be at home, if he didnt head out. Victor thanks him and then goes back to giving Yuuri his full focus, removing the headphones.

“Okay baby, in one two three four five, out on one two three four five.” Victor coaches.

“Kay, okay” Yuuri whispers and Victor’s heart sings at the sound of Yuuri’s voice, less panicked now than when he called, hyperventilation and weezing for help. This is the first real anxiety talk they have had since they met. Victor is so glad Yuuri still has the confidence in him to call him when this happens. He wants to be there for Yuuri, thru all of it.

“That’s it love you’re doing great.” Victor encourages. “Now, your in a happy place. It’s warm and soft and cuddly. Can you feel it? It’s so so nice.”

“Yes. Yes I can.” Yuuri brethes.

“Okay, tell me. Tell me where you are. “ Victor encourages.

“I’m with you. Were in my bed, hugging.” Yuuri answers, breath rushing out before he starts taking deep breaths again. Victor’s breath stutters, images of Yuuri in his bed a month ago, soundly asleep in the middle of the night courses thru his memory.

“That sound so good love. I’d love that.” Victor tucks his sock clad feet under him as they start to freeze a little. He probably should have taken his shoes with him up here.

When he hears that Yuuri’s breath is completely steady, Victor slumps back in the plastic chair of the arena. On the ice, Georgi and Milikai are in their own corners practicing different parts of their programs. Russia earned two places at worlds this year, one for Victor and one for Georgi. Milikai seems to be testing out some new elements for a new program. Perhaps for next year. It’s a little early, but Victor knows Milikai have signed up for multiple ice shows during the off season so maybe he’s thinking ahead. Georgi seems to be working on his quad sal. It’s his most consistent quad but as a figure skater you can never slack of. The body works best on muscle memory.

“How you feeling baby you ready to talk?” Victor ask as Yuuri continues to breathe deeply. Victor’s skates lies thrown to the side of the opening in the rink, laces tangled. He ripped them of as he came of the ice, Yuuri’s erratic pleading in his ear.

“Okay. Its okay. Now. A little shaky.” Yuuri says, breath catching a little.

“Good. I’m glad. You wanna talk about it?” Victor ask as he spots Yakov waking up to the rink, frowning. He’s definitely looking for Victor. He seems to spot the skates and start searching the bleachers for Victor. As he spots him, Victor gives an awkward wave. Just because Yakov is being an stuck up idiot, dosent mean Victor has to be. He can be the better person.

“No, I-. Let’s talk about it later.” Yuuri stutters in the receiver.

“You sure?” Victor asks. It usually works better if they talk it thru but if Yuuri’s in a bad place it might not be the best thing for now.

“Yes- I. I just wanna calm down.”

“Okay. Have I told you, that you are the prettiest sleeper in the world.” Victor teases, hoping that Yuuri is in the right mindset to receive the compliment. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. But Yuuri snorts and Victor smiles. God he misses him. Wishes he could hold him. He wonders what it would be like to actually be present during one of these attacks.

“You can’t know that. I woke up before you” Yuuri says and Victor can almost hear the small smile in his voice. That's the good thing about having gotten to know each other thru phone calls, every nuance of Yuuri’s vocie means something to Victor.  
“I woke up in the middle of the night, watched you for a while. So. Gorgeous.” Victor puntuates. Yuuri snickers.

“Weirdo.”

Victor mock gasps, but can’t stop the big smile that blooms on this lips. His eyes catch Yakov moving up the bleaches. Victor internely sighs. He has no motivation to deal with this right now. He’d rather stay on the phone with Yuuri for a little while longer.

“Vitya” Yakov says as he stands above him, looking down.

“Is that Yakov?” Yuuri asks, worry in his voice. They have gone over Victor’s and Yakov’s argument more than once since Yuuri returned to Detroit. Victor and Yakov haven’t even  mentioned it. Victor have gone back to skating like he usually does, Yakov have gone back to yelling about skating and nothing else. He can see it now, the tension in Yakov’s shoulders, the set in his jaw. There is another fight coming. It’s probably because he’s up here on the phone and not on the ice.

“Yeah. Yes it is. “ Victor admits, eyes cast down.

“Do you have to go?”

“No. No I can-.”

“It’s okay Victor, you should go. I just heard the door, I’m pretty sure Phicht just came home. And I have Vicchan.”

“Oh yeah. I might have texted him asking if he was with you. He probably got worried.”

“Oh. Alright. See then i'm covered. You go do your thing. Talk later?”

“Sure darling. Kisses.”

“Kisses.”

Victor puts the phone down and takes a deep breath before looking up, smile plastered on his face.

“Yakov! Nice to see you. Please sit down.” Victor says, faying innocence. He knows there is a fight coming, he’s not entirely sure what about.

“Vitya. Why are you not on the ice?” Yakov grumps, still standing.

“I had a call.” Victor states, shrugging. Yakov narrows his eyes.

“What call? Was it that american boy?”

“Yes. Yes it was.”

Yakov sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Distractions. These boys are always distractions.” Yakov says, crossing his arms in front of him. Victor sighs. He dosent want to argue. He just wants to get thru this season and then get to Yuuri. Everything can be settled after that.

“I’m gonna go skate.” Victor states, rising and starting to walking down the stairs. He only get a few steps before Yakov calls out after him.

“You’re publicist called. Said you haven't booked any ice shows this off season.” aah, so this is what the fight is about. Victor turns, sighing again.

“Yep. No ice shows this season. “ Victor blankly states.

“Why? You always do ice shows. It’s good for sponsors and the fans.”  
“I’m getting old Yakov, need to rest those joints.” Victor says chippery, tapping at his right knee.

Yakov frowns, vein on his forehead throbbing.

“Is this about this boy to?” Yakov asks.

“He’s not a boy Yakov. Yura and Alex are boys.”

“He looked like a boy.“ Yakov grumbles and Victor sighs again.

“I don’t want to talk to you about this. What I do during the off season is none of your business Yakov. Now let’s go down and you can yell about my step sequence and just prepare for World's.” He dosent stay to hear a response. He pads down in his sock clad feet, pulls his skates in to his lap and starts lacing them up properly to be able to stick his feet down them again.

 

**_160322_ **

“And then she said - Mr. Katsuki I think that that solo would be an beautiful addition to our show.”

“Wow amazing!”

“And then she said that I was her favorite in the graduating class and she thought I could do great things in the dancing community.”

“Yuuri that’s great!”

“Yeah, well they haven't decided what to do. And I still need to audition for the show so it’s not like its a sure thing.”

“Yuuri”

“And I don’t really have anything else to show them so maybe they'll think i'm a one trick pony -.”

“Yuuri.”

“Who knows maybe i’ll blow the audition anyway so why get my hopes up you know.”

“YUURI.”

“Ah. Yes?”

“Thats. Amazing. You’re amazing. You’re going to do great at the audition and then take it from there. “

“Well I'll probably fall on my ass and make a complete fool of myself-.

“Yuuri I believe in you. I think your dancing is beautiful. And very sexy.”

“Oh. Okay. Sexy, really?”

“So sexy.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to do it it? The show?”

“So bad.”

“Then we’re going to get you it. I’ll help.”

“Wait really?”

“Of course. You know what. Maybe I can ask Lilia? Would that help?”

“Lilia? As in Lilia Baranovskaya?”

“Yes! I think she was a ballerina at some point. She likes you. Or you know. She likes that you make me happy. I’m sure she would help. We could facetime choreography and lessons?”

“Yes!”

 

**_160330_ **

**_< 3 Yuuri <3_ **

15.03

Ganbatte Vituscka

You’re going to skate beautifully, like always.

 

15.45

Beautiful

Sooo good

Im crying

wait

WHAT

You were robbed

Def should have been a record

**_Me_ **

15.57

I still won love, its fine

It was almost a record

**_< 3 Yuuri <3_ **

16.01

Still think you got robbed

**_Me_ **

I’ll get you a record during the free dear

**_< 3 Yuuri <3_ **

I didnt mean it like that

You worked hard

You skated amazingly.

You deserved it

**_Me_ **

Gotta go handle reporters

Call you later?

**< 3 Yuuri <3**

Sure

Good luck

<3

 

**_160402_ **

“Mr Nikiforov, congratulations on your fifth world championship win and the new world record from your free skate. Can you comment on the airport incident in early february? Where you were seen crying in Pulkovo airport?” The reporter asks.

This press conference have been going on for what feels like an eternity. Victor just wants to get to the hotel, eat a lot of french fries and call Yuuri. He won’t though. He haven’t meet Chris in forever. They are going out - no exceptions.

“I had to be parted from someone who I care deeply about. “ Victor answers, camera smile soft and smooth as a flashes of light go of. Chris taps his nails against the table, silver medal hanging around his neck. They exchange a look. They are both so sick of these types of questions after so many years in the spotlight. Victor can’t wait to get out of here, shower and head out with Chris and his fiancé.

The reporters raise their hands again and the official directs the question to another reporter.

“Is this someone a significant other? There have been nothing about this on your social media or official statements.”

“There is someone special in my life, how we choose to display that love is between me and that person.” If Victor could decide he would scream to the entire world that he's deeply in love with the most beautiful man and kindest soul in the universe but he dosent. He and Yuuri haven't discussed how they will present their relationship to the media. They  will be exposed when the show airs but until then they will have to work out a plan. Besides this has little to do with figure skating.

The questions continue for a few more minutes and then the staff member calls it to a close. Victor is up and out before anyone has time to ask for a private interview. Yakov’s hand lands on his shoulder just as he makes it out of the room, phone already halfway out of his pocket.

“Interviews Vitya.” He says, as if he read Victor’s mind. Victor shrugs the hand of, letting the phone slide back into the pocket as he turns. He dosent bother to smile.

“Not tonight Yakov. I have plans.”

“Vitya I swear to god if your going to the hotel just so you can talk to that boy-.”

“That ‘boys’ name is Yuuri and you have no right or cause to talk about him this way. I’m sick and tired of it. I’m going to the hotel to shower and then go out with one of the few friends that I have. If I call my boyfriend during that time it is none of your business and you have made perfectly clear that you only care about my skating.“ Victor wheezes between his teeth, turning and stomping of. He only gets two steps, before Chris slips his arm in Victors and matches his strieds.

“Lets get hammered!” He leans in and whispers in Victor’s ear as they exit the arena.

 

“And he has the pre-.” Hick. “prettiest eyes, oh my god Chris his eyes. Did I show you the picture?” Victor grabs for his phone again, pulling up the picture app.

“Yeees, Victor you showed me multiple pictures. He’s very delicious.” Chris agrees as he fills both their glasses again. Massumi sits back in his chair, arm around Chris’s chair, chuckling. He’s remaining somewhat sober tonight. It’s a good thing. Victor isn’t sure they would make it back to the hotel if there wasn't a responsible adult who isn't hammered with them.

“He is delicious Chris. His mouth, his cock. Everything about him is delicious.” Victor sludders, twirling his newly filled wine glass between his fingers.

“Sounds amazing.” Chris purred as he leans towards Massumi, kissing him right below his ear. “I know someone else who has a delicious-.”

“Okay, no more wine for you!” Massumi interrupted as he takes the glass from Chris hands, making Chris pout.

“Victor gets to have all the fun.” Chris ponts out.

“No fun. Not since right after europeans. I miss him so much.” Victor whine.

“Well were in America? Can’t we go see him? How far can it bee?” Chris question.

“Twelve hours, if we drive.” Victor pout.

“Outh. This county is to big. “ Massumi point out.

“I really love him, I never felt anything like this before”

“Whoa, I’ve never heard you use the L word before. How wondrous. Now I have to meet him. You’ll let me be best man at you’re wedding right?” Chris prodds as Victor’s face heat up. Suddenly his brain is filled with images of Yuuri in a tuxedo under pink sakuras smiling softly.

One month, one month and then he would be with Yuuri.

“Yes. I would like that very much.” Victor admitted. Blush booming on his cheeks.

 

**_160405_ **

Yuuri’s balancing some of his school books on his hips and groceries in one arm as he’s trying to unlock the door to the apartment. On the inside he can hear Vicchan whining, obviously catching on to the fact that Yuuri is outside trying to get in. Just as the lock click and the door slides open Yuuri’s phone start to ring. He blocks Vicchan from daring out into the hallway as he drops the bag of food on the floor to pull up his phone out of his pocket. The caller ID makes him light up, still wiggling a litte to try to avoid the books dropping on the floor as he closes the door, successfully keeping Vicchan in. He pull the answering icon to the right and pinch the phone between his shoulder and ear, picking up the bag of groceries as he head further into the apartment.

“Hi beautiful” He cheer as he enter the kitchen and living room area, heading for the kitchen counter. It’s quiet on the other side of the line. Yuuri stopp, put down the bag and books on the counter and takes his phone away from his ear, checking if he really did answer. As he put it back, he hears a loud sniffle accompanied by shaky breath. Yuuri’s stomach drops.

“Love. Vituscka. What is it? What happened?” Yuuri asks, slumping straight down on the floor. Victor crying was Yuuri’s least favorite thing. He hate it. He hate every time they did this. He was so glad that Victor wanted to call him when he was sad but it hurt so much. Another shaky breath came thru the receiver again.

“I-. I miss you so much.” Victor  stutter between hiccups and shaky breaths.

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek, hard. Tears well up in his eyes and he stare up at the ceiling, trying to blink the burning feeling away.

“I miss you to. So _so_ much. It’s hard. This thing.” Yuuri says trying to keep calm. He knew he would hurt Victor. He knew he wouldn't be enough.

“Tell me what we’ll do. When I get to Detroit. When I get to you.” Victor whisper. Vicchan has planted himself on Yuuri lap and he start running his fingers thru soft fur. He takes one deep breath, then one more. He can do this. He can comfort Victor. Be a good boyfriend. He at least have to try.

“I was thinking we would go to this restaurant that actually serves katsudon here, it’s really good so I would love for you to try it. Then I heard about this great book shop from a classmate and I know you love books so we could check that. And I talked to Celestino, you know, Phichts coach? He said you could come train there if you want, since its the off season it would be packed. And I tough maybe, if you know, you want to. We could go skating together too?“

“Mmh” Victor sniffles thru the receiver, making Yuuri’s heart clench again. “Sounds wonderful. And bed cuddles? Do I get bed cuddles?”

Yuuri chuckles and Victor blows his nose. The sound is way to loud and Yuuri winces a little but it dosent wipe the smile of his face.

“All the bed cuddles you can handle.” Yuuri agrees. It sounds like a dream, being able to spend hours or even days in bed just holding Victor.

“And kisses? I want kisses too.” Victor states, voice a little stronger now. Yuuri contemplates teasing but decides against it. Reasurences might be better right now.

“I’m gonna kiss the crap out of you.” Yuuri says instead. Victor gasps a little.

“Wow, Yuuri. Your going to make me swoon.” Victor says, voice back in earnest now.

“Good. How was your day?”

 

**_160415_ **

To: Victor Nikiforov (V-Nikiforov@gmail.com)

From: Kenjirou Minami (Ken.Mina02@MTV.com))

Subject: Reunion and call back

 

Hello Victor

Congratulations on your win at the World Championship in Boston. A bunch of us in the crew got together and watched it, it was a well deserved win.

I’m contacting you because I want to set up the time to call back with you and Yuuri and see how your relationship have progressed since… (open to view full email).

 

**_160416_ **

“This is Phichit”

_“Phicht! Hi! It’s Sara!_

“Hi Sara, wow it feels like it’s been forever. How are you?”

_“Im good im good.”_

“You still recording this season?”

_“Yes, we’re in Seattle right now.”_

“Oh cool. I’ve never been. Is it going to be a good episode?”

_“Yes, so much drama. Not as good as yours though.”_

“Aah, well i'm glad. I like to feel special.”

_“Yeah I know you do.”_

“Hows Mila?”

_“Good. Really good.”_

“Ooh, reeeeally really good?”

_“Phicht, don't throw suggestions like that. But yes. Reeaally good._

“Well good. You deserve it.

_“Flatterer. “_

“A boy can try.”

_“Yeah, yeah. Actually, im calling you for a reason.”_

“Oh, and here I thought we were friends. What do you need lovely?”

_“You see there's this plan …”_

 

**_160423_ **

**_< 3 Yuuri <3_ **

12.34

Good luck at the team cup today. Me and Phichit are having a watch party.

I know you’ll be great

I miss you so much Vituscka

These last two weeks can’t go by fast enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you could enjoy this weird chapter. If you wanna have the best cake in the world the recipe for Kladdkaka can be found [Here](https://tasty.co/recipe/swedish-sticky-chocolate-cake-kladdkaka)  
> Hugs and kisses ;*
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	14. Part 14 - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it guys. I hope you enjoy it.

**160425**

**Part 14 - epilogue 1**

Mila wakes feeling like her face is being assaulted by a cat or something equally furry and tangled. She opens her eyes and are meet with a face full of black tousled hair. She spits and snorts, trying to get it away from her face until she gives up, rising to a sitting position, giving up on fixing the situation while still staying in the comfortable bed. She looks irritatedly down at the assaulting reason for disturbing her beauty sleep and all anger flows of her.

Sara looks every bit like the angel she is, ink black hair in tangles and scattered across the pillow and with a little drool dried at the corner of her mouth. She smacks her lips twice, turning toward the place were Mila was just lying, chasing warmth. A unstoppable grin spreads across Milas face, hand coming up to cover her mouth to stifle the joyous giggling that erupts from her. Happiness unable to be contained spreads like wildfire thru her body and she has to act, can’t stop herself, as she leans down and kisses Sara’s forehead twice and once on each cheek. Sara grumbles something about turtles, probably still dreaming, and turns away to snuggle back into the pillow, dead to the world.

Mila looks at her for minute before sliding out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. She hastily pulls on clothes, finding complementary slippers under the bathroom sink and slips out of the hotel room, walking down the hallway towards the producers room.

Isabella went in to labour when the crew came back from Russia almost three months ago, and since it had been a month earlier than expected, Minami had stepped in and covered for her flawlessly. It had been good for the team to have somebody they knew, the well oiled machine that is showbusiness continuing just like nothing had happened. Minami has continued since then and Mila is more than grateful that it all worked out so well.

She knocks on his door twice, firm and demanding, knowing that it will make the overly eager producer bounce out of bed to face whatever challenges lies beyond the hotel room door. It's not the first time that she has woken him up like this, not the last.

To her surprise, Minami opens fully dressed with his hair styled perfectly. He must have already been up for hours even though they are not scheduled to meet for yet another hour down in the lobby. A evil smirk tugs at Mila’s lips as she realises why he’s all dolled up. His crush on Yuuri Katsuki is something she teases him about at least once a week after all. Minami moves out of the way and she pushes in to his room.

“Everything set?” She asks. Today's events evolve around a delicate plan and it would be very helpful if it ran as smoothly as possible.

“Yep, I’ve been on the phone with the airport this morning so it’s set. Sara will go to the apartment with the small team. They will be ready for pick up when they arrive. The rest of us will go to the airport. I even managed to sweet talk myself so we get to go in and film past security.” Minami smiles bright, proud.

“How did you do that? You know it's not worth it to blow all your life's savings for a boy you have a crush on, no matter how pretty he is. It’s also not worth it to blow someone for that persons sake.“ Mila teases and Minami turns bright red, ducking his head. He composes himself quickly though. _Shame_. He’s starting to grow immune to Milas teasing, just like the entire crew has. Hopefully they hire someone new soon so she has someone new to hastle. An intern perhaps. Maybe she can ask for one on her next performance review.

“Oh shut it. Get back and get Sara ready. I know she will be pleased but she will be grumpy that she will be separated from you today. Better start coaxing that morning temper out of her first.” Minami says, opening the hotel room door again.

He’s absolutely right, Sara will be delighted and grumpy about the changes they have made to the plan, so Mila takes the few steps over to her and Sara’s room and slides in. The door has just shut when she's hit in the back of the head by a hard pillow. She turns, just in time to catch the next one, reflexes from her old high school days as a soccer goalkeeper kicking in. Mila lets the pillow drop to the floor and gets a view of her beautiful girlfriend still sitting in bed with the white duvet pooling around her, brushing her hair and pouting.

“You were gone. I don't like it when your gone.” Sara simply states as the brush catches on one of the tangles.

Mila cuckles and steps over to the bed, giving that adorable pout a quick peck before snatching the brush out of Sara’s hand, sliding down behind her.

“I'm sorry sweetie. I had some things to discuss with Minami.” Mila confesses.

“Minami? Wha-? Why?” Sara asks, frown deepening.

“Well, it's a surprise but I guess it's time to let you know.” Mila say as she sits down on the bed next to her girlfriend. The word sends a pleasant shiver thru Mila as she starts carding carefully thur Saras hair.

“Surprise?” Sara’s mood peaks up. “For me?”

“You and one more. Let me fill you in…”

 

When all the tangles have been sorted out, the plan explained and Sara has kissed her thoroughly for ten minutes they make it down to the crew, a few minutes after appointed time. They have been getting worse and worse at making the schedule. Mila’s sure they’re going to get a scolding from Minami about it if it continues. Sure enough he gives them a pointed look when they reach the cars outside of the hotels sliding doors.

“Alright, now that everyone has graced us with their presence” Minami states, looking at Mila and Sara. Sara blushes brightly and ducks behind Mila’s shoulder, squeezing her hand. Mila just smiles. No way is she backing down from this, making out with Sara is a very good excuse to be late after all. Leo rolls his eyes but smiles and Seung Gil just huffs out a breath. MInami looks like he’s about to comment on it further but sighs and continues addressing the entire crew.

“This is different than what we normally do and it will probably make it a bit rough but we will make the best of it. I think it will make a great addition to the season. Everybody has made request about the parting and I have tried to accommodate that. We will be split in to three teams.

“Team One will go with Sara, it’s a small one where Seung Gil and Leo have requested to be apart of. You will take the black car over there, the GPS is already programed with your two locations. Team Two, lead by Morooka, will place out at the airport arriving area. It will consist of Morooka, Josef and Ketty. You know your job the best so I won't try to guide you, just make sure to get as much reaction as possible without being in the way. If any staff gives you trouble call me and I will sort it out. You’re in the grey car.

“I will lead the last team, Mila as we need a host for the arrival, Cao Bin on camera and Hikaru on sound. We will meet an employee of the airport, Satsuki, at door 43 and then be escorted back behind security. Make sure you all have identification so there will be no hiccups. We’re in this red car over here. Everybody down?” Minami asks, looking around at the team. Some nod and some have already started heading towards their vehicles. Sara squesses her hand and Mila turns towards her to wish her good luck. She never gets the chance though because her mouth is fastly occupied by Saras lips.

The kiss is sweet and lingering and Mila would love to deepen it, run her fingers thru Sara’s hair, but they’re at work right now and that would probably be inappropriate. Not that Mila cares about being proper, but Sara does so Mila will have to behave.

“See you soon.” Sara says, taking half a step away from Mila whos nodding back.

“Tell our best boy I said hi.” Mila answers which makes a big smile spread across Sara’s face. Mila knew she would love this.

 

They get thru the airport security fast, quick walks past metal detectors and showing of passports. Minami and Satsuki walk ahead towards the gate where they are supposed to set up. It's quiet, being early in the morning. It works perfectly. If it had been packed it would have been hard to get anything good on camera. Mila wonders if Minami had thought of this before hand. They are getting good at knowing airports, with all the travel they do.

Satsuki lead them to the gate, twenty minutes before arrival time which is perfect. She inform them that the security personnel have been informed to let them pass thru as smoothly as possible. Cao Bin and Hikaru set up fast and then head of to find coffee for the team. Minami paces back and forth, looking down at his phone. It’s a nervous habit Mila has noticed during the last months since he became full producer. Perhaps she should reassure him, at least it would make her less dizzy if he stood still.

“You made a good call today, sending Leo and Seung Gil to him. I think he will appreciate that it's familiar people.” Mila states, turing the ring on her thumb with her right hand.

“Yeah? You think so? I hope so. It feels best, to send those who know him a little better. They wanted to to so-. It was pretty special episode for them. “ Minami says, pace slowing but not stopping.

“It was. It is. “ Mila agre. It had been a special episode for her as well, for many reasons.

“People are going to go crazy when it airs.” Minami comment, now stopping fully, gazing at the gate.

Mila chuckle. Well they certainly will. The show is popular and this, with a celebrity and a happy ending. People will go wild. Before she can answer Cao Bin’s handing her a cup of very strong black coffee for which she’s extremely grateful for. The pick me up will be great, perk her up come camera time. Minami’s phone rings just as the plane pull up to the gate, the person on the other end only earning a few hums before he hangs up.

“Team One has arrived, team two are ready. “ He inform them. Cao Bin and Hikaru nodd, focus on their equipment and the plane.

“Showtime” Mila says as the doors open and passengers start to sift thur, giving them quizzical looks. Mila start taping her food, drowning the last of the coffee, throwing away the cup. _Ready_. The plane empties and Cao Bin turn on the camera, pointing it at the doors.

WIth a swift push, Victor Nikiforov slip thru the doors, looking like he stepped right of the pages of a fashion magazine. His smile is charming, as always, but now Mila knows. This is a rehearsed smile, camera ready and strong, nothing genuine about it. She’s seen the real thing and it holds no comparison. Something differents tugging at the corner of his eye though, nerves maybe? She supposes that isn't that strange. This whole situation is pretty weird.

“Victor!” Mila yells, waving her hand above her head to make sure he can see her. She then makes confident strides up to him, pulling him into a one armed hug as the crew follow, capturing the scene.

“Mila, Hi!” Victor says hugging her back. He is as stylish as ever, black tight long sleeve t-shirt and tight jeans. His grey jacket folded over a brown messenger bag hanging of his shoulder. Hikaru comes in swiftly, clamping a microphone on him, watching as it connect with the camera before ducking of again. Victor holds his arms out, more genuine smile towards her now.

“How do I look? Good enough to impress the love of my life?” He ask, smile widening at the confession.

Mila nod. She genuinely like Victor and wish she would have taken the time to get to know him better during the filming of the episode, but she was sort of in a personal crisis at the time.

“He’s, here. You ready?” She ask, starting to walk towards the exit and the arrival area.

“I don’t know. Its strange. I’ve missed him so much. It's been really hard, living so far apart after meeting.” Victor admits as he follows, eyes darting around, probably already searching. “Before it was like I didn't know what I was missing, and now I missed it so much it became hard to function at all. Video chats are great and all but when the one you love look like that, it's hell not to be able to touch. “ Victor admits with a small smile as he fiddle with the strap of his bag. _Shit_. He is probably nervous. Mila is really bad at talking about feelings.

“Yeah, I get that. “ Mila agrees. “I’m sure everything will be okay. I’m sure he’s missed you too.”

They make it thru security in a sweep and head down to bagedge claim, Victor’s lugade the only ones left. Hikaru grabb a cart and takes responsibility for those, as well as Victor’s jacket and messenger bag. Minami’s idea, not to have anything obstruction an upcoming embrace.

They walk on, Cao Bin at their heels with the camera as they come to an escalator, leading down to the arrival waiting area. Both Mila and Victor stop tracks at the sight that awaits them.

Except the camera crew and a small gathering of three people in the middle of the floor the area is empty. In the middle stands Yuuri, hair pushed back, dark blue button up with rolled up sleeves and tight dark jeans, blindfolded. To his left stands Phicht, hands up holding a huge sign over Yuuri’s head with the help of Sara on Yuuri’s other side, both of them sporting the biggest grin Mila has ever seen. Yuuri mostly looks uncomfortable, switching his weight between his feet. She wonder how long they had been standing there, how many had seen the sign and how much Yuuri will kick his best friends ass when he finds out the big black letters over his head says “ **CATFISH, COME GET YOU BLUSHING UNKNOWING VICTIM HERE”.**

Sara wave at them and Mila turn, grinning towards Victor, expecting a matching grin on his face. Instead, his jaw is slacked wide open and Mila wonder if he is offended by the sign. If she should ask them to take it down.

“Hey-” She starts but is interrupted by Victor talking of in to a sprint down the escalators. Phichit unties the blindfold of Yuuri’s head and it falls slowly down to the floor. Yuuri blinks rapidly, light probably to bright. Then his eyes widen, shocked gasp echoing thru the empty arrival hall as hands cover his mouth. Victor is still sprinting, only slowing down slightly before he barrels right in to Yuuri. For a moment Mila thinks they are going to topple over, Yuuri’s losing its balance as bodies collide.

 

Insted, she and the crew get to witness Victor Nikiforov, skating legend extraordinaire, pick up his dancer and carry him straight out the door, leaving a gaping camera crew with stationary cameras, frozen by the shocking turn of events.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  


Yuuri’s been a bad best friend. He’s been a really _really_ bad best friend - for months. And that, really, is how he finds himself blindfolded in a car full of strangers. Maybe strangers? They didn't introduce themselves so Yuuri can’t be sure. Phichit seems to know them so that’s always something. Might be something bad, but it's something.

Yuuri feels bad. That’s why he goes along with all of this craziness Phichit has decided to dump on him today. It's craziness after craziness but Yuuri endures. Because he knows he’s been a bad best friend. And maybe a little because he’s sad and misses his boyfriend but he wouldn't admit that because today is about Phichit.

It really has its explanation in the fact that Yuuri has been trying really hard to be the best long distance boyfriend ever. The best long distance boyfriend living in a completely different time zone with no money.

Yuuri and Victor have kept their routine of texting when there is time and calling every morning and night. Now the calls are more often video calls than actual phone calls. It's nice to be able to see Victor, his tender expressions and soft smiles. Just for Yuuri.

Victors been looking tired lately. Competition after competition, gold after gold. Yuuri and Phichit have watched them all, regardless of the timezone. Yuuri sees differences in Victor a new way now. He can see how what he previously saw as flawlessness is a mask, a way to hide the void that fills Victor sometimes. It feels silly now that he knows how Victor looks when he’s happy to think he was convinced before, when Victor’s expressions was nothing but a facade. They had barely talked at all during the last couple of days, Victor occupied with the Team Cup. He would now fly back to Russia and do some Ice shows for a couple of weeks. When it ended Victor would come to the US and see Yuuri again. Yuuri could hardly wait. But his hard working boyfriends Ice shows created a new opportunity, to hang out with Yuuri’s neglected best friend.

Phichit had woken him up that morning like he usually does, by jumping on his bed. He had then demanded that Yuuri hang out with him for the rest of the day.  They had started by going to their favorite café were Yuuri treated Phichit to a greasy american breakfast and then headed back to the apartment for video games. Or thats what Yuuri had though. Instead Phichit had demanded to dress him in a dark blue button up with rolled up sleeves and tight dark jeans. Phicht’s favourites in Yuuri’s closet. This could only mean one of two things. They were going clubbing or Yuuri had a date. And Yuuri did not have a date. And it was nine in the morning. If this wasn't weird enough, Phichit pulled out one of Yuuri’s black ties and tied it around his head, blocking out his vision. Yuuri was terrified about this, but as previously stated, he had been a bad best friend so he does his breathing exercises and complies.

It had gotten even weirder. Someone had knocked on the door and Phichit let them in, greeting them in hushed but very excited voices. Someone had come over and hugged Yuuri but said nothing. He had then been thrown over someone's shoulder who walked them down the stairs, Phichit continuing to reassure Yuuri that everything is fine while giggling hysterically. That Yuuri haven't had an anxiety attack yet is a miracle.

He then got put in to a car and then Phicht sat down next to him. Hushed whispers could be heard but Yuuri couldn't make out what they were saying over the sound of the radio.

 

“Don't look so glum Yuuri, you will love it i'm sure.” Phichit says after Yuuri pouts but says nothing for five whole minutes.

“Is this my punishment for being a bad friend?” Yuuri states, still sulking.  

“Yes, and no. Its reward. So relax, will be there soon.”

Yuuri sits in silence the rest of the ride, hoping he’s not about to be put somewhere dangerous. Victor would be so worried if he knew what was going on..Vitya had always been caring but since Saint Petersburg Victor had stepped it up and become worried about Yuuri, about their relationship. Yuuri wasn't used to someone being worried about him this way. It feels so good.

The car stop and Phichit takes his hand and lead him out. They walk on pavement it's quiet around them, just the occasional car driving by or someone talking as they pass by. They enter a building, hot air washing over him as they enter. Phicht pull him forward and then stops. It’s still quiet, no one talking. Suddenly a voice over come, calling passengers to Flight 3457 to Atlanta. They were at the airport?  Why were they at the airport? Suddenly Yuuri feel’s a hand at the back of his head tugging the tie loos and it falls to the ground.

The light is to much at first, Yuuri blinking rapidly to try to adjust. The first thing he sees is a redhead standing on top of the escalators. Yuuri immediately recognizes her. What is Mila doing there? Are they shooting a new episode? A movement catches Yuuri’s eyes, something moving down the, escalators. It’s a silver blur and the sight makes Yuuri’s  heart ache, the whole situation reminding him of Victor. After another blink his eyes focus and then he sees.

Its Victor. But it can't be. Victor is supposed to be on his way back to Russia. He’s doing an ice show for the upcoming weeks. They aren't supposed to meet until after several weeks.

Yuuri’s mind haven't processed what’s happening as strong arms wrap around his waist hoisting him up. Yuuri’s legs instinctively wrap around the warm body and then he is carried out of what he now sees must be the arrival hall of Detroit’s airport. Victor continues to walk, strong hands under Yuuri’s thighs as they come out of the airport. Yuuri klings hard. Afraid this is a dream. Afraid that Victor will disappear if he lets go even just a little.

Victor doesn't say anything, nose tucked into Yuuri’s neck breathing deeply. He doesnt stop until Yuuri’s back hits a pillar outside by the drop of road, stopping them in their tracks. Yuuri’s lips are almost violently claimed by Victor’s. The kiss is hard, desperate and Yuuri’s brain is still trying to grasp what is happening as the kiss consumes him, making him feel like he’s on fire.

The way Victor smells, how his hands feel on Yuuri’s body, how he makes joy burst thru Yuuri’s body without even saying a word. They have talked to much in the past, revealing their hearts deepest wishes and fears. This is the new part, being able to feel, to touch. Yuuri never wants to stop. As the kiss deepens Yuuri realises he can't let this go. He can be content with having Victor at a distance but it's nothing like this. He feels like he’s on fire, alive for the first time since he stepped on a plane leaving Saint Petersburg.

Victor pulls bach, breathless and flushed. He pries his eyes open and when he sees Yuuri ha smiles.   _Beautiful_.  

“Hi” Yuuri breaths, because what else is he supposed to say. Victor looks wild, eyes darting across Yuuri’s face as if to map it out to never forget it. It feels strange, being the sole focus if Victor’s affection. It’s also addictive. Yuuri hopes he can hold on to it forever. Victor’s breathing hard and he’s still looking at Yuuri, grip on his thighs like vice. Victor looks down, takes a deep breath and then meets Yuuri’s gaze with a new determination.

“Marry me.” Victor asks, almost commands and Yuuri’s whole world stills.

“What?”

“Since I started talking to you everything got better. You saw me when no one else did. And I hid things and then you found out and you still love me. And then you came and everything was like fireworks and I couldn't stop touching you and then you left and it hurt so bad. And even though we talked and it was amazing to be able to share everything I didn't before, it still hurt knowing that you had anxiety attacks and I wasn't there and that you went to sleep in an empty bed while I was halfway across the world pushing myself do make better cleaner programs.

“It’s-. I-. I just want to be with you. The ice it doesn't matter anymore, it gives me nothing like this. Doesn't make me feel alive like this. I thought I might have imagined it but as soon as I saw you again I knew. We can do whatever we want. I can stop skating and follow you to wherever you want to dance. We can go back to Russia or Hasetsu or buy an island in the mediterranean ocean and open an inn and just adopt twenty dogs like in Mamma Mia. Whatever you want Yuuri. Just stay with me. Be with me. Marry me. “

Yuuri’s cheeks are wet from tears spilling faster and faster and the grin breaking out on his face feels like it goes on for ages. It’s everything and all Yuuri can do is to lean in and sofly kiss Victor’s lips, try to show all the love he feels for this crazy person. They can decide on the future later, for now the only word that screams in Yuuri’s mind is;

“Yes”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by the amazing [Hana Tox](http://hana-tox.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, there is some art coming. Im thinking I'll post is as a separate chapter when it comes so that you get to see it.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viewing party, running away, decisions, wedding and alternating POVs.   
> AND NOW THERE'S ART.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogues are suppose to be short right?
> 
> HAHAHA. 
> 
> Also: Cute art that I commissioned from the amazing [Crimson Chains](https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com) from chapter seven you can check it out [here](https://crimson-chains.tumblr.com/post/182770286202/commission-for-linisen-for-their-fic-3-heres)

Hanna sits down on the couch, knees knocking with Emily’s as they make themselves comfortable. In the kitchen Jenny hums the theme to the first Star Trek series, voice breaking at the higher notes as Emily flips thru the chanels to get to the right one. 

“I can’t believe it’s the season finale already. Feels like it just started.” Hanna comment, pulling her knees up towards her chest. 

“Yeah, but a lot has happened this season too so. It’s crazy how they keep finding new cases.” Emily agree. Jenny comes thru the door, tray with tea and popcorn in her hands. 

“Is it time?” She ask as she puts it down on the coffee table. 

“Almost.” Hanna answer as Emily finally land on MTV, a music video playing. The video displayed a couple doing a couples choreography in roller skates. Emily skofed, Jenny and Hanna sharing a look, knowing what would come next. 

“I wish there were more figure skating music videos.” Emily sigh, right on que. 

“Still upset about that cup loss?” Hanna ask.

Emily sigh deeply, leaning forward to grab a cup of tea. “That Victor Nikiforov is a beast. The US is never going to win anything as long as he’s skating.” 

Hanna knows nothing about skating. It’s pretty and it’s impressive but she dosen’t follow it. Emily however is a dedicated fan, always gushing about different skaters. Her favorite right now was someone named Phichit, he apparently has an a good instagram account. Jenny sat down on the floor in front of them. 

“What about you Jenny, still pining over dancer boy?” Hanna asks to try to change the subject.

The girl sighs, shrugging her shoulders.    
“I mean, school is over now and I’m probably never going to see him again so. I should have at least introduced myself or something. But there will be others. Not as pretty, but alas I will live.”

The shows jingle start and all three of them tense, focus on the tv. The three of them had followed the show since it started, always met up to do viewing parties wednesday it aired. The season finale trailer had hinted on big reveals, drama and a catfish on another continent. It was nerve wracking and all three had come up with several ridiculous theories of what it could be. Mila and Sara’s smiling faces in an unknown hotel room come on screen. 

“They’re so cute.” Emily comment. “I can’t believe they're not a couple. I ship that so hard.”

The other two girls humed, grabbing popcorn as the hosts of the show banter on the screen before sitting down, Sara’s soft voice coming thru the speakers as she reads. 

“ _ Dear Sara and Mila. My name is Phichit Chulanont and I'm writing-.” _

“Phichit, isn't that?” Jenny ask, turning towards Emily who’s mouth is hanging open. 

“Well it can’t-.” Emily starts but on the screen Mila and Sara greet a tanned cute boy. 

“Oh my-.” Emily gasps, grabbing Hannas arm hard. 

“Wait? Is this that Ice skater?” Hanna asks. 

“Ssssh!” Emily husses. 

The start of the episode almost gives all three girls a heart attack. The fact that it’s Emily’s favourite skater that’s the one who has written into the show is just the first surprise. Its followed by the fact that ist going to take place in their hometown Detroit, that the person being catfished is Jenny’s college crush Dance Boy who they now know is named Yuuri. By the time the hosts reveal that it might be Victor NIkiforov who’s the person Yuuri might be talking too, Emily’s pacing back and forward on the floor, hands trembling. The montage of clips of the team getting on a plane, arriving in Russia, Yuuri and Phichit doing some sort of funny dance in the hotel lobby rush by and then they’re driving up to the ice rink and get out of the car, meeting someone dark haired inside before it cuts to commercial. 

“Shit shit shit. It can’t be Georgi, right?” Emily’s breathing hard, eyes darting between her friends and the tv. Jenny looks half heart broken half confused and Hanna feels like she’s been run over by a train. This is the insanest episode they have ever aired, and that it has so many connections to their lives seems completely crazy. 

“Who’s Georgi?” Jenny asks Emily who slumps down on the couch, leg bouncing up and down. 

“Georgi is another skater who skates at the same rink as Victor.” Emily explain.

“Ohm okay. I really hope it’s Victor. Yuuri seems sweet and Phichit said he had a crush on him forever.” Hanna comment. She’s always hoping for a happy ending, even if they are rare. 

“I do too. Even if I can't have him, imagine realizing you’ve managed to seduce your celebrity crush without knowing it.” Jenny agree.

“Goals.” Emily says, straginting as the show started up again. 

They all start collectively screaming when Yuuri land in Victor’s arms, Victor how is gorgeous. Seriously. These boys are the most beautiful thing Hanna has ever seen. Not only are they hot but their love almost vibrates of them as they lock eyes, both flushed and smiling as they keep touching. Hanna can barely believe her eyes as they seem to be able to let go. It’s almost heart wrenching to not be able to see what happens as the crew leaves them to their own devices. Their rewarded with the cutest ice skating scene and Emily keeps cooing next to her and Hanna can’t help but laugh and hit her with a pillow for being such a fangirl. They don’t show them separate, which Hanns feels is best because her heart couldn't bare it.  She’s too much of a romantic. There is another comercial break and Jenny refills their tea cups, none of them really speaking because of nerves. Will they still be together when the show calls back?

They are all surprised when they get to see Victor step out of a plane and Mila follow him, making small talk. They all coo in unison when Victor calls Yuuri the love of his life and Jenny blushes as she sees Yuuri blindfolded. None of them are prepared for Victor grabbing the younger man and carrying him out, en neither does the crew seem to be, just standing shellshocked for a second before the frame cuts. There is a black screen and all the comes thru is the sound. 

“Hi” Yuuri’s voice sounds a little breathless. 

“Marry me.” Victor ask and the girls in front of the tv all freeze during the short break in the sound. 

“Yes.”

The visual comes back and it shows both of them, tears streaming down their face with matching goofy grins, Yuuri leaning in to try to hide his face on Victor’s shoulder as the other man caresses his back. Something gleams on Yuuri’s finger and as the crew start catching up, the last thing the viewers get to see is Phichit’s shocked expression followed by Sara doing a victory dance. 

Hanna reaches up, trying to wipe the tears from her face but they just keep coming, dropping down and leaving wet marks on her jeans. Emily seems to have fainted next to her and on the floor Jenny stares at the ceiling for a minute before reaching down, pulling out her phone. 

“That was insane. I gotta check twitter.” 

 

* * *

 

**_CATFISH GOES TO RUSSIA - CELEBRITY ALERT_ **

 

**PLAYBOY VICTOR NIKIFOROV PROPOSES ON INTERNATIONAL TELEVISION**

 

**_SKATING LEGEND VICTOR NIKIFOROV LURES ANOTHER INNOCENT VICTIM TO FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM_ **

 

**WHO IS YUURI KATSUKI, THE MAN WHO STOLE FIGURE SKATING’S GOLDEN BOY FROM THE WORLD? WE GOT THE SCOOP!**

 

**_NEW BOYFRIEND FORCES NIKIFOROV OF THE ICE - RETIREMENT ON THE HORIZON?_ **

 

* * *

 

 

The phone hasn't stopped ringing since the episode aired. Yuuri has kept his promptly shut of while Victor’s press team handle the mess of interview requests, accusations and media. Yuuri feels completely drained as he cuddles up next to his fiancé, the train tossing and bumping as it makes its way thru the countryside. They haven't been approached since they landed in Japan and Yuuri is eternally grateful for it as the distance to his childhood home closes. It had been hell at the airport in Detroit. At every turn someone had recognized them to point and stare. Some had even come up to take selfies and they had accepted, only to excuse themselves as soon as possible. Victor was used to this, felt a lot of responsibility towards his fans. Yuuri didn’t have the same history or experience with dealing with things like this. The whole mess was just so tiring and he was extremely grateful that soon they would be at his parents home, eating his mothers food, getting to soak in the onsen. Now, with all obligations cut of, they had time to decide what they wanted in life. 

Yuuri glances up towards Victor from his place next to him, head resting on his shoulder. His heart still filled with a wonderful ache every time he realises Victor is There, in touching distance, all for Yuuri to rest in. It’s more than amazing. Victor looks down and smiles one of his  heart shaped smiles, fingers coming up to caress Yuuri’s face with small fleeting touches.

“Good to be home?” Victor asks and Yuuri hums, eyes sliding close at the administrations.

“Wonderful.”

 

It’s been two weeks into their vacation when Phichit calls. He’s gone home to Thailand for the season break, working on some new programs. He calls to ask Yuuri for some choreography advice and Yuuri drags Victor over to Minako’s studio as soon as Phicht sends over the music so he can get in to the feeling of the song. He dropps Victor of with Minako before heading into the studio. 

Yuuri moves, letting emotion and the story Phichit wanted to portray guide him as he improvise steps as the song plays on repeat in the familiar studio. He’s so wrapped up in his choreographing that he dosent notice that Victor has left Minako at the front desk to quietly slide inside to sit and watch. The song comes to an end for the fifteenth time as Victor speaks.

“I love to watch you dance. You look like you were made for it.” 

Yuuri blushes. Victor is always upfront about his opinions. He’s never cruel but he always says how he feels, what he sees. It makes praise such a wonderful gift that Yuuri thinks he could get drunk on it. The song starts again and Yuuri throws himself into what he’s choreographed so far, pushing himself more now that he has an audience. The spins feel sharp and the steps flow as he leaps and turns. When the song comes to a close this time he stops the track before it come on again. 

“Dance with me?” He asks, turing towards his beautiful fiancé. Victor almost jumps of the floor, rushing in to Yuuri’s arms. 

“What do you want to dance?” Victor asks, starting to slowly sway with Yuuri in his arms. 

“Wedding waltz might be a good to start practicing.” Yuuri admits with a deep flush on his face. 

Yuuri is almost asleep when Victor comes back from a phone call. They’ve spent the night eating with Yuuri’s family and soaking in the hot springs. They had just gotten back to Yuuri’s old childhood bedroom when Victor’s phone rang. He furrowed his eyebrows, grumbled something about  _ having to take this _ and then slipped out. Yuuri had a bad feeling and was determined to stay awake until Victor came back. It had been a fruitless struggle. As soon as he laid down on the bed his eyes started drifting shut, the feeling of a full stomach and the warmth from the onsen still lingering in his body. 

The mattress dips and he’s only half aware of it before his shirt is pushed up and featherlight kisses touches his abdomen. Victor’s lips are soft, always so soft, as they move under his belly button towards his right hip bone. Warmth that has nothing to do with temperature spreads under his skin like vines, flowers bursting werever Victor’s mouth finds his skin. 

“You were beautiful when you were dancing today.” Victor breaths against his skin, lips continuing to explore the sharp edge of Yuuri’s hip bone. It’s hard to grasp what Victor is saying, let alone form words to answer. He gives a content sigh instead, focusing on the feeling of having Victors body so close. He should have gotten used to it with the month they spent together in Detroit, but it’s still so new, tingeling. His shirt gets pushed up even further as Victor kisses up against his side to his ribcage. 

“Have you done that before? Helpt Phicht with his choreography?” Victor asks. Yuuri pushes at the fogginess in his mind. He dosent really want to talk about his best friend or dancing in a moment like this, completely wrapped in warmth, but there is a small sharpness in all of the softness that is Victor’s voice that stirs something in him. He fumbles for Victor, hands finding home on his upper arms as he wills his eyes open, pulling Victor up so he can see him.

“Yeah, why? What’s this about?” Yuuri asks as he get eye contact with ocean blue eyes, glimmering like the sun has hit the sea. Victor looks down, jaw set and shrugs and it really that gesture that pushes that last of the hazy sleepiness from Yuuri’s mind. With a hook around Victor’s leg he flips them so their both laying on their sides, facing each other. 

“Who called?” Yuuri asks, because he has a feeling that this conversations rather have something to do with that then Yuuri’s choreographing skills. Victor’s hands rest heavy on his waist and it’s a good weight, it makes him feel rooted and claimed. His own right hand finds the sharpness of Victor’s cheekbone as the other come and rest on his chest. They just lay there for a moment, Victor’s expression looking like there is a turmoil in his mind. Yuuri waits. He has all the time in the world. 

“Yakov wants me to come back.” Victor mumbles, eyes shut and jaws set. The words churn Yuuri’s stomach in a horrible way, memories of Victor’s face covered in tears when they met, Milikais snarling, Yakov’s harsh words, Victor’s facial expression when Mila asked him to skate for the cameras. It’s all wrong and horrible and the mer thought of bringing Victor back to that feels impossible. Not when Yuuri has seen the carefree, laughing relaxed version of Victor.  

Victor loves the ice, its evident in the way his eyes lit up every time he stepped on to the ice at the rink in Detroit or at the Ice Castle. It shows in the way he points excitedly when they pass an ice rink or streamed a ice show, or old competitions on tv. He’s so knowledgeable and has such passion Yuuri can just sit and look at him as he goes on and on about rotations or edges. It’s adorable. It’s one of Yuuri’s new favourite pastimes to start Victor up on something he loves to talk about and just watch him ramble. None of that is there now. Now it's only weight and responsibilities. 

Yuuri shouldn't say it. He should just push down his opinions and let Victor make his own decisions. Just hold him and tell him he’ll follow him to the end of the earth.

“Don’t.” Yuuri whispers instead. 

Victor’s eyes goes wide as saucers and Yuuri is just about to backtrack, to apologize and explain himself when Victor’s set jaw relaxes into a soft smile instead. 

“You know, today I had a crazy daydream while watching you dance.” Victor says, casting his eyes down again. Yuuri lets out the breath he inevitably sucked in after his outburst. Victor’s smile is so soft that Yuuri has to hold himself back just so he won’t kiss him. He wants to know, wants to live in all of Victor’s crazy daydreams. 

“I was thinking about how I really don’t wanna go back to competing, but I don’t want to give up skating completely. And then I watched you make this beautiful program for Peach and I though, how wonderful it could be to open a school here, at the Ice Castle. Yuuko could hold beginner and novice classes, I could take on some juniors and senior skaters. You would coreograf and train them. You’re good both on and of the ice, but you’re magnificent on the dancefloor, today only proved that. And mama Katsuki could cook for them and maybe we could get that small inn at the end of the road to house them, it could be like a dorm. We could help bring some business back here, bring some life back to Hasetsu. And we would be able to spend so much time together. I don't know, I think it could be great.“

Yuuri feels lightheaded and he realizes he’s stopped breathing somewhere along Victor’s speech. He can see it too, the Ice Castle filled with skaters, Victor in the middle of the rink or at the boards watching, taping his lips with his index finger. One of the triplets practising a step sequence in the background. 

They could use Minako’s studio to practice and maybe, if things work out they could help expand the Castle. Make a warm and safe environment for skaters competing in a cold and harsh business, nothing like what Yuuri saw in Russia.

When Yuuri went to the US to dance he didn't really know what he wanted, career wise. He just knew he wanted to dance, that nothing felt as good as moving his body with the music. The program had been hard and competitive and he can only imagine that the business is much the same, or even worse. He had enjoyed coregografing, letting his body produce stories. This, this could be good. This could be great way to get to keep dancing but with less pressure. He takes a second to think if this is running. Hiding from his problems because of the anxiety. Then he thinks of Victor and having him everyday all day instead of dancing tours keeping them separated for years. He thinks of creating instead of being told how to move. He thinks of his mother's cooking and staying at his own hometown and the dog’s playing in the sand at the beach just like they did yesterday morning. It sounds like a dream, feels like a dream. 

He looks at Victor who looks completely pale and Yuuri realizes that haven't said anything in a long while. 

“I don’t know maybe it’s dumb-.” Victor starts and Yuuri surges forward, closing the small distance between them to crush their lips together. It dosent last long though because joy bursts in Yuuri as the uncertainty hanging over them for months feels like it melts away. It’s just a dream, but it could be a goal. And if their really lucky, a reality. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asks, tentative but there is something more there. Yuuri thinks its hope.

“I love it Vitya, let’s do it!”

* * *

 

**Two and a half years later.**

 

“I can’t do it” Yuuri says, breath coming out in short bursts as he tries to reel himself in from the edge of anxiety. 

“Yes you can.” Phichit says from his spot on the soft couch in the waiting area. He’s been nothing but calm and collected since he touched down in Hasetsu three days ago. It’s been a whirlwind of emotions and things to get done for this wedding that Yuri decided to spring on them. Yuuri dosent really remember what he said after ‘Wedding’ and ‘Yes this saturday, Idiot’ but he thinks it was something about being sick of Yuuri and Victor’s pining and deciding to just plan the wedding himself. Its sweet and really thoughtful and doing nothing good for Yuuri’s anxiety. 

“Victor really deserves better, is shouldn't do it.” Yuuri breathes out, staring to pace back and forth in the small room.

“That’s the most idiotic thing that has ever assaulted this pretty ears Yuuri.” Phichit says as he pockets his phone. “Victor loves you. Like, more than Peyton and Lucas so just, relax, breathe.”

“Lucas still left her though.” Yuuri mumbles, trying to fix the white bow tie that feels far to tight around his neck. The shirt collar feels to tight too, he should probably unbutton it so he can breathe. 

“Yeah, but then he came to his senses and they rode of into the sunset in the comet together.” Phicht points out. “It’s going to be great. You love him, he adores you. This is long overdue.” 

Yuuri realises that he and Phichit haven't been living together for a while and that Phichit isn’t really used to handling his anxiety anymore because none of this is really helping. His head is still swimming and he’s short of breath. He’s never going to make it down the aisle, is there going to be a aisle? Yuuri should really have been paying more attention these last few days. There have just been to much. To much people coming from all parts of the world, tuxedos to try on, everybody's excitement bubbling over, bachelor party involving too much sake, karaoke and a stripper pole to be healthy. It’s all just to much. To loud, too much pressure. They should have just eloped on their one year anniversary instead, like Victor suggested. 

Suddenly there’s a sharp knock on the door and Yuuri startles, almost jumps out of the black tuxedo and white shirt. His nerves are fraied, exposed and it’s making him skittish.  Before he has time to call out or open though, Phichit has reached the door and slid out it. Yuuri frowns, covers his face with his hands and tries to take deep breaths. It’s probably Mari, or his Mother checking in on them. The door creaks open and then clicks shut but Yuuri doesn't look. He isn't sure he can handle visual impressions right now. 

It's only a second before he feels strong arms and a warm body pressing him backwards, a familiar and comforting scent surrounding him as he steps backwards, guided until his back is pressed against the wall, Victor’s warm body slotted against his front. He takes a deep breath, then another and then another as he feels his heart rate slow as Victor brushes soft lips against his temple. 

“Yurachka.” Victor breathes against his skin and Yuuri lets his hands drop, arms wrapping around Victros waist. He doesn't open his eyes but he feels the warmth from Victor's arms caging him in, creating a cocoon around him, protecting him. In this space, there is only him and Victor. 

“I’m sorry. It's just-. Alot.” Yuuri says, breath catching a little as Victor lips tickle his skin as they move downwards to his cheekbone. Victor makes a non committal hum as he presses in closer. 

“You want to call it of?” Victor asks as his lips skim the juncture of Yuuri’s mouth. He lets his mind clear as the calm of Victor’s precens seeps into his skin, his muscles and bones. Physical touch during panic attacks have always been hard for Yuuri, but with Victor it grounds him. The both need it in situations like this, Victor needing to feel Yuuri against him, comforting him by showing him how much he loves him thru tactile actions. Words are sometimes hard, not only because they have different first languages or that their minds get in the way of communication. Sometimes touch just says more, gives more. 

Yuuri thinks about their life and the gold band that usually rest on his ring finger on his right hand, right now in a ring box in Victor’s pocket, its partner in a ring box in his. The love Victor gives him everyday and every night. Their students and the dogs and the apartment overlooking the ocean. Their life, their joined life that they build themselves on just their love for skating and dance and Hasetsu and each other. A smile start tugging at his lips, Victor’s forehead coming down to rest on Yuuri’s as he opened his eyes. The ocean blue of Victor's eyes met his and his smile grew in earnest, warmth seeping thru him. 

“No. I want it. I wanna be yours. I already am.” Yuuri says, leaning forward to kiss his soon to be husband. Victor smiles against his lips, arms coming down form the walls to wrap around Yuuri’s neck. 

A loud knock, sounding more like someone is trying to break the door down startles them and they both grab on to each other tightly. 

“IDIOTS! ARE YOU COMING?” Yuri shouts on the other side, baning on the door again. Victor smiles fondly as he shakes his head, it's bright and bubbly like sunlight and Yuuri adores him. Can't believe he gets to wake up to this dream everyday. 

“Ready, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” Vicor asks, grinning widely as his fingers lace with Yuuri’s pulling him of the wall. 

 

* * *

 

When Mila had gotten a call from a very angry Russian teen screaming about weddings and Hasetsu and what to wear, Mila had though it was one of her relatives that had found that she was in a serious relationship and demanded a wedding just for the sake of free vodka. She had not suspected it to be Grand Prix winner Yuri Plisetsky inviting her and the rest of the Catfish team to the wedding of one of the few successful couples. Yuri Plisetsky doesn't strike her as a person who plans a wedding for his coaches but apparently he was tired of them making sad eyes at each other every time someone pointed out they hadn't gotten married yet, sighing as they claimed they had no time to plan a wedding with the skating school taking of, renovating and expanding the Ice Castle on the horizon. 

When she had managed to get Plisetsky to stop screaming, found a notepad and started scribbling down information, Sara had looped a arm around her waist, trying to decipher Mila’s cyrillic, whispering in Mila’s free ear what the call was about. Mila’s memory had flooded with the feeling of her heart skipping a beat when Sara said she was in love with her too.    
She also remembers the most sappy love struck fools shes ever seen and she’s not even thinking about herself and Sara, even though they had fit nicely into that category too. Yuuri and Victor had been such a pure and gratifying experience that it had lifted the entire Catfish production. They had gotten more money for the next season, a better airing position and a ton of more viewers and followers on social media. It had become THE episode that people associated the show with, even almost three years later. That and the episode where a group of three people catfished one of their classmates, all of them in love with the same boy and trying to get his attention. But that was a different story. Yuuri and Victor was a fairytale, one that seemed to continue to move towards forever. 

And Yuri Plisetsky must be a genius because the wedding had been far to tasteful and beautiful for a angry russian eighteen year old to pull of but apparently he did, which is only one of the big shocks Mila is in for this evening. 

As she now sits at the reception, looking at how Yuuri and Victor sway on the dancefloor without any room between them, eyes glittering with tears and lips softly pressed against each other she can’t help but smile, eyes no longer red rimmed from the tears she shed a few hours ago during the ceremony on the Hasetsu beach. 

The night is growing late and the alcohol have been flowing, courtesy of Yuuri’s father who keeps shoving Sake in to the hand’s of everyone. Said father who is now being gently pulled from a impromptu dance on one of the tables by Yuuri’s mother. 

Minami sits next to her at one of the dinner tables, elbows resting on the table, huffing out an irritated breaths every two minutes. Minami who had been reluctant to go at all, but Leo and Cao Bin had convinced him, probably unaware of Minamis feelings towards one of the grooms. Mila knows he still harbours a crush on Yuuri, one that will never be answered. It was cute almost three years ago. Now it’s just sad. She considers telling him so, eyes scanning the floor for someone he might be able to dance with, or even hook up with to get over this infatuation when something unexpected catches her eye. 

It’s Leo. Leo who she had seen more then happily accept glass after glass with sake, sloppy making out with the cute brown haired boy that Mila’s pretty sure took care of the Detroit boys pets during the shows trip to Russia. Guang Hong, was it? Mila had no idea they were a thing. Or maybe it's a one night thing? She’s never seen Leo with anyone and the scene with him drunkenly making out at a wedding with most of his colleagues present is enough for her to dig out her phone to take a few photos. You never know when you might need them 

Further down on the dancefloor,  Yuuri and Victor’s skating prodigy's Yuri and Otabek sway as well, them too looking like their in a world of their own. The skaters have been living in the Katsuki-Nikiforov skating family since they took the decision, if Mila’s not miss informed, Yuri flopping down into their lives at the same time as the luggage from Victor’s apartment from Russia came, demanding to be their first student. Yuri has a blush high on his cheekbones and Otabek looks absolutely smitten. Mila can't help but smile in to her drink as she sips the sake a very beautiful woman with the grace of a dancer presented her with a few minutes ago. Mila can’t remember her name, but she might have been an old teacher of Yuuri’s. 

Seung Gil had excused himself as soon as the dinner was over, grabbing Phichts elbow and leading him away, they haven't returned yet and MIla’s pretty sure it’s been over two hours ago. She really hopes it works out, remembering the interaction from this afternoon in her and Sara’s hotel room. 

 

_ The knock on the door startles Mila out of curling Sara’s hair. She hands over the curling iron and Sara sits up straighter as Mila presses a chaste kiss to her cheekbone before walking towards the door. As soon as she opens it, Seung Gil pushes in, tie unknotted with a deeper forrow between his brows than Mila has seen in all of their years working together. Sara, being the empath that she is, picks up on his distress immediately.  _

_ “What wrong?” Sha asks, puting the curling iron down and walking towards him. She stops at an arm's distance, used to Seung Gil’s need for space by now.  _

_ “I can’t tie this.” He says, flicking at the tie hanging around his neck. Mila has seen Seung Gil in ties multiple times and frowns, because obviously he knows how to tie one. Sara takes that as permission, taking half a step in , wrapping her hands around the fabrick, practised movements as she loops them together.  _

_ “He’s going to be there-.” Sara starts and before Mila has a chance to ask who, Seung Gil answers. _

_ “What if he met someone?” He asks, looking down at his shoes.  _

_ “I don’t think so, and if that’s the case, maybe you can charm him anyway.” Sara answers. Seung Gil looks up at her, gives her a small nod as she tightens the tie around his neck before stepping back. Seung Gil furrows his eyebrows again before nodding once more, slipping out of the room.  _

_ Sara walks back to the mirror, picking up the curling iron to finish her hair. _

_ “What was that about?” Mila ask. _

_ “Sara looks at her thru the mirror, her own brows furrowing a second before relaxing.  _

_ “Phichit of course.” _

 

On the dancefloor Christophe Giacometti dips Mila’s gorgeous girlfriend and Sara laughs bubbly as she goes down. They both have experience in tango that Mila dosent, and when Chris found out, his partner not practised in it either,  they had happily taken the dancefloor. Sara twirls, hips swaying. She is a true beauty. Mila can’t believe she gets to have that. As the song dies down, she steps away from Chris before leaning in, giving him cheek kisses. She’s the most precious thing Mila has ever seen. 

MIla gets up, leaving Minami to sulk alone just as Chris bow to Sara, turning back towards his boyfriend. Mila easily slips in, gathers Sara in her arms and leads her in a slow sway, much like the other couples on the dancefloor. Except Leo and Guang Hong who seems to have slipped out. Just as well, things were becoming inappropriate.  On the edge of the dancefloor, a flushed father are hunting after three identical girls with cell phones clutched to their chests as they try to flee. 

“This is nice.” Sara mumbles in her ear as she rests her arms around Mila’s neck.

“It is. I have gathered plenty of gossip material.” Mila admits an Sara rolls her eyes. 

“I can’t believe it's been over two years. Feels like its been less than that.” Sara admits. “I’m so glad they made it. They really had such good foundation, cared so much about each other.” 

Mila hums, pressing a little closer. Sara is warm against her and as they sway in time with the music, Mila wonders if they should take some dancing lessons so they could rule the dancefloor together. 

“Do you still wanna keep doing it? Catfish I mean?” Sara asks, pulling back a little so they can look at each other. Mila knows the answer, have known for a long time now. 

“Not really. But if you feel like you want to continue I will too. I don't mind it ist just-, not exciting anymore. “ Mila admits. Sara nods, small furrow between her eyebrows. Mila leans in to kiss it away.

“No need to decide now. “ She mumbles against Saras skin and Sara nods as her arms tighten around Mila. This has always meant more to Sara, helping others the way no one could help her. Mila has no trouble continuing for a while longer, until they find something else. 

Across the dancefloor, Victor lifts his husband and spins them around as Yuuri giggles. They really are a great match. Mila can’t help but feel a little honored to be a part of their love story.  She would never admit it but them meeting and the scenes they filmed with them on the ice in russia it’s one of her dearest filming memories, regardless of her own emotional turmoil at the time. 

It’ seems the husbands are growing tired of waiting to rip each others clothes of because Victor leanes down to whisper something in Yuuri’s ear, Yuuri’s blush traveling from his cheeks down to his neck before nodding as they quietly slips out of the reception.  

“Do you wanna do this someday?” Sara asks, startling Mila out of her thoughts. 

“What? The wedding thing?” Mila asks, surprised by the question. Sara’s beautiful purple eyes meet her’s, soft pink dusting her cheeks as she smiles softly. 

“Yeah, the whole wedding thing?” Sara answers. 

“Yeah.” Mila breathes, trying not to let it slip about the ring box, hidden in her make up bag  in their luggage. 

“Yeah, me to.” Sara answers and a happy shiver passes thru Mila. Maybe she’ll do it on the beach tomorrow, if the weather is nice and their not to hungover. A happy sigh leaves her as she pulls Sara closer again, pressing her lips against  Sara’s. It’s almost like a proposal, but Sara deserves something more official and definitely a ring. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as they’ve stepped out of the reception Victor picks Yuuri up on the floor, wrapping his drunk husbands legs around his waist and starts walking towards the elevator to take them up to the hotel room Yura apparently had booked for them. That kid had thought of everything. Victor would have coatch him for free the rest of his career to thank him for this. And get him another cat. Yuuri nuzzles closer, dragging deep breaths in thru his nose right behind Victor’s ear. It’s nothing like the nervous Yuuri he found this morning, shaking and overcome with anxiety. This Yuuri is soft and pliant in his hands, drunk on sake and love. He loves all the versions of Yuuri, even if the anxiety part still scares him sometimes and hurts him more than he would ever admit. He loves grumpy Yuuri in the morning, confident Yuuri on the dancefloor, sexy Yuuri in his arms. 

Yuuri presses closer, his arms wrapped around Victor’s neck and lets out a happy sigh.

“Did you have a good time love?” Victor asks, lips brushing Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri hums happily, before wiggling a little in Victor’s hold, signaling to be put down. Victor complies as the elevator continues moving up. He can’t wait to get Yuuri out of that tuxedo. Their still standing pushed against the wall, arms wrapped around each other. 

“So, now that you have gotten me alone, what will you do with me, Mr. Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov?” Yuuri whispers against his lips, rolling his hips. Victor groans. They’ve been teasing each other evers since Yuuri invited him on to the dancefloor earlier that evening and fire drums in Victor’s veins. He sigs and rolls his hips back, meating Yuuri’s who gasps before pressing closer in to a kiss. Its slow and consuming, no rush as they push closer, hands starting to unbutton shirt buttons. 

 

They have their entire lives together after all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE.   
> Its been great writing this and all of your comments have really helped me keep motivated. 
> 
> Please check out my other work or come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)
> 
> If you've enjoyed this story or my writing you can always prompt me from this [list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a) . Maybe your wondering where Seung Gil and Phichit went, or how Yuri Plisetsky managed to plan an entire wedding or something completely different?


	16. JUST MORE ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUT ITS GORGEOUS
> 
> from the final scene where Victor proposes to Yuuri.

 

Kiss kiss fall in love. Such pretty in love boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by the amazing [Hana Tox](http://hana-tox.tumblr.com)
> 
> BTW:  
> New fic, find it here;   
> [7 ways to break Victor Nikiforov's heart (and 10 ways to mend it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815028/chapters/42032273)


End file.
